Cuida bem de mim
by Pink Potter
Summary: Eles eram grandes amigos, mas uma intriga acabou com uma amizade de quase sete anos... Alguns anos depois, o destino os uniria novamente... Ela se mudou para o mesmo prédio que ele morava e... Ficou amiga da filha dele... Como reagirão ao se encontrar dep
1. De volta à Inglaterra

**Título: **Cuida bem de mim

**Autora: **PinkPotter

**Resumo: **Eles eram grandes amigos, mas uma intriga acabou com uma amizade de quase sete anos... Alguns anos depois, o destino os uniria novamente... Ela se mudou para o mesmo prédio que ele morava e... Ficou amiga da filha dele... Como reagirão ao se encontrar depois de tanto tempo longe? – Resumo péssimo ¬¬ Mas talvez a fic fique legalz:D Espero que curtam!

De volta à Inglaterra

Agradecia mentalmente pelo bom tempo. Nunca gostara de voar, isso incluía os aviões, como aquele no qual ela estava. Do lado de fora apenas o céu azul e inúmeras nuvens brancas, nenhum sinal de chuva. Era um lindo dia de verão, o qual acabara de começar. Estava mais uma vez na Inglaterra, um sorriso triste e aquele pensamento que não a largara nessas duas últimas semanas... "Por que voltar? Eu não preciso estar aqui...". Hermione deu um longo suspiro enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira. "Londres é muito grande!", pensou.

- Mas o Ministério de Magia não é tão grande assim – ela disse baixinho. Torcia para não encontrá-lo por lá, para que estivesse em alguma missão...

Ele não poderia ficar numa missão para sempre. Hermione então implorava para que o Departamento de Aurores e a Sessão de Pesquisas Avançadas Contra as Artes das Trevas ficassem em lados opostos do Ministério. Ouviu o piloto avisar que iam aterrissar. Colocou o cinto, e fechou os olhos... Como ela odiava voar! Em terra firme, Hermione agradeceu por ter feito uma boa viagem, devido a distância entre os EUA e a Inglaterra, aparatações eram desaconselháveis, e como ela não queria viajar de vassoura, optou pelo método trouxa.

Pegou sua bagagem e deixou o aeroporto. Estava cansada pela viagem, então resolveu pegar um táxi. Se soubesse que tomar um táxi seria tão cansativo, teria desaparatado. Quando finalmente conseguiu o automóvel, passou as informações de sua residência para o motorista. O Ministério de Magia inglês preparou toda a transferência de Hermione, inclusive encontrou um apartamento segundo as requisições da mulher. Era um prédio enorme, num luxuoso bairro bruxo.

- Talvez eu tenha anotado o endereço errado – Hermione falou para si mesma.

- Não gostou do prédio? – quando olhou para o lado encontrou uma garota. Deveria ter nove ou dez anos, cabelos pretos caídos nos ombros e olhos castanhos. Hermione sorriu.

- Na verdade, eu adorei – ela respondeu – Só não sei se vou poder pagar por um lugar assim... Você mora aí?

- Moro sim, bem ali – a garota apontou para um dos apartamentos do prédio – No décimo andar.

- Hum... De acordo com minhas informações estou no décimo quinto – Hermione soltou um muxoxo.

- Nossa! A vista deve ser incrível... O que foi?

- Olha, eu nem te conheço direito, mas vou te contar um segredo – Hermione olhou para os lados, a garota sorriu – Eu morro de medo de alturas!

- Não acredito!

- Pois é... Se eu for morar aí, certamente nem chegarei perto das janelas!

- Que desperdício! – a garoto comentou.

- Se eu realmente for morar aqui – disse Hermione olhando o prédio, ainda não acreditava que tinha escolhido um apartamento como aquele para ela – Eu te chamo pra você apreciar a vista, que acha?

- Jura?

- Sim. Quando você quiser – a mulher sorriu.

- E por que não moraria aqui? – a garota questionou.

- Parece ser um apartamento muito espaçoso, eu não sou casada, nem tenho filhos – Hermione falou – Pedi um apartamento simples, bem localizado, limpo...

- Esse é bem localizado e limpo, só não é simples – a garota sorriu – Você poderia morar aqui sim, e quando casasse e tivesse filhos já teria o lugar para morar.

- Eu vou pensar no assunto – Hermione sorriu – Talvez eu devesse subir e dar uma olhada, aí se eu estiver no lugar errado certamente vão me expulsar!

- É uma boa idéia! – a garota comentou. As duas caminharam até a portaria do prédio. Lá, Hermione se apresentou ao porteiro, o qual parecia ser uma pessoa bem simpática. A garota a acompanhou até o elevador, e quando chegaram ao décimo andar a menina se despediu.

- Não esqueça do que prometeu – ela lembrou.

- Pode deixar... Ficarei esperando sua visita! – a porta do elevador fechou. Hermione sorriu. "Que garotinha simpática! Ah, que pena... Esqueci de perguntar o nome dela!", pensou Hermione. Mas certamente na próxima vez que a visse perguntaria.

Depois que deixou Hermione, a garota bateu na porta do apartamento que morava. Um homem alto, cabelos pretos como os da garota e olhos extremamente verdes atendeu a porta. A garota baixou as vistas, pela expressão do homem coisa boa não estava por vir.

- Será que eu posso saber onde a senhorita estava? – ele perguntou enquanto a menina entrava, depois bateu a porta com força.

- Fui dá uma volta! – a garota respondeu.

- Uma volta? Uma volta? Sara, você tem idéia de como eu fiquei quando fui lhe acordar e não a encontrei na cama? – o homem parecia furioso e ao mesmo tempo aliviado pela filha ter voltado.

- Sinto muito papai – Sara falou. Naquele momento, uma mulher apareceu.

- Ah... Querida! Que bom que está de volta! Eu não disse, amor, que ela voltaria – a ruiva enlaçou o pescoço do marido – Sara, não faça mais isso! Seu pai e eu ficamos muito preocupados.

- A senhora ficou preocupada? – havia certa ironia no tom da voz dela – Imagino que deve ter sido exatamente como ficou preocupada ontem com a possibilidade de perder aquela festa incrível...

- Querida, não seja tão dura com sua mãe – o homem se soltou da mulher e se ajoelhou em frente da filha que estava sentada no sofá.

- Prometo que da próxima vez irei ver sua apresentação da escola – a ruiva comentou.

- Feira de ciências! E claro que vocês irão... Só me ajudem numa coisinha... Quantas vezes mesmo eu já ouvi isso? Vinte, trinta? Não, eu acho que foi mais – Sara se levantou – Todo dia é a mesma coisa, o que é importante para a Sara pode esperar... Eu estou cansada disso!

- Perdoe-nos amor – Harry se aproximou, seus olhos estavam marejados, odiava quando magoava a filha, mas Gina insistira em ir para a festa, alegando que era importante que os Potters estivessem presentes – Eu sou um péssimo pai!

- Não papai... – a garota abraçou Harry – O senhor é incrível. Eu te amo.

- E a mamãe também não ganha um abraço? – Gina deu um sorriso.

- Também amo você, mamãe – ela abraçou a ruiva – Mas as vezes parece que a senhora não me ama...

- Oh, querida, que bobagem! É claro que amo você – Gina falou. Harry ficou calado. No fundo ele sabia que Gina estava sendo sincera, mas que o egocentrismo da mulher faziam-na ignorar completamente a filha, algumas vezes. Além disso magoar Sara, aquilo o magoava... – A próxima dança que você for apresentar nós iremos!

- Feira de ciências, mãe! Não dança! – Sara bufou de raiva e saiu irritada da sala. Harry deu um suspiro cansado.

- Dança, feira de ciências é tudo a mesma coisa – Gina sorriu para Harry. O abraçou e o beijou, mas ele encerrou logo o beijo.

- Eu vou falar com nossa filha – ele disse – Você poderia prestar mais atenção nela, Gina.

- Claro, querido! Eu te amo! – a ruiva falou. Harry deixou a sala e foi atrás de Sara.

- Posso entrar? – Harry perguntou na porta do quarto de Sara.

- Sim – ela estava na janela, olhando a cidade.

- Sara...

- Não vamos falar mais sobre isso, papai – a garota pediu.

- Como queira – Harry se aproximou da filha – Está um lindo dia pra ficar trancada aqui. Por que não vai visitar algum amigo?

- Mais tarde – Sara disse – Acho que fiz uma nova amiga hoje.

- Verdade? Fico feliz, querida.

- Acho que ela acabou de se mudar.

- Qual o nome dela? – Harry perguntou.

- Esqueci de perguntar – ambos sorriram – Mas sei que ela está no décimo quinto andar, então... Depois pergunto.

- Gostaria de conhecer sua amiga.

- Ela estava em dúvida se ficaria aqui no prédio ou não – Sara explicou – Se ela ficar, um dia apresento vocês!

- Ótimo! E convide-a para jantar qualquer dia desses – Harry sugeriu.

- Certo. Ela é muito bonita! – a garota comentou.

- Duvido que seja mais linda que você! – ele abraçou a menina e beijou sua face.

- Ela me prometeu que se ficasse, me deixaria ir ao apartamento dela apreciar a vista!

- Do décimo quinto andar a vista deve ser ainda melhor! Ela é sortuda!

- Eu disse isso a ela, mas... Ela não gostou da idéia! – Sara sorriu, lembrando-se da mulher – Ela tem medo de altura, papai... Uma bruxa com medo de altura? Provavelmente ela não voa de vassoura.

- Medo de altura? – Harry deu um sorriso triste. Ele conhecia uma bruxa que tinha aquele "problema"

- Papai? O que houve? – perguntou Sara percebendo a mudança na expressão do pai.

- Nada... Só algumas lembranças!

- Boas ou ruins? – Harry parou por um momento. Só então a velha raiva voltou...

- Ruins querida, não quero falar sobre isso – ele disse.

- Que acha de tomar café da manhã agora? – Sara sugeriu, fazendo Harry "esquecer" o passado...

Abriu a porta ainda receando que estivesse no prédio errado. O apartamento era enorme e confortável. Seria perfeito para um casal com filhos, mas para uma mulher solteira era um exagero. Hermione colocou a bagagem no chão e caminhou pelo local. Perto do sofá, numa mesinha de centro, havia um envelope lacrado com o selo do Ministério de Magia da Inglaterra.

"Srta. Hermione Granger,

Escolhemos esse apartamento, conforme as suas exigências. Não precisa se preocupar com aluguel, parte será pago pelo próprio Ministério, a fim de mostrar a nossa satisfação por ter uma pesquisadora como a senhorita. Ficamos agradecidos por ter aceito nosso convite, esperamos a sua presença na próxima segunda-feira, 2 de julho para os acertos finais do seu emprego.

Atenciosamente,

Rufus Scrimuger!"

Pelo visto ficaria no apartamento. Viu uma enorme janela na sala e involuntariamente lembrou da garota que conhecera alguns minutos atrás. Ela certamente adoraria a novidade. Sem nem chegar perto da janela, Hermione rumou para o quarto. Escolheu um que tinha uma cama de casal. Com um aceno de varinha começou a desfazer a bagagem. Quando terminou, tomou um demorado banho na banheira que havia ali.

Apesar de o dia estar só começando, ela colocou uma camisola e caiu na cama. Estava exausta, e facilmente pegou no sono. Ainda era sábado, tinha dois dias antes de ir ao Ministério e correr o risco de reencontrá-lo... Como estaria? Como reagiria com ela? Gostaria de ter aquelas respostas, mas sinceramente, preferia não encontrá-lo... Assim, Harry não a magoaria mais que já tinha magoado.

N/A: Ok, ok... Lá vem eu de novo neh! ¬¬ Eu queria esperar um pouquinho p escrever a fic, mas aí eu fiquei agoniada e não quis deixar p dp... :D A idéia veio qd eu estava sem pc, sei que estou cheia de fics p atualizar (Acreditem, eu vou atualizar todas!), mas foi uma das poucas vezes que tive uma idéia pra Harry e Mione estarem brigados:D hauahauahuhauahua... Bom... Ainda não sei como eles vão reagir ao se encontrarem, mas... Garanto que não será com beijos e abraços, ehehhehehe... :D Espero q tenham curtido o primeiro cap, tentarei postar o próximo assim que eu puder:D

N/A 2 Agradecimentos especiais à:

i Mione03 /i : Ahh... EU acho que nessa vc naum vai chorar n... :D Por enquanto eles vão ta brigados, mas será final feliz, eu acho... A n ser q eu resolva matar a Mione ¬¬ ahauhauahauah... Brincadeiraa:D Final feliz, eu prometo:D Eu vi seu vto lá na song do Desafio, muito obrigada, adorei seu comentariooo:D Brigada pelo seu comentário nessa fic daqui! Bjus!

i M!A /i : Que isso... Já disse q vc naum é chata:D Tava até sentindo sua falta... Pq vc sumiu... :D Mas q bom q ta de volta, espero q goste do primeiro cap dessa fic e leia a atualização de "Só queria ter dito q te amo"... :D ahuahauhauaha, entendo q eu estou de férias, mas... Não estou mais livre o dia td n, comecei a trabalhar na loja de minha tia, p num ficar o tempo todo em casa Só gastando ¬¬ . O tempo ta mais curto, mas prometo atualizar sempre q o pc permitir! E espero q mesmo q demore um pokito, vc atualize sua fic, oks! Oh lá... :D E pode ficar tranquilaaaa... ; ) A fic tem final feliz sim, eu prometo! Pelo menos naum tive nenhuma idéia p um fim trágico... ¬¬ . :D Brigada pelo comentário! Bjus!

i Clara Potter /i : ahuahauhauaha... Realmente, mais uma p minha lista neh:D 34! Hum... 34 fics aqui, fora uma no orkut e outra lá no fórum... :D Nossaa, é muita fic, neh! Espero q vcs num enjoem da minha pessoa, ahuahauahuahau! Ta aqui o cap 1, Clarinha, espero q vc vurta! Brigada por comentar, bjus!

N/A 3: Prontinhu... Primeiro cap postado, espero q tenham curtido... Num sei exatamente qts caps vai ter essa fic num, mas acho q num vai ser muito grande:D Breve eu volto! Brigada a todos q leram, comentaram e votaram! Bjus! PinkPotter : )


	2. Encontros

2)Encontros...

Hermione não saíra durante o sábado. Passou o dia arrumando suas coisas, já que realmente ficaria naquele apartamento. E como ela era bastante organizada, levou tempo para ajeitar tudo. No fim do dia, estava cansada demais para sair. Tomou um banho demorado, fez um rápido lanche e foi deitar.

Colocara o despertador para oito e meia; levantando-se assim que este tocou. Estava um dia lindo, o verão daquele ano provavelmente seria bem quente. Então, depois do banho, escolheu uma roupa leve e deixou o apartamento. Queria dar uma volta pela vizinhança, conhecer as pessoas que a cercavam. Contudo, não encontrara a garotinha do dia anterior, nem no elevador, nem na recepção do prédio.

"Ela mora no décimo andar! Seria inconveniente passar lá sem avisar? Ah, mas ela me pareceu tão gentil! Acho que quando voltar, eu vou passar no apartamento dela!", disse Hermione em pensamento, já deixando o prédio. Realmente gostara da menina; era como se conhecesse aquele jeito de algum lugar... "Que nada, Hermione! Vocês não conversaram nem por dez minutos! Não pode conhecê-la...", sorriu de si mesma.

Enquanto caminhava, Hermione observava cada detalhe da cidade. Mudara muito desde a última vez que estivera ali. Tudo na vida muda; pensou ela. Entretanto, desejava que algumas coisas jamais mudassem... Ao sentar num banquinho, olhou para o céu. Um saudosismo tomou conta dela, lembranças dos tempos de escola passeavam em sua mente.

i Estava em seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Mesmo com a morte de Dumbledore, a escola foi reaberta. Contudo, havia bem menos alunos que o normal. Aos poucos, Harry estava conseguindo informações sobre os Horcruxes; ainda estava abalado com a perda do antigo professor, sem falar que havia terminado com Gina. Hermione encontrava-se na sala comunal da Grifinória, com um livro de Runas nas mãos. Harry entrou feliz pelo buraco da mulher-gorda.

- Mione! – ele a chamou entusiasmado, Hermione sorriu e ele compartilhou um sorriso.

- Nossa Harry! O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou.

- Tenho duas notícias maravilhosas – Harry falou.

- Quais são?

- A primeira é que o medalhão que encontraram é o verdadeiro Horcrux – ele disse, Hermione deu um sorriso enorme.

- Mas isso é ótimo! – ela disse. Eles se abraçaram para comemorar – E a segunda?

- Gina e eu voltamos – Harry contou – Ela falou que não se importa com os riscos, que ficar comigo de qualquer jeito!

- Oh, Harry! Fico muito feliz por isso! – eles se abraçaram mais uma vez.

- Eu realmente a amo, Mione – Hermione sorriu.

- Eu sei. Falei que era loucura terminar com ela... Cabeça dura! – ambos sorriram – Espero que sejam muito felizes.

- Obrigado! – ele a beijou na testa – Agora eu vou contar ao Rony... /i 

Se Hermione soubesse que ao reatar com Gina, Harry um dia a magoaria, jamais teria ficado tão feliz naquele dia. Agora, as lembranças boas deram lugar as tristes. Um dia ele foi seu melhor amigo... Depois de anos de amizade, nada restou entre eles a não ser mágoas. "Ele ainda deve ter raiva de mim...", ela disse baixinho. Hermione não conseguia ter raiva dele. Apesar da briga e tudo que ouvira da boca daquele que tanto gostava, nunca conseguiu odiá-lo.

Não soube exatamente quanto tempo ficou ali, sentada, perdida em lembranças. Um tempo depois, porém, tentou deixar tudo de lado. Levantou e deu mais uma volta pelo quarteirão. Já estava ficando cansada e com fome. Seu relógio mostrava que eram onze e meia. Decidiu voltar. Encontrou a garotinha chegando ao prédio também. Hermione a chamou.

- Olá! – a menina se virou. Quando reconheceu Hermione, sorriu.

- Oi! E então, vai ficar aqui? – a garota perguntou.

- Vou sim – Hermione sorriu – Qual seu nome?

- Sara. E o seu?

- Hermione – ela disse. A pequena sorriu.

- É um nome grande. O meu é pequenininho – Hermione riu.

- Você não precisa me chamar de Hermione... Pode me dar um apelido – a mulher sugeriu.

- Posso te chamar de Mi, então? – Hermione acenou positivamente.

- Bem, Sara... Eu já estou instalada no apartamento, tudo em ordem! Que acha daquela visita ser agora?

- Jura? De verdade? Agora? – Sara parecia imensamente feliz.

- Claro. Afinal, eu prometi, não prometi?

- É que minha mãe sempre promete, mas nunca cumpri – a menina respondeu tristemente.

- Vai ver é porque ela não pode – Hermione tentou aliviar o clima.

- Ela nunca pode! – Sara se lamentou.

- Olha, não fica assim. Não vamos pensar em coisas tristes, está bem? – sugeriu com um sorriso.

- Está bem. A senhora vai deixar eu aproveitar a vista lá de cima?

- Não, a senhora não vai deixar... – Sara ficou triste por um breve instante – Porque eu não sou senhora. Pode me tratar por você.

- Certo, Mi – elas sorriram.

- Vamos, então? – Hermione chamou e as duas seguiram para o décimo quinto andar.

Quando chegou ao apartamento de Hermione, Sara correu para a janela. A mulher sentia calafrio só de lembrar a altura em que estavam; e mesmo depois de inúmeros convites da menina, Hermione não quis acompanhá-la, ficando o tempo todo, sentada no sofá, de olho na garotinha.

- Sara, você não gostaria de almoçar aqui? – Hermione convidou.

- Eu adoraria! – Sara respondeu – Eu só preciso avisar a meu pai.

- A seu pai? Seus pais não moram juntos? – perguntou Hermione.

- Moram, mas minha mãe não liga para onde estou – disse Sara normalmente. Hermione sentiu-se mal ouvindo aquilo – Na verdade, acho que ela até gosta quando não estou em casa. Assim ela tem o papai só pra ela!

- Oh querida, não fale assim – pediu Hermione.

- Mas é a verdade – Sara se afastou da janela e sentou ao lado de Hermione – Sei que ela me ama, mas... Sinto que é apenas como uma "obrigação", sabe... Aquele negócio de que toda mãe ama o filho... Minha mãe só liga para ela mesma e para o papai. Eu sei que ela ama muito meu pai, mas a mim... – Hermione sentiu uma imensa raiva da mãe daquela garotinha tão especial. Como alguém podia ser tão frio?

- E o seu pai? – Hermione questionou.

- Ele é o melhor pai do mundo – a menina sorriu lembrando do pai – Às vezes ele pisa na bola, mas eu sei que não é culpa dele. Não sei o que seria de mim se não fosse ele.

- Você o ama muito, não é?

- Muito. Todo mundo gosta dele, você também gostaria se conhecesse – Sara comentou.

- Espero encontrá-lo qualquer dia desses...

- Ele pediu para te convidar pra jantar lá em casa qualquer noite – a menina lembrou.

- Então, depois nós marcaremos – Hermione sorriu.

- Certo.

- Posso preparar nosso almoço, então? – a mulher perguntou.

- Pode, eu só preciso avisar a meu pai – Sara falou.

Ao sair do apartamento de Hermione, era quase noite. Seu pai permitira o almoço na casa da nova moradora do prédio, não imaginando quem seria... Quando Sara entrou, Harry estava na sala, lendo alguns pergaminhos. A menina sorriu para o pai.

- Nossa, pensei que ia até dormir lá – Harry brincou.

- Ah, papai. Não seja ciumento – Sara caminhou até Harry, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Mas essa pessoa te tomou de mim a tarde toda!

- Não saiu com a mamãe? – perguntou ela, estranhando. Geralmente, aos domingos, seus pais saiam à tarde.

- Não. Sua mãe saiu sozinha – Harry parecia aborrecido.

- Sozinha? Por quê?

- Bem... Ela e eu discutimos, a verdade é que queria ficar em casa hoje, mas você conhece o gênio de sua mãe – ele disse – Ela se chateou e foi sozinha.

- Ah, se soubesse que o senhor estava sozinho, teria vindo antes.

- Não se preocupe, querida. Pode brincar a vontade com sua amiguinha – Sara fez uma careta.

- Pai! Mi e eu não somos crianças para ficar brincando – Harry sorriu.

- Ah, sim... Claro. Vocês são duas mocinhas – a menina soltou um muxoxo. Será que para Harry, ela nunca iria crescer?

- Olha papai, eu adoraria ficar aqui conversando, mas tenho umas coisas para fazer no quarto! – a menina levantou.

- Coisas? Que coisas? – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, desconfiado.

- Umas bobagens... – Sara deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Sara Weasley Potter, não me diga que ainda não fez os deveres da escola!

- Fiz... Quer dizer... Uma parte! – ela levantou – Tchau, pai! Depois a gente conversa! – ela deu um beijo em Harry e saiu antes que levasse bronca. O homem sorriu sozinho.

Hermione queria desesperadamente que aquela noite demorasse uma eternidade para passar. Porém, ao fechar os olhos, adormeceu; ao abri-los novamente, já era a manhã do dia seguinte, como se a noite não tivesse demorado um segundo sequer. Deu um longo suspiro enquanto mirava o relógio. Estava na hora, precisava levantar ou se atrasaria em seu primeiro dia.

Estava nervosa, a possibilidade de encontrar Harry fazia seu coração bater mais forte e seu estômago doer. "Não vou encontrá-lo, não vou encontrá-lo", repetiu aquela mantra durante o banho e café da manhã. Ele tinha que estar em alguma missão, pediu em pensamento. Depois, desaparatou do apartamento, surgindo em frente ao Ministério de Magia de Londres. Respirou fundo e seguiu.

Cumprimentou todos que encontrou pelo caminho. Já tinha conversado com o Ministro e este lhe falara sobre o local em que ficaria. Tomou o elevador e apertou o botão quatro. Chegando ao andar em que estaria seu escritório, caminhou até o fim do corredor, onde deveria encontrar duas portas; uma em frente à outra. Ela encontrou. Escrito na porta à sua direito, estava "Sessão de Pesquisas Avançadas Contra as Artes das Trevas". Lá dentro encontraria cerca de cinco salas; aquela destinada a Hermione teria o nome "Hermione Granger".

"É aqui! Graças a Merlim não o encontrei!", Hermione disse em pensamento. Já estava com a mão na fechadura, pronta para abrir a porta, quando ouviu um barulho. Olhou para a outra porta, ficou em choque. Leu "Departamento de Aurores". A última pessoa que desejava encontrar acabara de abrir a porta, a fim de sair. Ficou pálida. Harry Potter estava em sua frente.

- Harry! – num misto de surpresa e nervosismo, ela deixou escapar o nome do antigo amigo...

N/A: Bom... Aqui está o segundo cap da fic! Não sei se está muito bom, sei que ainda n teve muitas cenas c HH, mas nos próximos caps essas cenas virão c mais freqüência:D Espero que estejam gostando:D

N/A 2: Agradecimentos especiais à:

i May33 /i :D Prontinhuu! Continuei! Ta aqui cap novo, espero que tenha gostado! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i Dama Mary Potter /i : ehehhhehehehe... Ahh... Gina vai ser bem mais q egocêntrica na fic.. :D Mais Pink num vai falar muito, se n estraga as surpresas... Aqui cap novo, espero que tenha gostado! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i Thamila Moliterno /i : Ahh... Desculpa se demorei um pouquinho, mas aqui está o cap novo, espero mesmo que vc goste:D Fico feliz que curta minhas fic! Prometo que tento atualiza-la mais rápido dessa vez, oks:D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i Naninha /i : Sobrinhaaaaaaaaa... :D Tia fica feliz por vc estar curtindo essa fic tb:D Tb n vou muito c a cara da Gina, mas... Preciso dela na fic, ehehehehehe... :D Mas n se preocupe... O final é feliz e HH! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i LiLaGraNgeR /i : Maninhaaaaaaaa... :D Q bom q ta curtindo a fic tb! \o/

Hum... Naum, eu não vou explicar logo o motivo da briga (pelo menos n tudo... Acho que deu p perceber que Gina ta no meio ¬¬ ), digamos que no decorrer da fic o motivo será revelado, acho que vou explicar através de lembranças, n sei ainda:D Bom... Espero q continue acompanhando e q goste! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i Thai /i : hauahauhauahauhaa... Eu sei que vc ODEIA a Gina, but... :D Eu preciso dela na fic. Não queria criar personagem novo, então a coloquei mesmo... É como se fosse um spoiler de HBP:D E pode ficar tranqüila, pq essa fic é happy end:D Eu prometo! Espero q curta o cap novo! Brigada por comentar! Bjus! I love you so much, dear niece:D

i MionePotterlove /i : Bom... Eu já respondi por MP, mas vou responder aqui de novo... :D Fico feliz que esteja curtindo minha fic... Prometo n demorar muito p postar! Ahh... E prometo tb n lhe fazer chorar... Pode ficar tranquila que essa fic terá final feliz, viu:D Contém spoilers tipo a presença de Horcruxes e o namoro entre Harry e Gina, mas acho que só... :D Espero que goste dos caps! Doroo vc tb! Bjus!

i Rita Rios /i : Ahh... Eu realmente fico sentida qd demoro p atualizar, mas só demoro muito mesmo qd algo acontece e me impede de continuar... :D E tb eu tenho muitas fics, aí n dá p atualizar todas ao mesmo tempo, então eu divido, sabe... Mas sempre que dá eu escrevo e posto p vcs:D Aqui ta atualização, demorou um poukinhu, mas chegou! Espero q vc goste:D Entendo o q vc disse... Tb "engulo" HG, pq n tem jeito mesmo, mas ler fics HH p mim é cem vezes melhor que ler os "momentos HG" do livro 6 Os HGs que me perdoem, mas eu particularmente, achei podre ¬¬ hauahauhauahuaa, minha prima e eu ficamos horas rindo de "as entranhas de Harry pareciam estar dançando conga" ¬¬ ahuahauahaua... Ninguém merece. Como eu já havia dito... A JK é uma otima escritora, mas em minha opinião, ela é boa em aventuras... Romances! ¬¬ Sem comentários:D Mas deixa p lá, neh! N dá p mudar o que ela fez:D Espero q goste do cap novo! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i Miss Paula Granger /i : Oieee... Que bom q ta curtindo essa fic tb! Aqui o segundo cap, espero q goste! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i Slytherin Black /i :D Yep... Mais uma da Pink... Qualquer dia vcs me expulsam do site, ahauahauhauahauha... :D Brincadeira! Bom... Aqui segundo cap, n sei se ta muito bom n, mas espero q goste! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i H2 4ever /i : Ahh... Mui contente em saber que vc ta curtindo a fic! Demorei um pokito, mas ta aqui o segundo cap, espero q vc goste! Brigada pelo comentário! Bjus!

i Gbell /i : Bom... Eu vou tentar desenvolver bem a idéia p deixar a fic bem legalz, espero que vc goste:D Num demorei muito, ta aqui cap novo... Espero q curta! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i Bruna Lynn Lee Evans Granger Potter /i : aahauhauahua... Realmente, vc adiantou um pouco a fic, mas já deu p perceber que é mais ou menos isso que vai acontecer, neh:D N deve demorar, até pq acho q a fic será curta, entaum... Em breve as coisas vao se ajeitando! Hum... Qts fics ainda farei eu n sei... ehehehehhehe, quem sabe! Depende das idéias neh:D Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i Ana Souza /i : Ahh.. Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando minhas fics e tb comentando! Aqui o segundo cap, espero que goste! Brigada pelo comentário! Bjus!

i Elzo /i : Hum... Bem, a fic é de Harry Potter sim... :D Eu n gosto muito de escrever sobre casais novos n, acho q nessa fic n deve ter n... :D Sorry! Mas se ler, mesmo sendo de HP, espero q curta! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i Ana Lívia /i : Aqui... Num demorei tanto assim, demorei:D Espero q curta o cap novo! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i Anny Chien /i : Prontinhu, aqui o cap novo:D Espero q vc tenha curtido... acho q n ta muito bom... No proximo eu tento melhorar:D Brigada pelo comentarioo! Bjusss!

i Mione03 /i : huahuahauhauaha... Pode deixar, vc tem minha palavra que aqui vai ser final feliz:D Fico feliz q esteja curtindo! Espero q goste do cap novo! Brigada por comentar! Bjus!

i Tarsila Carvalho /i : Aquiii... ehhehehehehhe... Prontinhu, segundo cap no ar, espero que vc goste:D Fico contente em saber que curte minhas outras ficssss:D Brigada pelo comentário! Bjus!

N/A 3: Bom... Sei q o cao ficou meio fraco... No proximo eu tento melhorar, oks! Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram! Grande bju! PinkPotter : )


	3. Antigas mágoas

3) Antigas mágoas

"É aqui! Graças a Merlim não o encontrei!", Hermione disse em pensamento. Já estava com a mão na fechadura, pronta para abrir a porta, quando ouviu um barulho. Olhou para a outra porta, ficou em choque. Leu "Departamento de Aurores". A última pessoa que desejava encontrar acabara de abrir a porta, a fim de sair. Ficou pálida. Harry Potter estava em sua frente.

- Harry! – num misto de surpresa e nervosismo, ela deixou escapar o nome do antigo amigo... Harry parecia tão surpreso quanto Hermione, contudo, nada disse por alguns segundos, nos quais ficaram apenas se encarando – Bom dia.

- Bom dia – ele lançou um olhar frio que fez Hermione baixar as vistas – O que faz aqui? – perguntou secamente.

- Fui convidada pra trabalhar nesse departamento – ela respondeu. Reuniu coragem e o olhou novamente. A expressão dele era dura, como se a sua frente estivesse um inimigo de guerra; não restara nenhum carinho do antigo olhar que recebia de Harry dos tempos de Hogwarts.

- E por que aceitou? Pensei que tivesse deixado bem claro que nunca mais queria me ver – eles estavam frente a frente depois de anos. 

- O mundo não gira ao seu redor Potter! – ela falou, mas aquilo soou estranho. Harry deu um sorriso irônico.

- Eu sei,_Granger_. Mas será que sua aprimorada inteligência não cogitou a idéia de que nos encontraríamos? Ou você ficou burra de uma hora para outra? – ele tentou fazer uma expressão de pena.

- Claro que pensei nessa infeliz possibilidade – ela alfinetou – Entretanto, a proposta foi irrecusável.

- A proposta foi irrecusável... – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente – Os anos passaram e você não mudou nada...

- O que está insinuando, Harry?

- Harry? Eu prefiro que use o Potter, só amigos me chamam de Harry – Hermione cerrou os dentes, ele estava começando a tirá-la do sério – E definitivamente, você não é minha amiga!

- Então... Potter! O que está querendo insinuar? – Hermione perguntou encarando-o, pelo visto os anos longes não mudaram a raiva que surgiu entre eles.

- Insinuar? Não estou insinuando, Granger, estou comentando um fato – ele sorriu – Você continua a mesma. Uma pessoa ambiciosa, que só pensa em seu próprio umbigo.

- É isso que eu sou pra você, não é? – Hermione tentava fitá-lo, sem lembrar as brigas decisivas que provocaram o fim da amizade.

- Sim, e eu não sei quando você começou a mudar ou se você sempre foi assim – Harry também não quebrava o contato visual. Aquela Hermione era diferente da outra, mais adulta, até mais bonita; mas no fundo, ele sabia que era a mesma.

- Então, Ha... Potter, você nunca me conheceu de verdade – ela disse dando as costas e colocando a mão na fechadura, a fim de abrir a porta. Harry a segurou pelo braço.

- E não faço questão de conhecer – ele falou – Ou poderia me decepcionar ainda mais.

- Basta ficar longe de mim.

- E quem disse que te quero por perto? – Harry ainda a segurava pelo braço, e sem perceber a raiva que estava sentindo, o fazia apertar mais o braço de Hermione. Doía, mas ela não iria reclamar – Ainda não sei por que voltou.

- Porque sou boa no que faço e precisam de mim aqui – ela o encarava bem de perto agora. Podia ver que as bochechas dele estavam ficando rosadas.

- Que pretensão! Mas eu não preciso de você – o braço agora doía mais que nunca, e eles estavam cada vez mais próximos.

- Outras pessoas precisam, e não vou embora por sua causa – Hermione avisou.

- Desde quando se importa com os outros? Desde quando não abandona os que precisam? – ela o encarou, perplexa. Desde a última vez que vira Harry, ele ficava insistindo naquilo, será que ele não entendia o que acontecera?

- Olha aqui, Potter. Já discutimos esse assunto antes e se você não quis entender o problema é seu...

- Agora é a parte que você me manda pra o inferno? – debochou ele com um risinho irônico – Você é tão previsível!

- E você é um teimoso e incompreensível – os olhos dela marejaram naquele momento. Sentia raiva de Harry e do que acontecera no passado. Ele ficou calado, sempre conhecera o olhar de Hermione e tinha certeza que conseguira magoá-la. Soltou o braço dela, notando que ficara vermelho.

- Sinto muito – murmurou apontando para o braço. Hermione não respondeu, abriu a porta, fechando-a na cara de Harry, sem se importar com o fato de que por pouco não o atingira no nariz. 

Encostou-se na porta, sentia-se segura por ter aquela barreira contra o homem que estava lá fora. Respirou fundo, não permitiu que uma única lágrima rolasse em sua face; não choraria pelo que aconteceu novamente. Em sua cabeça um único pensamento: "Por que resolvi voltar?". Recuperando a calma, ela se afastou da porta e rumou para sua sala. "Se é guerra que você quer... Guerra você terá!", ela disse baixinho enquanto se acomodava na nova sala.

Do outro lado, Harry permanecia imóvel. O retorno inesperado de Hermione o descontrolou, há séculos não sentia tanta raiva. "Mas ela merece toda a raiva e mágoa que sinto! Hermione é a única culpada!", pensou ele. Leu o nome do Departamento do Hermione e xingou baixo. Por que tinha que ser aquele setor? Justamente o que mais interferia no Departamento de Aurores? Saiu bufando de raiva, tinha uma reunião em alguns minutos, mas não importava; precisava falar com o Ministro da Magia.

- Senhor Potter, o ministro está... – a mulher nem terminou de falar. Harry abriu a porta com violência. O ministro estava conversando com alguém em sua lareira.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Rufus assustado.

- Por que a chamou aqui? – Harry perguntou sem se importar com o homem na lareira.

- Depois nos falamos – o ministro disse ao da lareira, que sumiu sem pensar duas vezes – Harry, acalme-se...

- Eu estou calmo! – a pele vermelha e a respiração um pouco ofegante, negavam claramente a afirmação do outro – Eu quero saber, por que chamou Hermione Granger aqui?

- A senhorita Granger? – o ministro deu um risinho nervoso. Na época da guerra, todos souberam da briga que separou os grandes amigos de Hogwarts – Pensei que ficaria feliz em vê-la.

- Não me faça perguntar novamente, Rufus – Harry se aproximou irado. O ministro engoliu em seco.

- Precisávamos dela, Harry. Peter se aposentou há quase um mês e o Departamento deles está um caos!

- E não havia no MUNDO inteiro uma outra pessoa?

- Poucos, mas... Ela era a melhor! Harry, você não sabe o trabalho que foi conseguir transferi-la para cá. O Ministério americano não queria liberá-la...

- Maldição! Por que diabos tinham que liberá-la? – ele perguntou mais para si que para o ministro. Rufus ficou calado, achou melhor não citar que o Ministério Americano só liberou Hermione Granger, porque ele próprio disse que Harry Potter precisava dela. Era uma mentira necessária, claro... Mas Harry não precisava saber.

- Eu sei que vocês não são muito amigos...

- Não somos nem um pouco amigos – Harry o encarou – Não espere que eu seja gentil com ela...

- Pelo amor de Merlim, Harry! Nós precisamos da senhorita Granger! – o ministro disse – Não podemos deixar o mal renascer.

- Eu não preciso de Hermione Granger – Harry pausou – Graças a Merlim! – falando isso, ele se virou e bateu a porta atrás de si. O ministro deixou seu corpo cair na cadeira.

- Por que tenho a leve impressão de que isso é só o começo? – murmurou, enquanto dava um suspiro profundo. Aberta em sua mesa, sua agenda mostrava os compromissos daquela manha... "10:30 – reunião com o Departamento de Aurores e Sessão de Pesquisas Avançadas Contra as Artes das Trevas".

Eram dez horas da manhã olhou no relógio. Tinha tanta coisa para organizar que não percebera o tempo passar, depois que se fechara em sua sala. Ali estava protegida; ficaria o dia todo se precisasse, só para não encontrar Harry novamente. Contudo, sua "paz" foi interrompida por uma batida na porta. Um homem alto, de cabelos alourados e olhos azuis entrou. Ele sorriu um pouco sem jeito para Hermione, que acabou correspondendo. Não era nenhum de seus colegas de Departamento, ela sabia. Quem seria, então? Perguntou-se, mentalmente.

- Bom dia – o homem se aproximou – Eu sou Nathan Green, auror.

- Ah! Bom dia – Hermione levantou e foi até o homem, estendendo a mão – Hermione Granger!

- Seja bem-vinda! Fico feliz que tenham contratado você, soube que é a melhor – a mulher corou de leve – Sou o vice-presidente do Departamento de Aurores, vim informar-lhe de uma reunião que começará em meia hora – Hermione não quis imaginar quem seria o presidente, ou como seria a reunião.

- Agradeço por ter vindo avisar.

- Nossos departamentos são interligados – ela soltou um muxoxo baixo, o ministro não lhe avisara sobre aquilo – A sua sessão investiga e a minha vai atrás dos mal-feitores! Estávamos atolados desde que Peter se aposentou.

- Vamos mudar isso a partir de hoje – ela sorriu.

- É muito bom ouvir isso, senhorita Granger.

- Pode me chamar de Hermione.

- Mark... – ele estendeu a mão novamente, a qual Hermione aceitou – Nos vemos em alguns minutos.

- OK – o homem sorriu para ela. Depois, deixou a sala. Ela riu sozinha, "Mark Green"... Era um homem bonito, charmoso; e parecia uma boa pessoa...

Os minutos que prescindiram a reunião, Hermione usou para ajeitar alguns papéis. Lera um pouco sobre o que estava acontecendo e não era nada bom. Havia rumores de que um bruxo muito poderoso estava tentando seguir os passos de Voldemort. O mundo bruxo não estava preparado para guerra, não como a que acontecera há quase dez anos atrás; Hermione faria tudo que pudesse para impedir. Quando faltavam cinco minutos para o horário marcado, deixou sua sala. Seguiu com os colegas para a sala de reunião. 

Era no mesmo andar em que trabalhava e as cadeiras estavam quase todas ocupadas. Viu Harry, Mark e mais umas quatro pessoas perto deles. O ministro também estava ali, uma mulher desconhecida ao seu lado. Hermione e os colegas sentaram, preenchendo assim, as cadeiras vazias. Quando seu olhar encontrou o de Harry, ela notou a mesma expressão do início da manhã; então desviou, encontrando o olhar de Mark, que lhe sorriu. Hermione sorriu de volta.

- Bom dia – o ministro se pronunciou – Podemos começar a reunião.

- E qual o propósito desta? – Harry perguntou.

- Apresentar a nossa nova colega de trabalho – todos os olhares voltaram-se para Hermione, que corou um pouco.

- Só isso? Ah, se soubesse não teria vindo – Harry comentou fazendo Hermione ficar ainda mais vermelha.

- É importante que estejamos mais unidos que nunca, Harry – Mark sorriu para Hermione – Repito, Hermione... Seja bem-vinda! – aquilo fez Harry bufar de raiva. Ele encarou Mark, sem entender por que ele já estava tratando Hermione apenas pelo nome.

- Muito obrigada. Fico aliviada em saber que existem pessoas educadas no Ministério – ela sorriu irônica para Harry – Agradeço a presença de todos, vim para tentar ajudar no que puder.

- Será que tem coragem para tal? – Harry desafiou, o ministro soltou um muxoxo de desgosto – Inteligência pode até ter, mas coragem?

- Não sei se lembra, mas pertenci a Grifinória quando estive em Hogwarts – Hermione encarou Harry.

- Um erro lamentável em minha opinião – o moreno debochou – Você não passa de uma CDF covarde e egoísta!

- Eu não admito que fale assim de mim – Hermione levantou a voz.

- Vocês poderiam parar, por favor? – Rufus interferiu. Harry e Hermione resmungaram chateados, e permitiram que a reunião prosseguisse.

Foi discutido sobre o bruxo desconhecido que tem ameaçado a paz; a trégua entre Harry e Hermione não durava dez minutos... Era só ter uma oportunidade que começavam a se agredir. O ministro precisou intervir diversas vezes até o fim da reunião. Assim decorreu todo o primeiro dia de Hermione. Tinha paz quando estava longe de Harry, bastava encontrá-lo que começava uma discussão. Chegou exausta em seu apartamento. Encontrou Sara na portaria do prédio.

- Olá, Sara! – Hermione sorriu.

- Mi! Como você está? – a menina abraçou Hermione.

- Cansada, e você?

- Estou bem! Esperando papai – Sara respondeu – Vamos até a casa da vovó, mamãe já está lá.

- Espero que se divirta.

- Obrigada! Mi...

- O que foi? – perguntou Hermione.

- Eu já disse que meu pai quer te conhecer? – Hermione confirmou balançando a cabeça – Eu estava pensando... O que acha de vir almoçar conosco domingo? Eu sei que falei em jantar, mas... Você pode chegar cansada do trabalho...

- Ah, querida... Eu adoraria almoçar com vocês! – a mulher sorriu – Domingo! Está marcado!

- Oba! – Sara sorriu – Papai e eu faremos um almoço maravilhoso!

- Tenho certeza que vou adorar conhecer seus pais. Bom... Agora eu preciso ir.

- OK – Hermione beijou a face de Sara.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Mi! – Sara disse. Hermione seguiu para o elevador. A menina ainda esperou por quase meia hora, então Harry apareceu.

- Sara – ele abraçou a filha – Ficou me esperando?

- Foi, não queria ir sem o senhor! – a menina sorriu.

- Eu amo você, filhota! – Harry beijou o rosto da filha – Vamos então?

- Vamos sim. Vovó disse que fez minha sobremesa preferida! – Sara contou – Papai...

- Oi?

- Eu já convidei a Mi! – ela disse.

- Quem? – Harry perguntou sem entender.

- Mi! Minha amiga, papai. A que acabou de se mudar.

- Ah, lembrei – Harry sorriu.

- Domingo, lá em casa – Sara avisou – Um almoço, que o senhor acha?

- Maravilhoso! Tenho certeza que sua amiguinha vai adorar o nosso almoço.

- Também acho! – Sara comentou sorrindo...

N/A: Aquiii... Capítulo 3 \o/ \o/ \o/ Bom... Vou me desculpando caso n seja exatamente cm vcs esperavam... O caso é q Pink naum leva jeito p brigas sabe... ¬¬ Mas espero que vcs gostem :D A idéia era ser uma short, sabe... Mas acho q n vai dá p ser short n... :D Apesar de n saber exatamente qts caps terão, sei que mais de cinco deve ter:D Espero q gostem, perdoem-me qualquer falha! Bus! PinkPotter : )


	4. Dias conturbados

4) Dias conturbados

Mais uma vez, ao acordar, desejou que a noite tivesse sido mais longa. Levantou sem vontade, e seguiu para o banheiro. Só de imaginar outro dia de trabalho ao lado de Harry, sentia-se exausta. Mirou seu reflexo no espelho, e deu um sorriso triste. Como aquela amizade de tantos anos pôde se perder assim? Respirou fundo, enquanto tentava se controlar, e evitar que as lágrimas rolassem sobre sua face. Nunca entenderia o porquê de tanto ressentimento... Harry sempre fora tão gentil e compreensivo... "As pessoas mudam...", pensou.

- Só queria saber por que uma mudança tão repentina – disse baixinho, ao fechar os olhos.

_O quarto estava completamente na penumbra quando Hermione entrou. Podia distinguir um corpo encolhido sobre a cama, no meio das sombras. Mordeu o lábio inferior, num gesto de incerteza. Talvez ele desejasse ficar sozinho naquele momento. Todavia, não queria voltar atrás. Abriu mais a porta e esta rangeu, chamando a atenção do garoto. ___

_- Vá embora, Gina – ele disse.___

_- Eu... Eu não posso, Harry – ele levantou a cabeça ao reconhecer a voz. Não era Gina.___

_- Mione, por favor, me deixe sozinho – Harry pediu, mas a morena já caminhava até ele. ___

_- Imagino... Como deve estar se sentindo – Harry não a encarava, nem mesmo quando ela sentou ao seu lado – Também perdi um grande amigo, Harry.___

_- Você não foi a responsável pela morte dele.___

_- Muito menos você – Harry a encarou.___

_- Hagrid fez o que achou certo – ela disse – Sentir-se culpado não o deixaria feliz.___

_- Ele está morto, Hermione! ___

_- Ele deu a vida dele para te salvar, como todos aqueles que te amam fariam – ele finalmente a encarou – Daria a minha por você, Harry.___

_- Mas eu não quero que morram por minha causa... Eu só queria... Poder ter todos aqueles que amo sempre comigo – ela podia ver que ele estava no limite. Primeiro foi a morte de Lupin, e agora, apenas duas semanas depois, Hagrid também morrera. ___

_- Lembra-se do que Sirius disse uma vez? – Harry a olhou bem nos olhos. Algumas lágrimas molhavam a face dela – Você sempre terá aqueles que ama no coração, Harry. ___

_- Ah, Mione – sem poder mais se controlar, ele chorou, enquanto ela o envolvia num abraço – Eu não queria que fosse assim...___

_- Eu sei que não. Todos sabem – ela o abraçou com força. ___

_- Obrigado por estar comigo – sussurrou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a sorrir. ___

_- Está tudo bem, Harry.___

_- Acabei brigando com a Gina... ___

_- Ela me contou – Hermione se afastou um pouco dele – Você quer que eu a chame agora?___

_- Não. Agora não – ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Ele a abraçou novamente... _

Com a mesma velocidade que aquela lembrança veio, ela se foi. O passado nada valia, se no presente Harry não a tratava daquela maneira. Limpou o rosto, não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas. E antes que as lembranças mais tristes viessem, tentou pensar em outras coisas... Tomou um banho rápido, esforçando-se para esquecer o passado. Não demorou a se arrumar; rumando em seguida para a cozinha, a fim de tomar um rápido café da manhã. Em alguns minutos, já estava no elevador.

- Mi! – ao ser aberta a porta, Sara entrou no elevador.

- Bom dia, querida – Hermione abraçou a menina.

- Já está indo para o trabalho? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, e você? Indo para a escola?

- Estou sim – a garota sorriu.

- E seus pais... Não te levam? – perguntou Hermione – Você vai sozinha?

- Geralmente papai sempre me leva, mas hoje ele precisou ir mais cedo para o trabalho – Sara explicou – Minha mãe deveria me levar, mas ela está ocupada demais...

- Não deveria ir sozinha.

- Falou igual ao meu pai... Mas eu já sou uma mocinha – ambas saíram do elevador.

- Londres é uma cidade muito perigosa para uma garotinha de... Quantos anos você tem?

- Nove! Quase dez – Sara disse.

- É muito novinha para estar saindo sozinha – Hermione a olhou preocupada. Pelo visto, a mãe dela não lhe dava muita atenção.

- Ah, Mi... Por favor, não conta para o papai não – ela pediu – Se ele descobre que estou indo sozinha vai ficar uma fera com a mamãe...

- A que horas você costuma ir para a escola?

- Esse horário, um pouco antes das oito – Sara olhou para o relógio no pulso.

- Então você vai me prometer uma coisa...

- O quê?

- Toda vez que seu pai não puder lhe levar, não vá sozinha para a escola – Hermione pediu – Saio para o trabalho nesse horário, então... Eu posso te levar, o que acha? 

- Sério? Não estaria incomodando?

- De modo algum – a mulher sorriu – Você promete para mim?

- Prometo! Toda vez que o papai não puder me levar; eu irei com você! – Sara parecia extremamente animada.

- Isso mesmo – Hermione sorriu – Basta ir ao meu apartamento, certo?

- OK.

- Onde fica sua escola? – Hermione perguntou.

- Naquela direção – já do lado de fora do prédio, Sara indicou para aonde deveriam seguir.

- Vamos, então – a mulher estendeu a mão, a qual foi aceita por Sara. Hermione sabia que Sara já era grandinha, mas a garota não pareceu constrangida por andar de mãos dadas a um adulto.

Mirou a garotinha ao seu lado, tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios. Na opinião de Hermione, ela parecia ser carente de carinho, carinho materno... Ela nunca fora mãe, mas estava quase certa de que a mãe de Sara não deveria ser das melhores. Como uma garotinha tão amável poderia ser tão desprezada pela mãe? Conhecia Sara há poucos dias, mas já sentia um grande afeto pela pequena. Sorriu, enquanto atravessavam uma rua. Realmente a escola não ficava muito longe do apartamento, mas era um caminho bastante movimentado e perigoso para uma menina de nove anos.

- Chegamos – Sara falou – Obrigada por me trazer, Mi.

- Não precisa agradecer, querida – Hermione sorriu – E não esqueça do que prometeu.

- Não vou esquecer!

- Tenha um bom dia.

- Você também, Mi – Sara beijou a face de Hermione – Tchau!

- Tchau! – despediram-se, e Hermione ficou a ver Sara correr até a porta da escola, onde encontra uma amiga. Sorriu, quando a viu virar-se e acenar para ela.

Olhou o relógio, eram oito e dez da manhã. Resolveu se apressar para não chegar ainda mais atrasada no trabalho. Caminhou até um lugar discreto e desaparatou. Surgiu no mesmo lugar de sempre, e seguiu para o Ministério de Magia. Torcia mentalmente para não encontrar Harry, mas ao abrir o elevador, o viu com uns pergaminhos em mãos, quase entrando na sessão dele. Ao ver Hermione se aproximar, ficou parado, como se a esperasse.

- Bom dia – disse Hermione formalmente.

- Todos os funcionários deveriam chegar às oito horas, Granger – ele disse ironicamente. Hermione parou, com a mão na maçaneta da porta. Respirou fundo e se virou.

- Eu já fui informada sobre isso, Potter – respondeu com um sorriso forçado.

- Mas pelo visto não se importou muito – Harry a olhou bem nos olhos – O que aconteceu com a senhorita perfeição?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Nossa... Acordou de mau humor ou é só seu charme matinal? – Hermione bufou de raiva.

- Oh... Bom dia, Hermione – ambos olharam surpresos para a nova pessoa que chegara. Era Mark.

- Bom dia, Mark – a mulher sorriu.

- Bom dia pra você também Mark! – Harry resmungou incomodado. Mark olhava apenas para Hermione, como se ele não estivesse ali.

- Ah, olá, Harry... – cumprimentou casualmente, como se só tivesse se dado conta da presença de Harry naquele momento. 

- Hermione, eu já preparei aqueles relatórios que me pediu – Mark disse.

- Obrigada. Estão com você? – Hermione questionou.

- Quais relatórios? – Harry perguntou confuso.

- Sim, estão. Quer que eu pegue? – Mark fingiu que não ouviu. A cara de raiva que Harry estava fazendo fez Hermione ter vontade de sorrir, mas ela se controlou.

- Eu agradeceria muito – ela sorriu amigavelmente para o homem.

- Pego agora mesmo.

- De que estão falando! – Harry segurou o braço de Mark e o impediu de seguir para o Departamento de Aurores.

- Uns relatórios que a Hermione me pediu sobre os últimos acontecimentos envolvendo esse provável novo bruxo das trevas... – Mark respondeu displicentemente, enquanto soltava-se e seguia seu caminho.

- Se queria relatórios, deveria pedir a mim, que sou o chefe do departamento – Harry olhou com raiva para Hermione.

- E você me escutaria? Você conversaria civilizadamente comigo? – Harry não respondeu – Por que tudo que tem feito desde que cheguei aqui é me agredir!

- Não esperava ser recebida com festa, esperava? – nesse momento, Mark voltou com os relatórios.

- Aqui estão, Hermione – entregou os pergaminhos à mulher.

- Realmente, agradeço muito – ela falou olhando apenas para Mark – Farei o máximo possível para ler todos hoje mesmo. Amanhã, provavelmente, estarei inteiramente a par de toda a situação.

- Sempre que precisar... – Harry já estava começando a ficar furioso. Quem aquele homem pensava que era para falar daquele jeito com Hermione, como se fossem velhos conhecidos?

- Preciso ir agora, conversamos mais tarde, está bem? – Hermione falou.

- Claro. Também preciso me apressar, com licença – e saiu em direção ao elevador.

- Algum problema, Potter? – perguntou Hermione antes de abrir a porta. Harry a segurou pelo braço.

- Ele não presta – disse, sem nem saber exatamente por que.

- Como?

- Já namorou metade das mulheres desse Ministério.

- Eu sei me cuidar, Har... Potter – por um momento, ela sentiu como se fossem os velhos tempos. Como se Harry estivesse preocupado com ela.

- Eu não me importo com você... – ele ficou realmente furioso, mas provavelmente era consigo mesmo por deixar-se se preocupar com Hermione. Ela não merecia. Largou-a e entrou em seu departamento; batendo a porta em seguida. Hermione sorriu um pouco.

Caminhou até sua mesa, com os pergaminhos em mãos. "Ele não presta"... Lembrou. Já tinha percebido que Mark não parecia muito de confiança, notava o jeito como a olhava. Hermione era uma mulher madura, e conhecia o tipo de Mark. Ele não precisava tê-la alertado. Contudo, permitia-se ficar um pouco feliz. Talvez Harry não a odiasse tanto quanto imaginava... 

Sua felicidade durou realmente muito pouco, pois no mesmo dia, ao encontrar-se com Harry acabaram discutindo. Ele parecia ter sua raiva duplicada, e Hermione imaginou que a razão havia sido o pequeno "aviso" que Harry lhe dera no início da manhã. Provavelmente, o moreno não se perdoara por ter "fraquejado" naquele momento.

- Graças a Merlim, estou indo pra casa – Hermione comemorou sozinha enquanto deixava a sala em que trabalhava. Trazia os pergaminhos feitos por Mark nas mãos.

- Hermione... – era Mark – Maravilha encontrá-la neste exato momento.

- Está indo embora? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, agora mesmo – Mark e Hermione caminharam até o elevador – E então, Hermione... – naquele momento, o elevador abriu.

Hermione soltou um muxoxo baixo ao ver que Harry estava lá dentro. Ele pareceu, igualmente chateado. Mark e Hermione entraram no elevador.

- Será que... Gostaria de jantar comigo essa noite? – Mark perguntou, deixando Hermione surpresa. Harry se mexeu inquieto.

- Eu não posso – Hermione disse.

- Não pode? Por que não?

- Desculpe-me, Mark, mas preciso ler os pergaminhos – ele lembrou dos relatórios.

- Você pode ler quando chegar... – insistiu. Harry sentiu aquela vontade de intervir, mas se conteve.

- Infelizmente, não dá mesmo – Hermione o encarou. Naquele momento, o elevador parou – Quem sabe outro dia...

- Está bem – Mark soltou contrariado.

- Até amanhã – Hermione apressou o passo, deixando os dois homens para trás.

Os outros dias da semana passaram sempre com os mesmo acontecimentos... Toda vez que se encontravam, era discussão na certa entre Harry e Hermione. E Mark ainda insistia em sair com a mulher, mas toda vez ela recusava. Então, o fim de semana finalmente chegou, para a alegria de Hermione. Passou o sábado em casa, revendo relatórios, e tentando encontrar pistas do novo bruxo maléfico. À noite, teve a visita de Sara. Haviam marcado o horário do almoço no dia seguinte.

O domingo amanheceu claro, e ensolarado. Hermione levantou cedo e aproveitou para ajeitar umas coisas de casa. No meio da manhã, seguiu para o banheiro e tomou um banho bem demorado. Escolheu a roupa daquele dia com cuidado. Estava louca para conhecer a familia de Sara, principalmente o pai dela que parecia ser tão bom. Sorriu enquanto passava um leve batom nos lábios. Estava pronta, usava um vestido alaranjado um pouco acima dos joelhos. Era de tecido leve, apropriado para a estação em que estavam.

Caminhou até a porta, em seguida, deixou o apartamento. Chegando ao andar do apartamento de Sara, respirou fundo. Não podia negar que estava um pouco nervosa. Sorriu de si mesma, era apenas... Um almoço. Parou em frente à porta, e tocou a campainha. Ouviu passos vindo, e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Mi! – Sara a recebeu, parecia estar muito contente – Que bom que chegou! Papai! Papai... A Mi chegou!

- Finalmente conhecerei a famosa Mi – disse uma voz extremamente familiar, que fez Hermione arregalar os olhos. Quando a porta foi aberta completamente, deu de cara com o dono da voz.

- Mi, este é o meu pai... Harry Potter – Sara apresentou com um largo sorriso. Harry e Hermione encararam-se completamente atônitos...

N/A:D Helloooo... Olha eu aqui novamente... Mais um cap novo pra vcs... Espero que gostem... Sei que não está... Muito interessante, mas... Acho que o próximo será melhor! D Sorry, se não coloquei o almoço nesse cap, mas é que... Eu queria um cap exclusivo p ele, e tinha que falar com foi a semana e talz... :D


	5. Almoço em família

5) Almoço em família

Caminhou até a porta, em seguida, deixou o apartamento. Chegando ao andar do apartamento de Sara, respirou fundo. Não podia negar que estava um pouco nervosa. Sorriu de si mesma, era apenas... Um almoço. Parou em frente à porta, e tocou a campainha. Ouviu passos vindo, e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Mi! – Sara a recebeu, parecia estar muito contente – Que bom que chegou! Papai! Papai... A Mi chegou!

- Finalmente conhecerei a famosa Mi – disse uma voz extremamente familiar, que fez Hermione arregalar os olhos. Quando a porta foi aberta completamente, deu de cara com o dono da voz.

- Mi, este é o meu pai... Harry Potter – Sara apresentou com um largo sorriso. Harry e Hermione encararam-se completamente atônitos...

Nenhum dos dois disse uma só palavra, apenas ficaram encarando-se como se estivessem vendo uma assombração. Os lábios de Hermione mexeram-se inconscientemente, mas não saia som algum. Seu olhar finalmente desviou de Harry, recaindo-se sobre Sara. A pequena parecia um pouco confusa pelo silêncio dos adultos, mas o sorriso não lhe abandonara os lábios. Então, ela era filha de...

- Harry... – o nome do homem saiu como um sussurro. Hermione não sabia o que dizer ou como agir.

- Hermione – ele também deixou escapar, o que não passou despercebido por Sara.

- Hermione? Como o senhor sabe que o nome da Mi é Hermione? – Sara questionou intrigada. Harry piscou duas vezes, antes de voltar os olhos para a filha.

- É que... – Harry não queria confessar a filha que já fora amigo de Hermione. Aquilo era passado; um passado que ele enterrara e definitivamente preferia não lembrar.

- Nós trabalhamos juntos – Hermione tomou a palavra, a mágoa estampada em sua voz. Entendera que Harry não queria que a filha soubesse como eles realmente haviam se conhecido.

- Isso. Trabalho com a senhorita Granger no Ministério.

- Que legal! – Sara sorriu – Então só falta a mamãe conhecer a Mi!

- Exato. Falta a sua mãe – Harry mirou Sara – Por que não vai chamá-la? Diga-lhe que sua _amiguinha_ chegou – Hermione cerrou os olhos, assim como Harry. Era como se de repente tudo que existisse neles fosse uma insana raiva.

- Mas e a Mi? – Sara não parecia disposta a abandonar a convidada um só minuto. Perceber aquilo aumentou a raiva de Harry.

- Não se preocupe, meu bem. Eu cuidarei bem da nossa convidada especial – e sorriu falsamente para Hermione, fazendo a morena tremer por dentro.

- Eu volto agora, Mi! – a menina sorriu para os adultos e saiu saltitando. Assim que Sara sumiu de vista, Harry imprensou Hermione contra a porta, segurando-lhe firmemente o braço.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou completamente irado. Ela podia ver a raiva através das íris verdes do homem.

- Seja mais claro, _senhor Potter_ - Harry cerrou os dentes e apertou o braço dela.

- Refiro-me a essa palhaçada... Qual seu interesse ao fingir ser amiga da _minha_ filha? – Hermione balançou-se inutilmente, a fim de livrar-se dele.

- Interesse? Você acha que só podem ser amigos de uma garotinha como a Sara por interesse? – o moreno afrouxou um pouco a pressão no braço dela, mas nem por isso a soltou – Você é um completo idiota, Harry!

- Não ouse falar assim comigo! Eu não quero você perto de minha filha!

- Não é você quem decide isso – ela disse desafiadoramente.

- Ela é minha filha!

- E eu sou amiga dela! – Hermione tinha um sorriso provocativo nos lábios.

- Eu... Odeio... Você! – ele praticamente sussurrou entre dentes, encarando-a. Podia sentir a respiração já irregular dela.

- Papai? – Sara estava ligeiramente assustada. Harry fingiu um sorriso e se afastou de Hermione – O que... Está acontecendo?

- Nada, querida – Hermione sorriu falsamente para Harry também, e se aproximou de Sara – Está tudo bem.

- Você tem certeza, Mi? – a menina perguntou, preocupada.

- Tenho – a mulher, disfarçadamente, passou a mão sobre o braço que Harry apertara, no intuito de fazer a provável vermelhidão desaparecer.

- A mamãe está terminando de se arrumar – a pequena rolou os olhos, fazendo Hermione sorrir. Ambas sentaram no sofá. Harry apenas observava a intimidade que parecia haver entre aquelas duas. Caminhou até o bar, e serviu-se de uísque.

- Você está servida, _Mi_ - Harry perguntou ironicamente levantando o copo de bebida.

- Não, muito obrigada, senhor Potter.

- Ah... Precisa chamar o papai assim não. Chama de Harry – Sara sorriu para o pai, mas Harry estava cego demais pela raiva para notar.

- Apenas amigos me chamam de Harry – não conseguia deixar de olhar para Hermione – E a _Mi_... Não conhece bem o significado dessa palavra!

- M-mas... – Hermione olhou para a garotinha ao seu lado, estava claro que a menina ficara envergonhada com a resposta do pai.

- Não se preocupe, Sara – a morena sorriu – Seu pai deve estar um pouco chateado.

- Ele não parecia chateado – a pequena olhou magoada para o pai. Harry só então entendeu que estava magoando a filha, ao ser indelicado com Hermione.

- Não, eu não estou chateado, filha – ele largou o copo, aproximando-se da menina. Sentou ao seu lado – Desculpe-me. Só estou um pouco... Surpreso.

- Jura? – ele sorriu para a menina.

- Juro! – Sara se jogou nos braços do pai e o abraçou. Hermione deu um sorriso discreto e involuntário. Como imaginara, ele era um ótimo pai.

- Prontinho. Aqui estou – uma voz feminina foi ouvida – Onde está a sua amiguinha, Sara? – quando a mulher ruiva chegou à sala, e seu olhar encontrou o de Hermione, toda a cor do rosto de Gna desapareceu.

- Eu sou a amiga da Sara, senhora _Potter_ - Hermione a encarou desafiadoramente. Então, Gina conseguira mesmo casar com Harry, pensou.

- V-você? – as palavras quase não saíram da boca da ruiva.

- Sim, querida – Harry levantou e tomou a frente, antes que Gina demonstrasse que conhecia Hermione – Chama-se Hermione Granger.

- Como? – Gina olhou confusa para Harry.

- Hermione Granger. Está trabalhando comigo no Ministério – Harry apontou discretamente para Sara.

- Ah, sim! Olá Hermione! – a ruiva forçou um sorriso.

- Tudo bom, senhora Potter?

- Sim. Harry, meu amor, poderia vir comigo até a cozinha? – Gina perguntou.

- Claro. Com licença – Harry abraçou a esposa e saiu.

- Tem alguma coisa errada! – Sara comentou enquanto via os pais se afastarem.

- Não se preocupe, querida – Hermione tentou fazê-la esquecer um pouco o clima tenso que estava na sala – Então... Como foi aquele filme que disse que ia assistir? – a menina começou a contar...

- O que _ela_ está fazendo aqui? – Gina perguntou furiosa.

- Ela é amiga da Sara! – Harry respondeu irritado.

- Amiga da Sara? Amiga da Sara? Por que Hermione seria amiga de uma garotinha? – a ruiva andava de um lado para outro.

- Eu...

- E como assim "ela trabalha no Ministério"? – o cortou empurrando-o na parede.

- Foi transferida – ele disse.

- Transferida? Você está trabalhando com Hermione e não me contou? Há quanto tempo estão se vendo?

- Não estamos nos vendo! Não fale como se eu estivesse gostando! – ele bufou de raiva.

- Então por que não me contou?

- Porque não julguei necessário. Hermione é passado, nossa amizade terminou há muito tempo, e você sabe disso!

- Não conversaram sobre o que aconteceu no passado? – havia ansiedade na voz dela.

- Não.

- Nada? Tem certeza? – insistiu na pergunta.

- Não, Gina! Hermione e eu não temos mais nada que conversar! – o moreno parecia mais irritado. Odiava recordar esse assunto.

- Isso mesmo, querido – a ruiva o enlaçou pelo pescoço – Não perca seu tempo com ela.

- Melhor irmos... Finja que não conhece Hermione. Não quero que Sara saiba que já fomos amigos...

- Sara não poderia ter escolhido uma amiga melhor? – Gina revirou os olhos.

- Nossa filha não tem culpa! – a mulher tentava beijar-lhe os lábios, mas Harry desviava - Gina... Não é hora para isso!

- Eu te amo, Harry. Te amo – a ruiva sussurra perto dos lábios dele – Nunca esquece isso, certo?

- Gina...

- Eu não sei viver sem você – o moreno a encarou. Já amara muito àquela mulher, mas os anos o ensinaram que ela não era a mulher da vida dele. O casamento desgastado só não terminara por causa de Sara.

- Deveria começar a aprender... – ele se soltou dos braços dela.

- E nossa filha? Fruto do nosso amor, Harry...

- Por favor, Gina – o moreno a cortou antes que ela começasse a tecer motivos que evidenciassem que não deveriam se separar. 

Depois, retirou-se da cozinha. Caminhando até a sala, ouviu risadas alegres preenchendo o ambiente. Parou quando viu Hermione e Sara entretidas numa conversa animada. Observou a cena; a filha e Hermione pareciam tão ligadas. Há quanto tempo deveriam se conhecer? Uma semana? Um pequeno sorriso esboçou em seus lábios ao constatar o quão feliz a menina deveria estar.

- O almoço está servido! – Gina o fez despertar de seus pensamentos. A cara da ruiva demonstrava sua insatisfação. 

- Vamos, Mi! – Sara levantou e pegou a mão de Hermione, guiando-a até a sala de jantar. Harry as seguiu em silêncio. 

- Espero que goste, senhorita Granger – Gina olhou irada para Hermione. A morena apenas sorriu.

- Você também é um auror, Mi? – Sara perguntou, já à mesa. Gina servia a convidada.

- Não. Trabalho no campo de pesquisas – Hermione contou.

- Ah... E você também tem missões como o papai?

- Geralmente não. A não ser que seja uma missão muito importante – a morena sorriu.

- Verdade? Jamais pensei que se arriscasse em missões – Harry provocou.

- Arrisco-me por tudo que acredito valer a pena, Potter! – ela devolveu contrariada. Aquelas alfinetadas de Harry a deixavam revoltada. Depois de tudo que vivera ao lado dele, nos tempos em que Voldemort ainda era vivo, como Harry poderia duvidar da lealdade dela pelos seus ideais?

- Então, senhorita Granger... – Gina cortou a conversa – Gostando do almoço?

- Sim. Está maravilhoso! Parabéns, senhora Potter. Cozinha divinamente! - Hermione sorriu para Gina.

- Não foi a mamãe quem fez! Mamãe não sabe cozinhar! – Sara deixou escapar, o que fez a face da ruiva ficar escarlate.

- Sara! – Gina reclamou.

- Mas mamãe... Não foi a senhora quem fez, foi o papai – Hermione não parecia surpresa.

- Então, meus elogios ao senhor Potter! – Hermione ergueu a taça.

- Agradeço – ele voltou a comer, e preferiu tentar ignorar a presença de Hermione.

Como Gina também não conversara mais, o ambiente ficou preenchido pelas vozes de Sara e Hermione. Aquilo não incomodava Gina, mas estava deixando Harry bastante perturbado; saber que sua filha dava-se tão bem com Hermione era a pior coisa que podia ter acontecido. Quando o almoço terminou, seguiu contrariado para a sala. Embora ficar ouvindo a conversa das duas era irritante, deixá-las sozinha significava que estava perdendo sua filha para aquela mulher.

- Filha, o que acha de irmos ao Beco Diagonal? – Harry cortou Hermione. Gina não estava mais com eles.

- Mais tarde, papai – Sara sorriu para o pai.

- Por que não agora? – o moreno insistiu.

- Porque temos visitas? – Sara olhou incrédula para o pai.

- Talvez esteja na hora de eu ir... – Hermione ficou desconsertada com a indelicadeza de Harry.

- Não! Nós acabamos de comer a sobremesa! – a menina parecia chateada – Ainda é cedo, Mi! E papai... Nós podemos sair mais tarde!

- Claro, meu bem! – Harry soltou um muxoxo desanimado. Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso ao mirar o moreno. Ele estava tentando ganhar a atenção da filha, a qual esteve voltada para Hermione desde que chegara ali.

- Eu realmente preciso ir agora, Sara – Harry voltou o olhar ara Hermione, confuso.

- Mas... – Sara ia protestar.

- Desculpe. Entretanto, eu tenho certeza que vai se divertir muito no Beco Diagonal com seu pai! – Hermione preferia não encarar Harry.

- Está bem! – a garota deu um pequeno sorriso – E por que não vem conosco? – Hermione viu-se obrigada a olhar bem nos olhos do antigo amigo, para descobrir a resposta correta.

- Não posso – viu Harry dar um discreto sorriso – Quem sabe de uma outra vez?

- Tudo bem! Eu adorei o almoço, Mi! – a menina sorriu e a abraçou.

- Eu também, querida – Hermione beijou-lhe a bochecha – Agora vá se arrumar para ficar ainda mais linda e sair com seu pai!

- Pode deixar que eu a acompanho até a porta, filha – Harry tranqüilizou a pequena.

- OK! Tchau, Mi! – Sara acenou e correu para o quarto. Hermione levantou-se e caminhou até a porta, Harry em seus calcanhares. 

- Até logo, Potter – ela disse, e ia saindo, mas sentiu a mão dele novamente em seu braço. Dessa vez, ele não apertou a região.

- Tchau, Granger – eles se encararam. Hermione sabia que aquilo não significava que seriam amigos novamente, ele apenas estava grato e feliz por poder ficar com a filha.

N/A: Ok, ok... O almoço não foi como vcs esperavam, neh! chorando até agora por não ter conseguido escrever o cap direito. Mil perdões gente... Eu sou péssima em brigar bate a cabeça no teclado. Juro q tentei escrever mais coisas, mas num saia... Ficou isso mesmo, sem muita briga de fto, sem muita coisa interessante, mil perdoes... Só posso torcer para q curtam e me desculpem... Prometo que haverá mais coisas interessantes no decorrer da fic... D Ahh... e claro... espero q tenham percebido uma pista importante que dei no cap! ; )


	6. Uma chegada inesperada

6) Uma chegada inesperada

Hermione acordou cedo na segunda-feira. Na verdade, pouco conseguira dormir durante a noite, ainda recordando-se do almoço na casa de Harry. Ele estava casado, com Gina... Lembrou-se de Sara. Sempre notara que a menina era carente de amor materno. Agora sabia o porquê. Suspirou pesadamente e não conseguiu evitar as lembranças de anos atrás...

_Estava deitada em sua cama, no quarto que dividia com Gina na Mansão dos Blacks. Em seu colo, um grosso livro estava repousado e Hermione lia concentrada. O abrir da porta chamou sua atenção e a fez tirar os olhos da página para ver quem entrava. Era Gina. E por alguma razão parecia eufórica.___

_- Mione! Preciso te contar uma coisa – ela se aproximou sorrindo.___

_- Claro, Gina. Pode contar – a morena marcou a página que lia, depois fechou o livro.___

_- Eu tive uma idéia fantástica! ___

_- Verdade? Algum plano para podermos derrotar Voldemort?___

_- Não, não... Esses planos eu deixo para sua mente imaginar – Hermione podia jurar que a ruiva estava debochando – Meu plano não tem haver com batalhas, mas sim com casamento!___

_- Casamento? Está louca Gina! Isso não é o momento para...___

_- Claro que é, Hermione. Estamos no meio de uma guerra e eu não quero morrer solteira – Hermione revirou os olhos e definitivamente arrependeu-se de ter parado sua leitura – Só que o Harry é meio lento!___

_- Harry não é lento, Gina. Ele apenas preocupa-se, afinal como você mesma disse estamos no meio de uma guerra! Ele não quer compromissos podendo morrer na próxima batalha! – Hermione tentou explicar.___

_- Ele não vai morrer! Harry vencerá a batalha, e como nos amamos muito seremos felizes para sempre! – disse convencida.___

_- Ótimo! Então, casem-se quando a guerra acabar!___

_- Não! Eu quero me casar o quanto antes – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha.___

_- Por que a pressa? Harry a ama tanto quanto você.___

_- Tenho medo... Medo de que ele se apaixone por outra! – Hermione sorriu.___

_- Casado com você, ele não estaria imune de se apaixonar por outra!___

_- É diferente. Harry não me deixaria se já estivesse casado comigo – Gina falou – Ainda mais se tivermos um filho!___

_- Gina, criança não mantém casamentos.___

_- Mantém sim! E além de manter... Provocam casamentos – ela deu um sorriso malicioso.___

_- O-o quê está querendo dizer com isso? – Hermione perguntou – Você está grávida?___

_- Claro que não. Pelo menos, ainda não! – Gina agora sorria ainda mais – E esse é o meu plano!___

_- Engravidar para casar com Harry? Gina, esse é o plano mais ridículo que eu já escutei!___

_- Não é nada! Você está é com inveja porque não pensou nisso antes e agora o Rony está com outra – ela disse.___

_- Rony e eu não estávamos mais nos entendendo, e eu jamais faria algo assim! – Hermione ficou furiosa.___

_- Ah claro! A politicamente correta, Hermione Granger! Você é apenas uma CDF que nunca arranjará alguém que a ame de verdade por ser tão chata! – Gina despejou aquilo, mas não parecia arrependida. ___

_- Pelo menos não jogo sujo. ___

_- Problema seu! Meu plano é brilhante e eu vou colocá-lo em ação! Sem Harry saber, claro – nisso ela cerrou os olhos – E não ouse contar a ele. ___

_- É claro que vou contar isso a Harry! Trazer uma criança ao mundo agora é loucura! Sem falar que você não a deseja de verdade. Pense Gina... Como vai ser essa família que você quer construir... Você nem sequer quer essa criança, senão pelo simples fato de usá-la para se casar com o Harry!___

_- Isso é problema meu! E criança não deve ser tão difícil de criar, eu tenho os meus pais... E eu estou avisando, Hermione... Não ouse contar meu plano a Harry! Ou juro que se arrependerá – sem ouvir a resposta de Hermione, Gina deixou o quarto._

Aquela foi a última vez que conversara com Gina. Depois daquele dia, apenas trocavam poucas palavras, e somente quando era necessário. Deu um sorriso triste ao perceber que a ruiva fizera o que planejara, engravidou apenas para casar-se com Harry. E quem pagava pelo egoísmo dela era Sara, pois a menina não podia dizer que tinha uma mãe de verdade.

Terminou o café da manhã ainda pensando no dia anterior e no passado. Não sabia exatamente o que Gina fizera, mas além de cumprir seu plano, ela cumpriu as próprias palavras. _" Não ouse contar meu plano a Harry! Ou juro que se arrependerá"_. Sua amizade com Harry começara a se deteriorar a partir do dia que tentara o alertar do plano de Gina. Ele não reagiu como Hermione esperava, o que significava que Gina fora mais rápida, e de alguma forma o havia preparado para o que Hermione tinha a dizer. Com um toque de varinha, lavou a louça e deixou o apartamento.

Estava sentado à mesa, assim como Gina e Sara. A esposa parecia estar falando algo, mas Harry não ouvia. Seus pensamentos estavam longe. Jamais imaginara que a amiga que Sara tanto gostava era Hermione. Sorriu para si mesmo, como a vida é irônica. Tentou afastar-se da morena, mas não conseguira. Olhou por um momento a menina tomar seu café da manhã, e sabia que Sara estava mais feliz que nunca. "Pelo menos de minha filha posso afirmar que ela gosta!", disse mentalmente. Depois, olhou para Gina e deu um pequeno sorriso. Não conseguia entender por que Hermione passou a odiar a ruiva. Ela nunca lhe fizera mal...

_Encontrou-a sozinha na sala, havia apenas uma luz próxima a ela, e Harry pôde perceber que estava chorando. Aproximou-se lentamente, fazendo-a levantar a cabeça para ver quem chegara. Rapidamente tentou secar as lágrimas, mas Harry já as tinha visto. Sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou.___

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa, meu amor? – questionou afagando-lhe os cabelos.___

_- Não, Harry. Está tudo bem – a voz de Gina estava rouca, devido ao choro.___

_- Não pode estar tudo bem, ou você não estaria chorando! – ele se afastou um pouco para poder encará-la – Diga-me o que aconteceu!___

_- Ah meu amor, não quero causar intrigas entre vocês.___

_- Entre quem? – perguntou carinhosamente.___

_- Entre você e a Mione, vocês são tão amigos – ela baixou a vista.___

_- Não estou entendendo, Gina – Harry agora ficou preocupado – O que tem a Hermione?___

_- Nada! Nada querido, eu sou uma boba... – ela fingiu um sorriso e o beijou nos lábios, mas Harry quebrou o beijo.___

_- Gina, o que aconteceu? Diga-me agora mesmo, por favor! ___

_- Nem sei como te dizer isso, Harry...___

_- Gina... – ele ficou impaciente.___

_- A Hermione está mudada. ___

_- Como assim?___

_- Depois que ela terminou com o Rony, ela está muito carrancuda, fria... ___

_- Eu podia jurar que ela parecia mais feliz – Harry falou, confuso.___

_- Isso é o que ela tenta transparecer, mas não é verdade. Sou eu que a escuto chorando no quarto.___

_- A Mione chora muito? – perguntou preocupado. Harry pensou ter visto uma certa raiva no semblante de Gina, nesse momento – Eu vou conversar com ela e...___

_- Melhor não, Harry. Tentei conversar com ela e agora...___

_- Agora o quê?___

_- Ela parece que me odeia! Só porque disse que a vida continua, e que ela ainda encontrará alguém que a ame muito e...___

_- Hermione não a odeia, Gina.___

_- Isso é porque você não ouviu o que ela me falou. A Mione está transformada... Não quer que ninguém mais seja feliz. E como eu sou feliz, ela me odeia e quer acabar com minha felicidade!___

_- Não seja ridícula! Hermione não é uma pessoa egoísta – Harry levantou do sofá revoltado. Gina bufou de raiva, mas parecia estar tentando se acalmar. ___

_- Está bem, Harry. Você não acredita em mim, mas verá que logo terá a prova de que Hermione não é a mesma – Gina o abraçou – Ela não quer me ver feliz ao seu lado e aposto que tentará nos separar.___

_- Gina...___

_- Eu sei o quanto gosta dela, Harry – ela baixou a vista – Mas eu sou sua namorada. Eu te amo. ___

_- Eu também te amo, Gina. Mas tenho certeza que está enganada em relação a Hermione – Harry deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios. ___

_- Espero estar enganada – ela sorriu, antes de beijá-lo mais intensamente._

Harry balançou a cabeça para afastar aquelas lembranças. Gina estava certa, e por alguma razão Hermione não gostava mais dela. Lembrou-se que no dia seguinte, a amiga veio com uma conversa completamente absurda, de que Gina tentaria engravidar apenas para casar com ele. Era a prova que Gina comentara, Hermione não queria que a ruiva fosse feliz.

Doeu saber que a melhor amiga estava transformando-se num ser tão egoísta. Depois daquele dia, a amizade deles nunca mais fora a mesma. Gina realmente engravidou algum tempo depois, mas não foi propositalmente, tinha certeza. Mais lembranças vieram, as mais dolorosas que Harry tinha. Contudo, Sara tirou-lhe de seus devaneios.

- Papai! Vamos para a escola, quero chegar cedo hoje – a menina falou.

- Sim, querida – ele apenas sorriu, e despediu-se de Gina.

- Tenham um bom dia! – a mulher desejou.

Sara e Harry caminharam até o elevador. Ele lembrou que Hermione morava ali também e questionou-se se passaria a encontrá-la frequentemente. Quando a porta abriu, não havia ninguém. Agradeceu mentalmente por ela não estar ali; não queria vê-la, pelo menos depois de recordar algo que há tanto tempo não pensava. Saiu do elevador, de mãos dadas a Sara. Parou e sorriu ao encontrar um velho conhecido.

- Paul! – ele se aproximou do homem que estava na recepção. Era um pouco mais alto que Harry, seus cabelos eram castanhos claros e caiam livremente até a altura dos olhos, os quais eram de um azul intenso.

- Harry Potter! Jamais imaginei encontrá-lo aqui – o homem se aproximou e deu um abraço em Harry, mas tomando cuidado para não estragar o enorme buquê que carregava – Essa é a Sara?

- Sim. Sara, este é Paul Slater, velho amigo de seu pai – Harry falou.

- Olá senhor Paul!

- Pode me chamar apenas de Paul, querida. Nossa, vi está menina pequenininha! – Paul sorriu.

- Essas crianças crescem rápido! – Harry comentou, fazendo-os sorrir – Mas o que o trás de volta a Inglaterra? 

- Vim para um Congresso de Medicina Bruxa – ele explicou – Ficarei algum tempo aqui. Acabei de chegar e vim fazer uma surpresa a uma grande amiga...

- Amiga? Sei... E traz um buquê desses para uma amiga? – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha desconfiado, fazendo o outro sorrir.

- Bom... Eu garanto a você que hoje somos só amigos – ele pareceu ligeiramente triste – Já fomos noivo, mas rompemos há algum tempo atrás.

- Sinto muito, Paul! – Harry ficou sem graça.

- Eu a amo muito, Harry. Tanto que não consegui me afastar dela – ele contou – E aprendi a aceitar apenas uma amizade só para não perder o contato.

- Nossa... Deve ser uma mulher e tanto – Harry brincou para descontrair a situação. Paul sorriu.

- E é... – nesse momento a porta do elevador se abriu – Olha só... Ela acabou de aparecer.

- Verdad... – Harry ficou boquiaberto ao ver Hermione se aproximar. Era ela a ex-noiva do amigo?

- Paul? Por Merlim, o que está fazendo aqui? – a mulher sorriu imensamente e correu até o antigo noivo, abraçando-o.

- Achou que quem seria a primeira pessoa que eu visitaria ao chegar à Inglaterra? – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela enquanto abraçavam-se.

- Que legal... Será que a Mione ainda gosta dele, papai? – Sara questionou com um sorriso nos lábios. Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, por alguma razão não estava mais contente em rever Paul...

N/A: Aêê... Cap novo postado, sei que demorei, mas realmente não tive condições de postar antes! Bom... Duas lembranças importantes para a história, aos poucos tudo vai se esclarecendo... ; ) Ainda tem mais... Well... Um personagem novo aí, para complicar um pouco a vida do Harry D Prometo que não vai demorar muito p próximo cap! Obrigada a todos q leram, comentaram e votaram! Grande bju! PinkPotter : )


	7. Um pitada de ciúme

7) Uma pitada de ciúmes

- Nossa... Deve ser uma mulher e tanto – Harry brincou para descontrair a situação. Paul sorriu.

- E é... – nesse momento a porta do elevador se abriu – Olha só... Ela acabou de aparecer.

- Verdad... – Harry ficou boquiaberto ao ver Hermione se aproximar. Era ela a ex-noiva do amigo?

- Paul? Por Merlim, o que está fazendo aqui? – a mulher sorriu imensamente e correu até o antigo noivo, abraçando-o.

- Achou que quem seria a primeira pessoa que eu visitaria ao chegar à Inglaterra? – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela enquanto abraçavam-se.

- Que legal... Será que a Mione ainda gosta dele, papai? – Sara questionou com um sorriso nos lábios. Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, por alguma razão não estava mais contente em rever Paul...

- Deixe-me adivinhar... Veio a um Congresso de Medicina Bruxa! – Hermione estava tão contente que sequer se importava com a presença de Harry; não iria permitir que o moreno estragasse aquele momento.

- Exato – Paul sorriu – Trouxe para você – e entregou o buquê para Hermione.

- Obrigada – ela corou de leve. Talvez pelo velho costume, Paul entrelaçou uma de suas mãos a da mulher.

- Tinha seu endereço e resolvi passar aqui. Acabei encontrando um grande amigo...

- Bom dia, Granger – Harry cumprimentou de mau-humor.

- Bom dia.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Paul perguntou. Hermione corou de leve, jamais comentara com o ex-noivo que um dia fora amigo de Harry. Quando mudou para os EUA, resolveu que deixaria todo seu passado para trás.

- Sim, trabalhamos juntos – a mulher respondeu.

- Ah... Mas que sorte – Paul sorriu para os dois adultos, que não concordavam que serem colegas de trabalho era questão de sorte – Harry é um ótimo auror, e Hermione... É brilhante! Aposto que se estiverem juntos em uma missão, serão uma dupla imbatível!

- Há muito mais envolvido numa missão que brilhantismo – Harry comentou, fazendo Hermione revirar os olhos.

- Como assim? – o ex-noivo de Hermione quis saber.

- Qualidades que não estou certo se Granger possível!

- Oh... Então, você não a conhece ainda, Harry – um sorriso orgulhoso se esboçou nos lábios de Paul – Posso afirmar que Hermione possui qualidades suficientes para qualquer missão! Convivi cinco anos com esta mulher, nos quais ela participou de diversas missões, e devo acrescentar que por várias vezes ela quase me matou de preocupação... E olhe que ela nem é uma auror!

- Paul... – Hermione estava corada, e não se atrevia a olhar para Harry.

- E apesar de geralmente estar no campo das pesquisas, sempre que fora solicitada, Hermione nunca declinou uma missão – o homem completou.

- Não sabia que a senhorita costumava participar de combates – Harry disse.

- Não costumo, batalhas não são minha especialidade – ela finalmente o encarou – O que não me impediria de ajudar em uma, caso fosse necessário.

- Tens razão, Paul... Pelo visto, não conheço muito bem a senhorita Granger – Hermione cerrou os olhos e sentiu a raiva tomar-lhe o corpo.

- Não faz muito tempo que Hermione chegou, mas acredito que logo a admirará tanto quanto eu! – mais uma vez, ela sentiu suas bochechas queimarem.

- Está indo para a escola, Sara? – Hermione perguntou sorrindo para a menina, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Sim, papai está me levando – a garotinha respondeu – E é melhor irmos, papai, antes que eu me atrase!

- Claro – Harry concordou. Então, estendeu a mão para Paul – Foi um enorme prazer revê-lo!

- Igualmente.

- Passe em minha casa antes de voltar para os EUA – Harry convidou.

- Claro. Será um prazer – Paul sorriu.

- Até logo, Paul, Mi... – Sara se despediu e saiu ao lado de Harry.

- Não precisa ficar assim... – Paul a olhou bem nos olhos – Harry é uma boa pessoa, tenho certeza que está apenas tenso por ter uma nova companheira de trabalho!

- Está tudo bem – ela deu um sorriso, antes de abraçá-lo – Senti sua falta.

- Eu também, Mione – sussurrou perto do ouvido dela.

- Onde vai ficar?

- No Plazza, juntamente com os outros que vieram – Paul explicou – O Congresso ocorrerá num salão do próprio hotel. 

- Bom... Agora eu preciso ir trabalhar, mas podemos almoçar juntos, o que acha? – Hermione sugeriu.

- Tenho apenas uma hora de almoço – ele contou – O que acha de jantarmos juntos?

- Perfeito – ela esboçou um sorriso – Às oito horas está bom?

- Combinado. Passo aqui para te buscar – ele encostou a testa à de Hermione – Eu ainda te amo tanto, Hermione.

- Ah, Paul... – a mulher acariciou a face dele – Eu sinto muito.

- Shh... – Paul a silenciou – Está tudo bem – e beijou-lhe a testa carinhosamente.

Hermione chegou ao Ministério antes de Harry. Estava em sua sala quando alguém bateu na porta. Imediatamente, deu permissão à pessoa; Harry entrou com alguns pergaminhos em mãos.

- São os relatórios das últimas ocorrências – o homem falou, entregando os pergaminhos – Rufus pediu que lhe entregasse.

- Obrigada – respondeu polidamente.

- Precisamos encontrar logo esse maníaco que deseja seguir os passos de Voldemort.

- Não se preocupe. Vamos encontrá-lo muito em breve – a confiança dela o irritou.

- Como pode estar tão certa?

- Diferente de Voldemort, este homem não é tão cuidadoso – a mulher o encarou – Suas ações são facilmente interceptadas pelo Ministério.

- Então, não temos por que temê-lo? – Harry questionou.

- O descuido desse bruxo pode ser interpretado de duas maneiras. Ele pode ser um péssimo estrategista, e não representar um perigo real para o mundo o bruxo...

- Ou?

- Ou ele tem algo grande planejado, e suas últimas ofensivas sejam apenas um alerta sutil – ela pausou por algum tempo – Ambas as hipóteses apontam para um encontro não muito distante com esse homem.

- Em qual das hipóteses acredita? – ele quis saber.

- Gostaria de dizer que acredito na otimista; gostaria de dizer que esse é apenas um louco que breve estará no St. Mungus, e não vamos enfrentar uma batalha novamente... – Hermione desviou o olhar. Ele preferia continuar olhando-a nos olhos, gostou de ouvir aquilo, soava quase como se ela estivesse preocupada com ele.

- Já entendi – por fim, ele deu um suspiro cansado. Não era necessário que Hermione confessasse que acreditava na segunda hipótese – Você... Tem alguma idéia do que ele pode estar planejando?

- Não exatamente... – ela o viu erguer a sobrancelha – Mas, acredito que tenha a ver com você.

- Diga-me uma novidade... – disse ironicamente, fazendo-a dar um pequeno sorriso.

- Esse homem mostrou que é um fanático pelas ações de Voldemort... O que te torna um alvo óbvio – Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior – Destruir o inimigo e assassino de seu "mestre" deve estar no topo da lista dele.

- Reconfortante!

- Desculpe, estou apenas contando-lhe minhas últimas deduções – o homem suspirou – Tenha cuidado.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo – ele disse. Seu olhar recaiu sobre as flores que Paul dera a Hermione. Estavam enfeitando o escritório da mulher – Por quanto tempo Paul ficará em Londres? – perguntou mudando de assunto completamente.

- Não sei. Não pudemos conversar muito; vou encontrá-lo à noite, jantaremos juntos.

- Ah... – ele caminhou displicentemente pela sala. Queria saber sobre o relacionamento de Hermione com Paul, por que terminaram, se ela ainda sentia algo por ele – Ele parecia muito contente em vê-la.

- Também me alegro bastante com a chegada dele – ele percebeu que as bochechas dela estavam rosadas.

- Provavelmente Paul não agüentou a saudade e veio na esperança de persuadi-la a voltar para os EUA.

- C-como?

- Ele me contou que foram noivos – Harry estava estudando-a, buscando algum sinal de reciprocidade do sentimento de Paul, em Hermione.

- Ah... Sim, fomos noivos – ela não queria olhar para Harry. Sentia-se estranhamente desconfortável.

- Talvez ele tenha esperanças de reatar o noivado.

- Não, Paul sabe que... – a mulher hesitou, questionando-se por que razão estava se abrindo para Harry.

- O quê? – perguntou, curioso.

- Eu não sei explicar, apenas... Não me sentia segura de que ele era o homem da minha vida – um sorriso quase imperceptível se esboçou nos lábios de Harry – Eu o amava muito, mas com o passar do tempo, encontrava nele apenas um grande amigo... 

- Se você se sente desta maneira, não deveria iludi-lo – comentou apenas para provocá-la.

- Do que está falando? Não estou iludindo ninguém! – Hermione protestou, irritada.

- Sua reação ao encontrá-lo poderia ter sido interpretada incorretamente.

- Somos apenas amigos agora, e amigos se cumprimentam, se abraçam...

- Amigos não ficam de mãos dadas – ela abriu a boca duas vezes, mas não conseguiu achar uma resposta. Seque havia notado que ficara de mãos dadas com Paul, como Harry pôde notar?

- Quer saber, Potter... Eu não lhe devo satisfações – estava furiosa agora – O que acontece em minha vida não é da sua conta!

- Não precisa ficar nervosa, Granger. Não está mais aqui quem falou – o sorriso irônico nos lábios dele estava deixando-a louca.

- Tem razão! – ela levantou e caminhou até a porta e a abriu violentamente – Fora!

- Até logo, Granger – Harry acenou antes deixá-la sozinha.

Hermione bufou de raiva; claro que ela não iludia Paul, o homem certamente estava ciente de que ela não o amava, pelo menos não como uma esposa deve amar um marido. Fechou a porta com força, e após respirar fundo, resolveu que deveria esquecer as insinuações de Harry, e voltar ao trabalho.

Do outro lado, Harry sorria para si mesmo. A explicação para essa sensação de felicidade era por ter conseguido irritar Hermione, algo que o moreno começara a apreciar nesses últimos dias; pelo menos, essa era a razão que sua mente queria acreditar. O fato de Hermione não amar Paul, não tinha nada a ver com isso.

Paul a esperava na recepção do prédio. Hermione trancou o apartamente e seguiu até o elevador. Estava contente como nunca estivera desde que retornara a Londres. Talvez a presença de Paul a confortasse; os últimos dias ao lado de Harry haviam sido extremamente cansativos. Além disso, o jeito que o moreno a olhava deixava-a, muitas vezes, encabulada. Balançou a cabeça lentamente, a fim de afastar Harry de seus pensamentos. O elevador parou, mas ainda não era o térreo. Hermione surpreendeu-se ao deparar-se com Harry, Sara e Gina.

- Mi! – Sara a cumprimentou animada.

- Boa noite, querida – Hermione sorriu para a menina, depois, cumprimentou friamente os pais dela. Gina parecia desconfortável. Harry estava numa inútil luta interior; queria convencer-se de que não achara Hermione atraente naquele vestido azul-marinho de seda que delineava as curvas de seu corpo.

- Nós vamos jantar fora, Mi... Quer ir conosco? – os três adultos arregalaram os olhos, identicamente contra a idéia de Sara.

- Infelizmente, eu não posso, Sara – Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso. As portas do elevador se abriram – Eu tenho um compromisso.

- Ah... – eles saíram do elevador e avistaram Paul na entrada do prédio – Vai sair com o Paul, não é? – Sara piscou para Hermione, deixando-a ligeiramente corada.

- Olá – Paul se apriximou com um sorriso – Boa noite – todos se cumprimentaram – Ah... Há quanto tempo não vejo a senhora Potter?

- Prazer revê-lo, Paul – Gina sorri para o homem – Não sabia que estava em Londres!

- Vim para um Congresso, e aproveitei para vir ver uma grande amiga – ele olhou bem para Hermione, uma de suas mãos tocou as costas da mulher, aproximando os corpos – E encontrei Harry aqui... Não sabia que moravam no prédio.

- Já o convidei para uma visita, antes que deixe Londres... – Harry deu um sorriso, mas era quase forçado – A proposito... Por quanto tempo ficará?

- Uma semana. O Congresso é até sexta-feira, mas penso ficar até o domingo à noite – ele sorriu.

- Esperaremos sua visita, Paul – Gina falou – Mas é melhor irmos agora, querido.

- Sim, claro – Harry concordou – Boa noite! - Harry olhou uma última vez para o casal, antes de finalmente seguir com Gina e a filha.

- Devemos ir também – Paul disse.

- Vamos – eles começaram a andar, mas então ele parou repentinamente – O que foi?

- Esqueci uma coisa... – ele tocou carinhosamente o rosto dela – Você está linda, Mione.

- Obrigada – ela ruborizou e sorriu.

N/A: Bom... Mais um cap no ar, não sei se ta muito legalz não, mas... Espero que estejam gostando! D Ainda terá mais umas coisinhas, antes do Paul ir embora! D Ah... Gente... Sei que vocês devem ter ficado meio chateados com o Harry, pois ele acreditou na Gina e talz, mas lembrem-se que ele estava apaixonado, e a namorada também havia enchido a cabeça dele com minhocas... D E a Gina... Foi golpe baixo o dela, mas o amor que ela sente por Harry é quase uma obssssão... D Breve volto com mais! \o/ Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram! Grande beijo! PinkPotter : )


	8. Ódio mútuo

8) Ódio mútuo

Paul entrelaçou uma de suas mãos a de Hermione enquanto caminhavam até o carro dela. Haviam combinado que ela os levaria ao restaurante que ele escolhera. Sorriu para o homem quando pararam em frente ao automóvel. Só então percebeu que estavam de mãos dadas, "Amigos não ficam de mãos dadas", a voz de Harry ecoou em sua mente, fazendo-a corar. Soltou-se discretamente dele.

- Perdoe-me – ele se desculpou percebendo o constrangimento dela – Entretanto, habituei-me a sempre andarmos assim, às vezes esqueço que não estamos mais juntos.

- Está tudo bem – Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso – É que... Eu não quero te iludir ou te magoar.

- Não precisa se preocupar – Paul tocou-lhe a face carinhosamente.

- Melhor irmos ou perderemos as reservas – o homem concordou – Senhorita! – ela brincou enquanto abria a porta do carro para ele.

- Ah, agradeço sua gentileza, senhor – ele tentou afinar a voz, fazendo-a gargalhar.

- Disponha – Hermione fechou a porta, e dirigiu-se para o lado do motorista – Como está o Congresso?

- Maravilhoso! Estou apreciando muito. E como anda seu trabalho?

- Estamos preocupados com um bruxo misterioso que parece querer ser o novo Voldemort – ela comentou enquanto dirigia.

- Vocês nunca têm sossego, não é? – Hermione sorriu.

- Acredito que sempre haverá ambiciosos por poder que tentarão colocar a vida da maioria em perigo.

- Infelizmente.

- Mas estamos fazendo o possível para pegá-lo o mais breve possível!

- Harry é seu colega de trabalho, certo? – ele questionou.

- Sim. Ele é o chefe dos aurores – Hermione contou.

- Então, tenho certeza que logo esse bruxo será pego.

- Não sabia que o conhecia... – ela olhou rapidamente para Paul.

- Harry salvou minha vida uma vez, há muitos anos atrás – Paul contou – E algum tempo depois... Eu salvei a dele. Ele precisou ficar vários dias internado, e ficamos amigos. Conheci a Gina e a Sara naquela época; a menina era muito novinha. Toda vez que vinha à Inglaterra eu o visitava, mas ele não morava naquele apartamento ainda.

- Entendi – ela sorriu.

- Há muito tempo não o vejo, mas...

- O quê?

- Achei-o estranho. Parecia infeliz ou com muita raiva – Hermione ficou em silêncio – Geralmente Harry é alegre, cheio de vida. Talvez esteja acontecendo algo com ele.

- É. Talvez... – Hermione estacionou. Não queria contar que provavelmente a raiva de Harry era por sua causa.

Após entrarem no restaurante, o garçom os guiou até a mesa reservada para eles. Escolheram o jantar, e ficaram a esperar, enquanto conversavam algo qualquer. Paul pareceu avistar alguém, e quando Hermione virou-se para ver de quem se tratava, ficou surpresa. Era Harry; mas não estava apenas com a esposa e a filha. E Hermione reconheceu imediatamente quem estava com eles, Rony. Havia uma mulher morena ao seu lado, mas essa ela não conhecia.

- O-o que está fazendo? – Hermione questionou ao vê-lo levantar-se.

- Vou cumprimentá-los. Nossa, que coincidência – Paul sorria. "Infeliz coincidência!", ela disse em pensamento – Você não vem?

- Claro – meio relutante, ela levantou e de mãos dadas, seguiram até a mesa dos outros. Rony olhou chocado de Harry para Hermione; ele também a reconhecera.

- Boa noite – Paul falou e todos da mesa responderam – Rony! Como estás?

- B-bem, Paul – o ruivo ainda olhava abobalhado para Hermione. Ao encontrar o olha dela, sentiu vontade de abraçar a antiga amiga. Contudo, ficara dividido, não sabia se deveria fazer isso, pelo menos não na frente de Harry. Olhou mais uma vez para o amigo, mas ao notar que Harry não estava surpreso com a presença de Hermione, imaginou que ele já soubesse que ela estava em Londres.

- Deixe-me apresentá-lo... – Paul começou, mas foi interrompido pelo próprio Rony.

- Hermione – o ruivo deixou escapar.

- O senhor a conhece, tio? – Sara perguntou e parecia curiosa, assim como Paul.

- E-eu? – o ruivo hesitou, não sabia o que deveria responder.

- Encontrei-o certa vez no Ministério – Hermione respondeu rapidamente – Quando ele foi fazer uma visita ao Potter.

- Ah, sim... Claro – Paul sorriu. Rony estranhou ouvir Hermine chamar Harry de Potter. Se ela disse aquilo era porque deveria estar trabalhando no Ministério. E se chamava o moreno de Potter significava que ainda estavam brigados.

- Essa á Clarrisa, minha esposa – Rony apresentou aos dois que estavam de pé.

- Prazer em conhecê-la – Hermione disse. A mulher sorriu amigavelmente.

- Vocês não querem sentar aqui? – Sara sugeriu, chocando quase todos presentes.

- Não. Não queremos atrapalhar o jantar em família – Hermione falou.

- Ou talvez... Você queira ficar sozinha com o Paul, não é? – Sara piscou. Hermione corou furiosamente. Harry quase engasgou com o vinho que tomava.

- Não, querida... Hermione e eu somos apenas amigos – Paul sorriu.

- Mas você disse que eram noivos! – a garota comentou.

- Nós éramos, mas terminamos – Hermione respondeu, completamente embaraçada.

- Ah... Mas vocês formam um belo par – Sara sorriu olhando para os dois de pé. Harry sentiu-se irritado ao ouvir aquilo. Não concordava com a filha.

- Bom... Nosso jantar deve estar chegando – a mulher apressou-se em sair dali – Vamos voltar para nossa mesa, Paul?

- Sim. Tenham uma boa noite – o homem os cumprimentou e saiu ao lado de Hermione.

- Hermione está de volta? Por que não me contou? – Rony questionou olhando para Harry.

- Nem a mim ele contou... – Gina disse furiosa. Estava controlando-se para não expulsar Hermione dali.

- Não vi necessidade – Harry respondeu, seu olhar acompanhava Hermione e Paul. Sara ergueu a sobrancelha, desconfiada, mas permaneceu calada. Hermione não havia dito que já encontrara Rony?

- Ela não disse que vocês se conheceram no Ministério, querido? – Clarrisa fez a perguntava que Sara desejava fazer.

- Ela mentiu – Rony contou – Conheço Hermione há anos! – Harry ainda prestava a atenção no casal distante, esquecera-se da presença de Sara na mesa, e que ela não sabia a verdade.

- Há anos? – a voz de Sara chamou a atenção de Harry. Ele olhou de Rony para a filha, só então ciente de que Rony estava prestes a contar que há muito tempo já foram amigos de Hermione – Então, por que ela mentiu?

- Eu não sei – Rony disse a verdade. Olhou para Harry e viu que o moreno parecia furioso. Discretamente, percebeu que o moreno apontava para a filha. Por causa de Sara, disse em pensamento. O ruivo supôs que Harry não queria que a menina tivesse conhecimento dos anos em Hogwarts.

- E de onde você a conhece, tio?

- De onde? – ele não sabia o que responder – Da loja dos gêmeos! Hermione já trabalhou lá há muitos anos!

- Verdade? – Sara parecia surpresa. Harry revirou os olhos, tantos lugares, Rony tinha que escolher logo aquele. Hermione não aparentava o tipo de pessoa que trabalha numa loja de brincadeira.

- Sim – Gina quem respondeu – E talvez por isso ela tenha mentido... Não queria contar ao noivo que já trabalhou numa loja de logros.

- Ele não é noivo dela – Harry lembrou. A esposa deu de ombros.

- Hum... Talvez... – Sara ainda estava desconfiada, mas guardou silêncio.

Na outra mesa, o jantar não demorou a chegar. Eles conversavam, mas Paul notou que Hermione estava monossilábica, e parecia distante. Tocou-lhe uma das mãos que estava sobre a mesa.

- Está tudo bem? – ele questionou.

- Sim – Hermione forçou um sorriso.

- Você não parece bem. E ficou assim depois que cumprimentamos o pessoal.

- Não é nada.

- É aquele segredo, não é? – ela o encarou – Envolve Harry, os Weasley... É isso?

- Sim – ela suspirou. Jamais contara a Paul sobre seu passado, mas conviveram juntos por muito tempo... Ele sabia que algo havia magoado muito Hermione, tentou persuadi-la muitas vezes a contar esse segredo, mas ela preferia guardar para si.

- Eu sinto muito, Hermione. Se soubesse que ficaria triste, não teria falado com eles...

- Está tudo bem – ela deu um pequeno sorriso – Só não vamos falar mais sobre isso.

- Claro – ele tomou a mão dela e beijou. Haviam terminado o jantar, e agora esperavam a sobremesa. Alguns casais dançavam ao som da bela música tocada, quando Paul levantou – Vamos dançar.

- Está bem – Hermione o seguiu até a pista de dança. Sentiu as mãos dele em sua cintura, ao mesmo tempo em que o enlaçava pelo pescoço, e repousava a cabeça no tórax dele.

O perfume dele continuava o mesmo, Hermione adorava aquele cheiro. Dançavam lentamente, bem juntinhos. Sentiu-se bem, como sempre se sentia ao lado de Paul. Após Rony, Paul foi o único namorado que ela teve. Um pequeno sorriso esboçou-se em sua face ao lembrar que sua primeira vez havia sido com aquele homem.

Afastou-se um pouco, apenas para poder encará-lo. Acariciou a face dele, fazendo-o fechar os olhos. Seria perfeito se pudesse corresponder seus sentimentos, casar com ele e não precisar voltar à Inglaterra. Não precisaria ter reencontrado Harry, Rony, Gina... Não precisaria lembrar-se de seu passado.

Suspirou. Sentiu-se confusa naquele momento. As mãos dele acariciavam lentamente suas costas, provocando uma ótima sensação. Seus olhares encontraram-se mais uma vez. Ela sabia o que ele queria... Fechou os olhos e não precisou esperar mais que alguns segundos para sentir os lábios dele nos seus.

Correspondeu ao beijo na mesma intensidade. Porém, algo nela pedia para que parasse. Parte de Hermione julgava errado o que estava fazendo, embora outra parte pedisse para que continuasse e tentasse a felicidade. Acabou afastando-se lentamente, abraçou-o para evitar seu olhar. Encontrou, contudo, o olhar fixo de Harry. Não conseguira decifrá-lo, mas ela podia garantir que ele não estava contente.

- Vamos embora – ela sussurrou.

- Não quer a sobremesa?

- Não.

- Está bem – ele sorriu e caminharam juntos de volta à mesa. Pediram a conta e após pagar, deixaram o restaurante.

- Podem não ser noivos... Mas há algo entre eles – Gina comentou maliciosamente. Harry bufou de raiva antes de levantar-se.

- Com licença, vou ao banheiro – e saiu completamente irritado.

Hermione dirigiu em silêncio até o hotel onde Paul estava hospedado. Iria deixá-lo ali, depois seguiria para seu apartamento. Estacionou e continuaram em silêncio, até que Paul falou.

- Não precisa ficar assim.

- Eu sinto muito. Não deveria ter acontecido, eu não quero te magoar – ela o encarou.

- Eu sei que não, Mione – Paul via a preocupação no olhar dela – Talvez não devesse ter acontecido, mas... Eu gostei do beijo.

- Paul...

- Não vamos mais falar sobre isso, certo?

- Está bem – ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Tenha uma boa noite – ele a beijou na testa.

- Você também – Paul sorriu antes de finalmente descer do carro.

Ela respirou fundo, e começou a dirigir para seu apartamento. Apesar de sentir-se mal pelo que fizera, resolver tentar esquecer o beijo. Guardou o carro e caminhou até a entrada do predio. Para sua infelicidade, Harry estava conversando com o porteiro. Ao vê-la, o moreno despediu-se do outro e a seguiu até o elevador.

- Divertiu-se bastante, imagino... – ele comentou. Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Não é da sua conta – o elevador parecia estar demorando demais. Sem desejar permanecer mais tempo ao lado de Harry, seguiu até as escadas. Só não esperava ser seguida – O que está fazendo?

- Usando as escadas? – ela bufou de raiva, e começou a subir.

- Por que você não me deixa em paz?

- Claro. Apenas responda-me uma coisa.

- O quê? – ela parou subitamente, estavam no segundo andar.

- Não disse que não estava iludindo o Paul? Se realmente não gosta dele, beijá-lo significa dar-lhe falsas esperanças.

- Foi um acidente!

- Não parecia.

- Por acaso estava me espionando? – ele corou de leve.

- Claro que não – ela cerrou os olhos – Contudo, Granger... Considero Paul um grande amigo, espero que não brinque com ele.

- Também o considero um grande amigo e jamais desejaria magoá-lo – Hermione confessou – Não deveria ter acontecido, mas... Não deu para evitar!

- Então gosta dele ainda? – ela o encarou por alguns segundos.

- Apenas como amigo, já disse.

- Não costumava beijar seus amigos – Harry disse.

- Você é insuportável – ela respirou fundo, e resolveu voltar a subir as escadas.

- Pelo visto, tem uma nova maneira de tratar os amigos – Hermione parou e o empurrou contra a parede.

- Meus amigos são muito importantes para mim e faço o que posso para jamais magoá-los – ela agora parecia furiosa – Já me sinto mal o suficiente pelo que aconteceu e não preciso de você para isso! Você quer saber por que eu o beijei? Tudo bem, eu digo... Você faz questão de tornar meus dias um verdadeiro inferno no trabalho, sempre me provocando, soltando piadinhas de mal-gosto! Não tenho nem um mês aqui, mas já me sinto esgotada, Harry! Com o Paul eu me senti querida novamente. Ele é carinhoso comigo, eu me sinto bem perto dele... Eu fui fraca por tê-lo beijado sabendo que ele poderia interpretar como se eu tivesse dando-lhe uma chance, mas eu não pude evitar! E saiba que nunca eu desejei tanto poder amá-lo para assim estar bem longe de você nesse exato momento! Porque eu odeio você, Harry! Eu odeio!

Quando terminou de falar sua respiração estava irregular. Ele não ousou se mexer ou retrucar. Apenas ficou encarando-a. Ela nunca havia falado daquela forma com ele. Aqueles poucos segundos pareceram uma eternidade, e Harry percebeu que não tinha palavras para respondê-la. Ele também a odiava, ou pelo menos tentava convencer-se disso. Entretanto, ouvi-la confessar aquilo o machucou. Hermione o odiava tanto que o queria longe de sua vida... Era isso que também desejava, não era?

Parou de encará-la e seu olhar recaiu sobre os lábios da morena. Por um breve momento, pensou em como seria beijá-la, mas depois de uma declaração tão explícita de ódio, desejá-la era loucura. Prometera a si mesmo que jamais pensaria em como seria beijar Hermione. A mulher ainda o observava e parecia tentar recuperar-se da raiva.

- Em tão pouco tempo e já se sente esgotada? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha – Você é mesmo uma fraca. E eu definitivamente não preciso de pessoas fracas ao meu redor!

- Maldito! – mais uma vez, ele estava conseguindo deixá-la furiosa. Se estivesse com sua varinha seria capaz de amaldiçoá-lo ali mesmo.

- Case-se com Paul, de preferência antes que ele vá embora, pois assim quem sabe, ele não te leva junto e... – Harry aproximou seu rosto do dela, o que fez o coração de Hermione acelerar. Se ela não tivesse certeza que Harry a odiava, diria que ele desejava beijá-la. O mais estranho foi que, apesar de tudo, ela sabia que provavelmente corresponderia a um beijo dele. "Maldito Potter", disse em pensamento – Então, você fica livre de mim! Não precisamos de você aqui, Granger!

Harry sorriu ironicamente, antes de se afastar. Ela ficou mais algum tempo parada, as palavras dele martelando em sua mente. Hermione finalmente respirou fundo, e continuou a subir as escadas...

N/A: Bom... D Confesso que gostei de escrever esse cap, principalmente o final... D Acho que até conseguir fazer uma "briguinha" legalz, neh! torcendo p que vcs tenham curtido. Prontinho... Provavelmente breve eu volto aqui com mais caps! D Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram! D Um grande beijo! PinkPotter : )


	9. Alguém tem que ceder

9) Alguém tem que ceder

Estava sentada em seu escritório, sua cabeça apoiada nas mãos, que estavam sobre a mesa. Acordara indisposta e seu ambiente de trabalho não a ajudara a melhorar. As discussões que tivera mais cedo com Harry só fizeram sua dor de cabeça aumentar. Suspirou pesadamente, afirmando a si mesma que não precisava viver daquela forma; contudo, a cada briga parecia que o homem queria desafiá-la, e Hermione não gostava de perder.

Mostraria para ele que agüentaria qualquer provocação, não deixaria o Ministério por causa de Harry. Não poderia dar essa vitória ao homem. Olhou para o relógio, faltavam dez minutos para seu horário de almoço. Havia marcado um almoço com Paul, por isso levantou e pegou a bolsa, seguindo para a entrada do Ministério. Era quinta-feira, e em três dias teria que se despedir dele. Sentiria falta de alguém querido.

Implorou para não encontrar Harry pelo caminho, e ao conseguir chegar até a portaria do Ministério sem cruzar com o moreno, agradeceu mentalmente. Não precisou esperar mais que cinco minutos, logo avistou Paul caminhando em sua direção.

- Bom dia, Mione – ele a beijou na face, após abraçá-la. Ela apenas sorriu – Demorei?

- Não... Pontual, como sempre – Hermione comentou, fazendo-o sorrir graciosamente.

- Uma das minhas qualidades que sempre gostou...

- Sem dúvida – ele ofereceu o braço, que foi imediatamente aceito. Caminharam lentamente até um restaurante que havia ali perto.

Chegando ao restaurante, um garçom os guiou até uma mesa, e após fazerem seus pedidos, viram-se sozinhos novamente. O homem a olhou atentamente, como se estivesse examinando-a.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, ligeiramente preocupado.

- Estou.

- Mione, você está pálida – Paul tocou levemente a mão dela que estava sobre a mesa – Tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem?

- Apenas tenho uma leve dor de cabeça.

- Provavelmente é uma enxaqueca – a mulher sorriu – Se tivesse me avisado, teria comprado uma poção.

- Não se preocupe, logo passa... Nem acredito que já é quinta-feira.

- Foi uma semana maravilhosa – ele comentou, um sorriso de alegria nos lábios.

- Apenas os momentos que passamos juntos – Hermione disse.

- Ainda com problemas com Harry? – ela acenou com a cabeça – Por que não volta para os EUA comigo, estou certo de que o Ministério adoraria seu retorno.

- Eu não posso.

- Eu acho que você não quer – a mulher o encarou – Acredito que por mais cansativos que sejam seus dias de trabalho, enquanto Harry a provocar, não vai querer ir embora. Você não vai querer que ele ganhe, ou seja, não quer que ele sinta-se vitorioso por ter conseguido fazê-la desistir.

- Sou tão previsível assim? – questionou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não, apenas te conheço há bastante tempo. Conheço essa sua personalidade forte, Hermione, assim como conheço a personalidade de Harry. E sinceramente, não faço idéia de como essa rivalidade entre vocês vai terminar.

- Às vezes eu sinto vontade de amaldiçoá-lo – confessou.

- E as outras vezes?

- Como?

- Disse que apenas às vezes sentia-se com vontade de amaldiçoá-lo... E em outros momentos, como se sente em relação a Harry? – a pergunta a fez corar por um breve instante.

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que sempre pensava nele com raiva. Desviou o olhar de Paul, por várias vezes sentia-se deprimida quando pensava em Harry, principalmente quando recordava o passado. Sentia falta dos tempos de Hogwarts, quando podia chamá-lo de amigo. Suspirou, seu olhar voltando a mirar os olhos do homem a sua frente.

Por um momento, tentou imaginar como seria um almoço com Harry, sem as desavenças que os separaram. Quase podia vê-lo ali, sorrindo charmosamente, enquanto conversavam sobre algo qualquer. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ao perceber que se tudo fosse diferente, talvez desejasse Harry, bem mais que um simples amigo. Era um homem bonito e charmoso; imaginou como seria abraçá-lo, e sem poder controlar sua mente, imaginou como seria beijá-lo. Balançou a cabeça para tentar afastar pensamentos tão impróprios e utópicos. Jamais poderia beijá-lo.

- Sinto-me triste – ela falou. Achou que era suficiente, seria melhor ocultar que acabara de pensar em Harry como um homem com o qual pudesse se relacionar – Fomos grandes amigos um dia. Quando o vejo hoje, e enxergo aquela mágoa em seu olhar... Pergunto-me o que fiz de tão errado para que uma amizade como a nossa terminasse assim.

- Por que se afastaram? – perguntou, curioso.

- Acho que nem sei exatamente qual o motivo – ela deu um sorriso triste – Nossa amizade começou a ficar instável, no início eram apenas discussões bobas, mas aos poucos começamos a brigar de verdade... Por vezes, pensei que Harry enxergaria o que estava acontecendo, as intrigas maldosas em que éramos envolvidos...

- Intrigas?

- "Você está apenas com ciúmes, Hermione", Harry dizia... – ela olhou para Paul – "Gina diz que é normal, afinal você é minha melhor amiga...".

- Gina? – ele perguntou – Acha que ela seria capaz de interferir na amizade de vocês?

- Você não sabe do que Gina é capaz – Hermione falou – Às vezes, eu duvidava daquele amor que ela dizia sentir por Harry... Parecia mais uma obsessão.

- E você tentou alertá-lo... – ele concluiu.

- Certamente isso não contou pontos a meu favor. Harry estava apaixonado, era seu primeiro amor... Era sempre a minha palavra contra a dela.

- Tenho que confessar que às vezes ela me parece meio possessiva.

- Meio? Paul... Você é muito gentil – ambos sorriram.

- Então... Foi isso que aconteceu? Vocês brigaram por causa dela?

- Não... Por incrível que pareça, nossa última e decisiva briga não envolve a Gina, pelo menos não que eu saiba... – Hermione disse, as lembranças tristes invadindo sua mente...

_- Harry? – Hermione acabara de chegar à mansão dos Black. Encontrara o moreno sentado na sala._

_- O que faz aqui? – ele perguntou friamente, sem sequer encará-la._

_- Eu vim te ver, é claro... Precisava saber se estava bem e..._

_- Até parece que se importa comigo – Harry finalmente a encarou. Levantou do sofá e caminhou em direção à morena – Por que esse teatro? Por que fingir tanto?_

_- D-do que está falando? Harry, eu não estou entendendo... – ela disse, confusa._

_- Cala a boca, Hermione! CALA A BOCA! – ele gritou, enfurecido, segurando-a fortemente pelos ombros – Eu confiei em você, e sempre acreditei que confiavas em mim também._

_- Harry..._

_- Poderia ter conversado comigo, eu entenderia... Mas ficar nesse fingimento? Para quê? _

_- Eu realmente não estou entendendo._

_- Não seja cínica, sabe muito bem do que estou falando! – ele continuava a segurá-la._

_- Harry, você está me machucando... – Hermione avisou, mas ele sequer pareceu ouvi-la. _

_- Jamais pensei que me decepcionaria tanto com você – Harry a largou brutalmente, fazendo-a cambalear para trás. Os ombros da garota estavam vermelhos e doloridos._

_- Você enlouqueceu? É isso, Harry? – ela também aumentou o tom de voz – Estava morrendo de preocupações por causa dessa maldita batalha, faço o impossível para vir te ver, para poder ter certeza de que está bem mesmo, e é assim que me recebe? _

_- Não preciso de mais fingimentos. _

_- Talvez Voldemort tenha lançado algum feitiço em você antes de morrer!_

_- Vá embora! – ele disse, virando-se mais uma vez para encará-la._

_- O-o quê? – ela estava chocada. _

_- Eu disse "Vá embora"! – repetiu, os olhos dela marejaram, sua mente parecia que ia explodir de tantas dúvidas. Por que ele estava fazendo isso? – Eu não quero te ver nunca mais. Nossa amizade termina hoje! _

_- Está bem – ela respirou fundo, não choraria ali – Eu espero que um dia você não se arrependa de suas palavras..._

_- Não tenho por que me arrepender._

_- Adeus, Harry – ela girou os calcanhares e deixou a mansão, sentindo-se completamente perdida._

- Qual a acusação dele? – Paul perguntou após um breve relato da morena sobre a última discussão.

- Eu não sei.

- Talvez não goste do que vou dizer, mas... Poderia ter insistido mais – ela o encarou, incrédula.

- Acha que fui precipitada? Paul, ele me expulsou de lá! – Hermione disse.

- Eu apenas acho que você ficou tão magoada que não insistiu em descobrir o porquê daquela raiva – ela o olhou bem nos olhos – Se foi mais uma intriga, Harry pode alegar que você desistiu muito fácil da amizade dele.

- Não acredito que está dizendo isso – a mulher cruzou os braços, irritada.

- Não fique brava, apenas digo minha opinião – ele tentou um sorriso – Pelo visto, Harry a magoou muito, mas ele acredita que você o magoou de alguma forma, primeiro. Ir embora mostrou que é tão orgulhosa quanto ele.

- Ouvir isso não está fazendo com que eu me sinta melhor.

- Eu sei – ele sorriu – Mas, às vezes, é necessário ouvirmos a verdade, mesmo que nem sempre ela nos seja favorável. Mione, vocês moram no mesmo prédio, são colegas de trabalho... Chegará o momento em que precisarão deixar o passado de lado.

- Então... Você acha que eu devo tentar uma reaproximação? – ela perguntou.

- Seria um início. Não posso garantir que voltariam a ser os melhores amigos, mas pelo menos poderiam conviver em paz – Paul tocou mais uma vez a mão dela – Você parece cansada, triste... Eu não gosto de te ver assim.

- Eu realmente não sei o que seria de mim sem você – o homem sorriu, antes de depositar um gentil beijo na mão dela.

Conversaram mais um pouco, até que o almoço foi servido. As palavras de Paul martelavam na mente de Hermione, e por mais que ela não desejasse ser aquela a dar o primeiro passo, sabia que era necessário. "_Pelo menos poderiam conviver em paz"_. Acabou perdendo o apetite e mal tocou na comida.

- Vou jantar com Harry e a família hoje, no apartamento deles – Paul contou, enquanto saiam do restaurante – Se não sair de lá muito tarde, posso ir até seu apartamento?

- Claro – ela deu um sorriso fraco, sua cabeça ainda doía.

- Não seria melhor tirar a tarde de folga? – questionou, preocupado.

- Não se preocupe, estou bem – eles pararam. Paul tocou levemente o rosto dela, antes de beijá-la na testa.

- Tenha uma boa tarde.

- Você também – Hermione respondeu, e após se despedir, seguiu para o Ministério.

Caminhou até sua sala lentamente, pois se sentia um pouco tonta. Talvez Paul estivesse certo; não estava em condições de trabalhar, seria melhor ir para casa. Respirou fundo antes de entrar na sua sala, tinha uma das mãos na testa, enquanto a outra usara para fechar a porta. Sequer notara que não estava sozinha, até dar alguns passos em direção à mesa.

- O que faz aqui? – questionou olhando para Harry sentado em sua cadeira. Talvez tivesse soado mais agressiva do que desejava, afinal tentaria uma "aproximação" com o moreno.

- Está atrasada, e precisava de seus relatórios, os quais eu acabo de perceber que não foram terminados – ele falou, enquanto remexia nos pergaminhos sobre a mesa dela.

- Não pode fazer isso! Saia agora mesmo! Esta é minha sala! – aumentou o tom de voz, mas arrependeu-se ao sentir uma ligeira pontada na cabeça. Amaldiçoou a dor que a impedia de discutir com Harry.

- Posso entrar em sua sala sempre que necessário – ele ainda permanecia sentado, um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios – Esses relatórios são urgentes, mas a senhorita ainda não os concluiu. Talvez o ministro esteja confiante demais na nova funcionária dele...

- Você sabe que sempre cumpro minhas tarefas em dia – afirmou, cerrando os dentes. A sala parecia estar começando a girar, mas ela estava com muita raiva para se preocupar com isso.

- Acho que não deveria usar a palavra "sempre", caso contrário esses relatórios já estariam em minha mesa – ironizou, fazendo-a bufar de raiva.

- Você é insuportável! Será que dá para sair daqui? – ela deu um passo para trás, enquanto piscava com força, tentando colocar as imagens em foco. Ele não respondeu, apenas a observou por uns instantes, só então percebendo que ela estava pálida – Saia daqui, Potter! – o homem levantou, mas contrariando as expectativas dela, ele não caminhou até a porta, e sim, até ela.

- Sente-se – Hermione assustou-se ao sentir uma das mãos dele em suas costas e outra em seu braço. Ela não respondeu, estava fraca, então acabou deixando ser guiada por ele até um pequeno sofá que havia ali – Você está bem?

- Sim! Estou ótima – respondeu secamente.

- Não parece!

- Então não precisava perguntar – Harry não pôde conter um pequeno sorriso.

- Qual o problema? – ele perguntou.

- Apenas estou um pouco tonta, além de ter uma leve dor de cabeça.

- Temos uma pequena enfermaria aqui, há poções lá... Posso pegar uma para você, se quiser – a mulher o encarou. Harry não sabia por que estava sendo tão gentil, ela não merecia, mas não conseguiria deixá-la daquele jeito. Hermione teve vontade de expulsá-lo e afirmar que não precisava dele; mas lembrou-se de Paul. Será que seria mesmo possível uma reaproximação?

- Se não for incomodar...

- Incomodar não, apenas atrasará minhas tarefas – ela revirou os olhos, talvez uma reaproximação fosse mais difícil que pensava – Por isso, pedirei a alguém que traga a poção, assim não perderei meu tempo com você.

- Claro. Agradeço sua preciosa atenção – disse, ironicamente.

- Ah... Assim que melhorar, termine os relatórios; quero-os ainda hoje – Harry avisou antes de sair e bater a porta atras de si. A mulher fechou os olhos, enquanto apoiava a cabeça na parede.

N/A: Bom... Em primeiro lugar, minhas desculpas pela demora. Minhas aulas na universidade começaram essa semana, e eu tive palestras praticamente todos os dias, pela manhã e tarde O.o então, caso o cap não esteja mui bom, perdoem-me, mas agora, tempo é muitooo escasso. E olhem que aulas de verdade começam segunda-feira, ou seja, terei menos tempo ainda, já que terei um mundo de coisa para estudar desmaia, por isso, gostaria de pedir a compreensão de vocês, pois agora eu não poderei atualizar com tanta freqüência, ou mais de uma fic ao mesmo tempo. Farei o possível para atualizar uma fic por semana; quando não tiver pelo menos uma fic atualizada no sábado, é porque Pink ficou tão atolada de coisas para estudar que não conseguiu terminar a atualização. Ahh... Além de estar sem tempo para escrever os caps, acabo tb sem tempo para responder os comentários individualmente como costumava fazer, desculpem-me. Mas se alguém quiser perguntar algo sobre a fic, é só mandar um e-mail, que eu respondo assim que puder! \o/ Meu e-mail é D Claro que agradeço a todos vcs que deixaram comentários, muitooo obrigada! D Agradeço tb aos que leram e votaram! Um grande beijo! PinkPotter : )


	10. Mal entendido

10) Mal entendido

A campainha tocou e sem demora Sara foi atender. Paul sorriu ao ver a garotinha, tinha uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos. Ela, então, o convidou a entrar. Harry levantou-se do sofá e cumprimentou o amigo.

- Boa noite – Paul disse.

- Boa noite. Fico feliz que tenha vindo – Harry falou enquanto recebia a garrafa de vinho.

- Paul... Como está? – Gina surgiu e cumprimentou o convidado.

- Muito bem, gostaria de agradecer pelo convite.

- Ah... Imagina... Ficamos felizes com sua presença... – a ruiva parecia aliviada.

- Eu pensei que a Mi viria também... – Sara comentou. Gina revirou os olhos, incomodada.

- Não tem porque aquela mulher estar aqui – a ruiva disse.

- Gina, por favor – Harry a repreendeu, chamando a atenção de Sara. Ela tinha quase certeza de que estavam escondendo algo sobre Hermione.

- Perdoe-me, querido – retratou-se. A mulher abraçou Harry, e pretendia beijá-lo, mas o homem desviou o rosto.

- Sente-se Paul... Aposto que tem muitas histórias para contar, não é? – o moreno disse, enquanto se desvencilhava dos braços da esposa. Gina sorriu, e sentou ao lado do marido.

Hermione ajeitou-se na cama. Estava lendo alguns pergaminhos que recebera sobre os últimos ataques do bruxo misterioso que começava a assustar o mundo bruxo. Havia uma alta taxa de mortalidade de trouxas, o que levava a acreditar que assim como Voldemort, este homem pregava a pureza de sangue. Contudo, havia algo novo dessa vez. Uma mensagem direta a Harry.

Após a destruição de um pequeno vilarejo no interior da Inglaterra, os corpos de seus cidadãos foram arranjados a fim de criar uma frase de aviso. Hermione olhava as fotos sobre diferentes ângulos, nelas podia lê-se: "Cuidado, Potter". Respirou fundo, enquanto colocava as fotografias de lado, jamais imaginou que veria tanta perversidade novamente.

Sem mais demora, começou a fazer o relatório. Por mais que sentisse raiva de Harry, não podia deixar de preocupar-se. Ele estava mais uma vez envolvido numa perigosa batalha iminente. Escreveu mais algumas linhas, e com a ajuda da varinha colou algumas das fotos no relatório. O som da campainha a despertou.

- Só um momento – ela levantou, e após calçar as sandálias, caminhou até a porta – Paul!

- Boa noite, Mione.

- Vamos... Entra – ele sorriu. Caminharam até o sofá – E então... Como foi o jantar?

- Foi muito bom. Há muito tempo não conversava com Harry...

- Sara estava lá?

- Sim. E ela questionou sobre sua ausência – Paul contou.

- Não poderia ter ido, afinal o convite foi feito para você. Gina morreria se me visse, e Harry provavelmente ficaria furioso! – ambos sorriram.

- Eu entendo. Contudo, a Sara teria adorado se tivesse ido. Ela realmente gosta de você.

- Ela é um amor de criança – Hermione disse, sorrindo - Pensei que não viesse mais... – a morena mirou o relógio, marcava onze da noite.

- Realmente, acabei demorando mais que imaginava.

- Havia comprado vinho para nós.

- Isso significa que guardará a garrafa para uma próxima visita minha à Inglaterra? – ele brincou.

- Claro que não. Só um minuto – Hermione levantou e foi até a cozinha. Assustou-se ao ver Paul aproximar-se.

- Eu te ajudo – falou enquanto abria a garrafa. Assim que Hermione trouxe as taças, ele despejou o líquido dentro delas.

- Sentirei sua falta... – ela disse.

- Eu também – voltaram para a sala. Além de sua própria taça, Paul levava a garrafa de vinho – Você estava ocupada?

- Apenas terminando um relatório... – disse enquanto via sua taça se encher mais uma vez.

- Estou atrapalhando?

- Não, claro que não – ela sorriu. A visita de Paul a deixara tão feliz que por vezes questionou-se se não deveria mesmo voltar com ele. Entretanto, essa nova ameaça a Harry a impedia. Amaldiçoava-se mentalmente por preocupar-se com o antigo amigo.

- Mione? – por um momento ela pensou ter ouvido a voz de Harry, mas logo percebeu que era Paul. O homem estava bem perto dela, e tocava levemente sua bochecha.

- Paul, eu... – ela não terminou de falar, pois os lábios de Paul tocaram levemente os seus. Sentiu-se perdida e confusa, embora não soubesse exatamente a razão. Uma das mãos dele acariciava sua cintura, e por um instante, ela pensou em se entregar. Contudo, ela não conseguiu – Sinto muito.

- Está tudo bem – Paul sussurrou perto dela – Mas eu tinha que tentar...

Ela deu um sorriso triste, e desejou tanto poder corresponder aos sentimentos de Paul. Todavia, algo nela a impedia de se entregar, como se beijá-lo significasse trair alguém... Encostou a cabeça no ombro do homem e o abraçou forte.

- É melhor eu ir embora agora...

- Não, não vá... – Paul a encarou – Já é tarde.

- Mione...

- Por favor? – ela insistiu.

- Está bem – o homem sorriu. Paul ajeitou-se no sofá, e sem demora Hermione o abraçou, colocando sua cabeça sobre o tórax dele.

- Obrigada.

- Você tem certeza que vai ficar bem aqui sozinha Inglaterra?

- Eu preciso ficar... Agora mais que nunca – Hermione falou. Ele não disse nada, apenas começou a acariciar os cabelos dela.

Era muito cedo quando Hermione despertou. Sorriu ao ver Paul dormindo ao seu lado. Não sabia exatamente por que razão o pedira para ficar, mas sentiu em Paul um amigo que há muito tempo não tinha. Além da solidão, sentiu-se assustada... Temia o surgimento de uma nova guerra, temia pela vida de Harry... Balançou levemente a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos ruins.

- Bom dia – ouviu Paul dizer assim que abriu os olhos.

- Bom dia... Ainda é muito cedo, se quiser dormir mais um pouco...

- Não posso, preciso ir – ele disse enquanto levantava-se.

- Ei... Nem vai tomar café da manhã?

- Não, obrigado – ele beijou-lhe levemente a testa – Mais tarde eu entro em contato com você, querida. Tenha um bom dia.

- Você também – e sem mais demoras, Paul deixou o apartamento. Hermione, então, seguiu para seu quarto a fim de tomar banho.

Paul suspirou pesadamente dentro do elevador. Relembrou a noite anterior, e desejou ter conseguido reatar com Hermione. A porta do elevador se abriu em um dos andares, e o homem deu de cara com Harry.

- Paul? – o moreno questionou intrigado.

- Bom dia, Harry – Paul sorriu.

- Você está indo embora agora?

- Sim... Ontem à noite passei no apartamento de Hermione e acabei dormindo aqui mesmo.

- Ah... – Harry assentiu levemente contrariado. Será que isso significava que Hermione e Paul haviam feito as pazes? Questionou-se.

- Bom... Preciso ir agora! Até depois, Harry! – despediu-se, e saiu do prédio. Harry apenas acenou, antes de seguir para o trabalho. Questionava-se a razão de Paul ter passado a noite com Hermione, e só de imaginar que pudessem ter dormido juntos ficou furioso. Balançou a cabeça para não pensar naquele assunto, afinal não lhe interessava. Contudo, não era tão fácil quanto desejava.

Hermione pegava suas coisas para seguir para o Ministério quando a campainha tocou. Encontrou Sara com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

- Bom dia, Mi!

- Bom dia, querida.

- É que... Você havia dito que sempre que papai fosse mais cedo para o trabalho e mamãe não pudesse me levar à escola, eu deveria vir aqui – ela explicou.

- Sim, claro. É muito perigoso sair sozinha na sua idade. Você já está pronta?

- Estou sim.

- Então vamos – Hermione trancou a porta, e seguiu com Sara para a portaria. A menina ia contando sobre o jantar da noite anterior.

Enquanto caminhava, a mulher sentia uma sensação estranha, como se estivesse sendo seguida. Não conseguia ouvir mais o que Sara dizia, apenas concentrava-se em procurar algum suspeito. Olhava em quase todas as direções, mas não conseguia identificar nada. A sensação de estar sendo seguida a perseguiu até a escola de Sara. Despediu-se da menina, e ficou esperando que a mesma entrasse no prédio.

Voltou a caminhar, ainda desconfiada. Contudo, a sensação desapareceu rapidamente. Respirou fundo e continuou seu caminho. Não era uma auror, mas já estivera em diversas missões antes, e sempre que tinha aquela sensação, estava realmente sendo seguida. Sua mente parecia confusa, e sequer reparara que havia alguém em sua sala, até que ouviu sua voz.

- Está atrasada! – ela abafou um grito de susto. Harry estava de pé, e suas expressões não eram nada amigáveis.

- Harry, eu queria... – ele estranhou a forma como ela o chamou.

- Olha aqui, senhorita Granger... O que faz ou deixa de fazer em seu apartamento não é problema meu, mas gostaria de avisar que temos horário por aqui!

- Como?

- Não se faça de desentendida! Aposto que a noite deve ter sido muito boa para a senhorita... – Hermione bufou de raiva – Agora... Alegre-me um pouco e diga que vai embora com seu querido Paul!

- Eu estou aqui tentando falar algo sério, e você vem com isso? – ele se aproximou, o que fez Hermione retroceder e encostar-se à parede – Não houve nada entre o Paul e eu, entendeu? NADA! E para sua informação, eu vou continuar aqui sim!

- Nada? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha – Mas o vi saindo de seu apartamento!

- E daí? Ele apenas dormiu lá! Não houve nada entr... – ela bufou de raiva novamente – Por que eu estou te contando isso?

- Eu não sei... – ele dava um sorriso indecifrável para Hermione. No mesmo instante, o coração dela disparou. Estavam muito próximos agora, e ela podia sentir a respiração de Harry sobre sua pele.

- Licença...

- Licença?

- Sim! Eu desejo ir até a minha mesa – ele não se moveu, aumentando o nervosismo dela.

- Do que tem medo, Granger? – questionou a olhando bem nos olhos. Desejou poder envolvê-la nos braços, e beijá-la ali mesmo, mas sabia que não poderia.

- De nada, Potter! Eu não tenho medo de nada – mentiu. Sentia medo de si mesma naquele momento, pois não sabia quanto mais poderia agüentar. Havia uma necessidade de tocá-lo e beijá-lo que a deixaria louca se ele não se afastasse imediatamente. Harry apenas sorriu, antes de se afastar.

- Conseguiu fazer os relatórios dessa vez?

- Claro! Aqui estão – disse entregando alguns pergaminhos que havia em sua pasta.

- Ótimo – Harry caminhou até a porta.

- Potter? Tome cuidado – ele virou-se para encará-la – Não apenas com você mesmo, mas também com a Sara.

- Sara? – Harry ficou visivelmente preocupado.

- Sim. Eu a levei a escola hoje e...

- Você?

- Tive a impressão de estar sendo seguida. Assim que me separei dela, a sensação desapareceu. Posso estar errada, mas se realmente havia alguém nos seguindo, parecia ser por causa dela.

- Acha que minha filha está em perigo? – ele perguntou.

- Infelizmente, enquanto não pegarmos esse bruxo, melhor ter cuidado – Hermione advertiu.

- Por que a levou para a escola?

- Combinei que sempre a levaria quando você ou Gina não pudessem.

- Gina não pôde? Por quê?

- Eu não sei... Apenas achei perigoso, mesmo que não houvesse esse bruxo, que Sara fosse sozinha para a escola – ela explicou. Harry ficou alguns instantes apenas a observando.

- Obrigado – e sem demora, saiu da sala. Hermione apenas sorriu, antes de jogar-se na cadeira.

N/A: Antes de tudo, mais uma vez mil desculpas pela demora... xD Mas aqui está o capítulo, e infelizmente ele não saiu como eu esperava ¬¬ Contudo... Eu prometo tentar fazer o proximo cap bem mais legal. Ahh... Logo, logo o romance HH começa com tudo... ; ) E está muito perto de tudo se esclarecer!! Espero que curtam!! Agradeço a todos que comentaram, votaram e leram!! Um grande bju!! PinkPotter : )


	11. Briga em família

11) Briga em família.

O aeroporto estava cheio, e várias pessoas caminhavam apressadas com bagagens nas mãos. Hermione sorriu, enquanto mirava Paul mais uma vez. Nem acreditava que ele já iria embora. Sentiu o toque de uma das mãos dele em sua face, acariciando-a gentilmente.

- Faça uma boa viagem – ela desejou.

- Obrigado – Paul ficou em silêncio por algum instante – Eu vou sentir sua falta.

- Eu também... – Hermione disse – O que foi?

- Eu não sei, apenas... Tive uma sensação estranha.

- Como assim?

- Uma sensação de perda... – ele deu um pequeno sorriso – Acho que... Somente agora, eu percebo que te perdi para sempre.

- Paul... – ele a impediu de continuar, tocando-lhe os lábios com as pontas dos dedos.

- Estaria mentindo se dissesse que o que motivou a minha vinda foi o Congresso. Eu vim por você, Mione. Esperava estar voltando hoje com você.

- Sinto muito – Hermione baixou a vista.

- Não é culpa sua – ele se aproximou mais e a abraçou – Eu te amo, Mione. Eu sei que fiz tudo que podia para conseguir ter você de volta...

- Eu juro que queria poder corresponder esse sentimento, porque você merece – ele sorriu.

- Eu preciso ir... – Paul disse, ao ouvir o anúncio de seu vôo. Hermione balançou a cabeça positivamente – Será que... Eu posso pedir um último beijo? – a morena sorriu.

Ele se aproximou lentamente antes de tocar-lhe os lábios. Beijou-a intensamente, pois ele sabia que aquela seria realmente a última vez. Quando se separaram, Paul a beijou ainda carinhosamente na testa.

- Até um dia, Mione – ele disse antes de se afastar.

Hermione permaneceu imóvel por algum tempo, enquanto assistia Paul seguir para o portão de embarque. Por mais que a vida ao lado de Paul fosse mais fácil, algo dentro dela a impedia de voltar aos Estados Unidos. Questionava-se se teria feito a escolha certa. Respirou fundo, e então caminhou em direção a saída.

Por mais que desejasse muito terminar logo aquele livro, não conseguia concentrar-se na leitura. Estava sentada na poltrona que havia em seu quarto, o livro em suas mãos. A curiosidade estava corroendo-a. Um sorriso travesso esboçou-se em seus lábios, e o livro foi simplesmente esquecido sobre a poltrona. Praticamente na ponta dos pés, deixou o aposento. Caminhou pelo corredor, e parou em frente a uma porta fechada.

Abriu a porta cuidadosamente. Seu coração estava acelerado, e a sensação de que seria pega a qualquer instante não lhe abandonava. Tentou não fazer barulho enquanto caminhava até o guarda-roupa. Parou abruptamente, e riu de si mesma ao lembrar que estava sozinha em casa e não precisava tanto cuidado. Relaxou mais e continuou seu caminho. Teria muito tempo até seus pais chegarem do jantar.

Sara não sabia exatamente o que estava procurando, mas seu instinto a guiava. Tinha certeza de que seu pai escondia algo... E escondia algo relacionado à Hermione. Abriu o guarda-roupa e direcionou sua busca à parte destinada as pertences de Harry.

Vasculhou por todas as gavetas, mas não encontrava nada além de peças de roupas. Separou as roupas que estavam em cabides na esperança de encontrar um fundo falso no guarda-roupa, mas fora inútil. Soltou um suspiro de frustração, antes de fechar as portas, e sentou na cama. Seu olhar recaiu então sobre o criado-mudo de Gina. Levantou rapidamente e seguiu para o outro lado da cama, no qual seu pai dormia, e procurou algo no criado-mudo dele. Não encontrou nada.

Percorreu o quarto com o olhar. Sorriu ao ver as estantes com os livros que apenas o pai lia. Lembrou-se que Gina comentara que aqueles eram livros muito tediosos. Havia diversos livros, mas Sara não se importaria de procurar em cada um deles. Pegou uma cadeira, e começou a folhear cada livro da estante.

Já estava ficando cansada, e suas esperanças diminuíam à medida que folheava livros em vão. Talvez aquela fosse uma busca inútil, e ao olhar o relógio percebeu que logo seus pais chegariam. Ainda faltavam alguns livros, quando encontrou um cujo título era "Hogwarts, uma história". Deu um pequeno sorriso ao imaginar que breve estaria entrando para Hogwarts. Desceu da cadeira e caminhou até a cama, não porque acreditava que encontraria algo ali, mas simplesmente porque o livro lhe chamara a atenção.

Passou a mão delicadamente sobre a capa do livro, estava em perfeito estado, o que a fez supor que alguém lançara um feitiço protetor nele. Duvidou ter sido Harry, pois conhecia o certo "desleixo" do pai em relação aos livros. Abriu a capa e encontrou uma dedicatória na contracapa. Sara começou a ler...

"_Querido Harry,_

_Duvido que ache esse o melhor presente de natal que alguém já lhe deu, mas aposto que é a melhor maneira para que sempre lembre de mim. Posso estar sendo pessimista, mas nesse tempo negro em que vivemos, às vezes me questiono se existirá amanhã... Sei que odeias quando digo isso, mas é a realidade. _

_Passarei meu livro para ti como demonstração da minha grande admiração e carinho por você, para que nunca esqueça essa amiga que tens. Cuide bem dele para mim._

_PS: Fiz um feitiço protetor nele, então não precisará se preocupar tanto. _

_Com carinho,_

_Hermione Granger"._

Sara estava boquiaberta quando terminou de ler. Releu mais três vezes para ter certeza de que não se equivocara. Não conseguia acreditar que acabara de ler uma dedicatória tão carinhosa como aquela, e muito menos que havia sido escrita por Hermione. Folheou o livro, mas não encontrara nada dentro dele. Contudo, era praticamente impossível ser outra Hermione Granger.

Um barulho vindo da sala a fez dar um pulo de susto. Ouviu as vozes dos pais, percebendo que eles se aproximavam. Levantou da cama e caminhou ao encontro deles. Quando Harry abriu a porta do quarto, assustou-se ao ver Sara parada em sua frente.

- Filha? O que faz aqui? – perguntou confuso.

- Sara, estamos cansados... Vá para seu quarto dormir, querida – Gina disse sem prestar muita atenção na menina.

- O que houve? – Harry insistiu na pergunta – Algo errado?

Sara apenas suspendeu o livro, permitindo que o homem lesse o título. Ele empalideceu. Havia esquecido daquele livro.

- Sara... – ele começou, mas a menina o cortou.

- Por que o senhor mentiu para mim, pai? – Sara questionou, suas expressões retratavam sua decepção – O senhor disse que jamais mentiria para mim.

- Do que ela está falando? – a ruiva questionou confusa.

- Querida, eu posso explicar... – Harry tentou se aproximar, mas a garota deu um passo para trás – Foi há muito tempo! Éramos muito amigos naquela época.

- O que aconteceu, pai? – Sara o olhou bem nos olhos – Como o senhor pode demonstrar tanta raiva de alguém que um dia já chamou de amigo? Ou o senhor acha que eu não percebo que sente raiva da Mi?

- Mi? Estão falando da Hermione? – Gina perguntou, confusa.

- A senhora também a conhecia, mãe?

- Sim... Ah, querida... É você que não a conhece ainda – a mulher disse – Seu pai fez a coisa certa quando deixou de ser amigo daquela mulher.

- Eu sinto muito, mas não posso acreditar que a Hermione seja uma pessoa ruim – Sara falou.

- Sua mãe está certa, você não a conhece! – Harry aumentou um pouco o tom de voz, a raiva começando a invadi-lo. Questionava-se por que guardara aquele livro.

- Talvez eu não a conheça tanto quanto vocês a conhecem, mas eu simplesmente confio nela. Em pouco tempo, eu percebi que posso contar com a Mi sempre que precisar... – os dois adultos ficaram calados.

- Aonde você vai? – Harry questionou.

- Ouvir a versão da Mi – ela disse.

- Já é tarde! – ele lembrou.

- Eu tenho certeza que ainda assim, ela me receberá – Sara se afastou e seguiu até a porta.

- Maldição! – Harry exclamou enraivado.

- Sara? – Hermione estranhou ao ver a menina em sua porta.

- Eu... Posso entrar?

- Claro – a mulher sorriu – Está tudo bem?

- Não... – as duas caminharam até a sala – Mi... Por que você mentiu para mim? – Hermione ficou momentaneamente sem ação. Não precisava de mais explicações.

- Porque eu percebi que seu pai não gostaria que soubesse sobre o que aconteceu no passado – ela respondeu – Sara, eu não sabia que você era filha de Harry, e quando eu descobri, confesso que fiquei sem ação. Eu não soube o que falar ou fazer naquele momento, mas logo entendi que a última coisa que ele queria era que descobrisse a verdade.

- O que houve? – a menina questionou, e imediatamente percebeu o quanto tocar nesse assunto balançou Hermione. A tristeza ficou visível em sua face.

- Até hoje eu não sei o que realmente aconteceu... – ela deu um sorriso triste – Lembro-me que nossa amizade foi se desgastando e um dia ela simplesmente terminou.

- Foi o meu pai quem brigou com você?

- Sim... Mas eu não posso culpá-lo pelo fim de nossa amizade – Hermione a encarou – Paul me fez perceber que eu também tive minha parcela de culpa... Meu orgulho me fez desistir muito fácil. Talvez, se eu tivesse insistido as coisas não tivessem sido assim.

- Então você se arrepende? – a menina perguntou.

- Muito. Seu pai era meu melhor amigo, assim como Rony – a garota se surpreendeu – Sim, eu também conheço o Rony. Estudamos juntos em Hogwarts, éramos inseparáveis naquela época... Eu não perdi somente a amizade de Harry, eu perdi toda uma família... Seria impossível permanecer em Londres assim, por isso fui embora.

- Não posso acreditar nisso... É tão triste.

- Ei... Não quero que fique triste pelo que houve – Hermione a abraçou – Faz parte do passado.

- Você odeia o meu pai, Mi? – a mulher ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Não, eu não odeio o Harry – ambas sorriram – Eu confesso que já tentei, mas eu não consigo.

- Você acredita que um dia possam ser amigos novamente?

- Eu não sei... Harry parece ter um motivo muito forte para não querer ser meu amigo de novo – Hermione percebeu o quanto Sara parecia triste e chateada. Achou que deveria conversar mais um pouco com a menina e tentar acalmá-la – Quer lanchar comigo?

- Quero sim – elas levantaram.

- Sara...

- Sim?

- Não fique com raiva de seu pai... Eu entendo que ele não queria que soubesse do passado...

- Ele mentiu para mim – Sara falou.

- Eu sei, e eu acabei mentindo também... É muito doloroso para mim lembrar o que aconteceu. Talvez seja doloroso para ele também... Você precisa perdoá-lo.

- Eu... Eu já perdoei... – ela confessou – Mas ainda estou com raiva, sabe...

- Sei... – Hermione sorriu – Só não seja muito dura com ele. Harry é louco por você.

Sara balançou a cabeça e sorriu, antes de seguir com Hermione para a cozinha. Após o lanche, elas conversaram um pouco mais, até que a menina decidiu voltar para casa.

Quando abriu a porta, encontrou a sala parcialmente escura. Seu pai estava esperando-a sentado num dos sofás. Assim que a viu, Harry levantou.

- Filha...

- Amanhã nós conversamos, pai – foi tudo que ela falou antes de seguir para o quarto. Harry tentou falar algo, mas foi inútil. O homem bufou de raiva, mas ao invés de ir para o quarto, caminhou em direção à porta.

Hermione ainda estava acordada quando violentas pancadas na porta a assustaram. Caminhou lentamente até a entrada de casa, e soltou um muxoxo quando ouviu a voz de Harry. Assim que abriu a porta, ele entrou sem nem ser convidado. Ela fechou a porta novamente.

- Boa noi... – ele a impediu de concluir a frase.

- O que disse à minha filha?

- A verdade – Hermione respirou fundo, já imaginando que seria uma longa conversa.

- A _sua verdade_, você quer dizer... – Harry estava vermelho de raiva – Aposto que ficou enchendo a cabeça de minha filha, fazendo-se de vítima.

- Olha, se você veio aqui me ofender, é melhor ir embora agora mesmo, porque está é minha casa!

- Você é a culpada de tudo! Por sua culpa Sara descobriu a verdade, por sua culpa ela agora deve estar zangada comigo!

- Minha culpa? MINHA CULPA? – ela questionou se aproximando dele – Você ficou louco? Eu não falei nada a Sara... NADA! Ela já chegou aqui chateada, porque o PAI dela preferiu mentir para ela! – ela se aproximou, enraivada.

- Culpa sua sim... Culpa daquele seu maldito livro! – ela parou em frente a Harry.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou confusa.

- A Sara viu aquele livro que você me deu uma vez... – ele revirou os olhos.

- V-você guardou mesmo o livro? – Hermione não conseguiu evitar um pequeno sorriso. Harry não soube o que responder.

- Bem... Eu... – o homem bufou de raiva por ter confessado aquilo – Não é o que está pensando!

- E o que acha que estou pensando? – mais uma vez ele ficou em silêncio. Hermione também não falou mais nada, e apenas o olhou bem nos olhos. Harry abriu a boca duas vezes, mas ainda demorou um pouco antes de finalmente dizer algo.

- Maldita hora em que você voltou – ele disse.

Harry, então, a surpreendeu quando segurou seus braços. Hermione o encarou sem medo. Ele parecia querer falar mais alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Por um instante, uma sensação estranha percorreu todo o corpo de Hermione. Seu olhar recaiu sobre os lábios dele e antes que pudesse reagir, Harry a beijou.

Correspondeu imediatamente, como se ansiasse por aquele momento. Sua mente esvaziou-se, e não conseguia pensar em nada além do beijo dele. As mãos que antes a apertava nos braços, envolveram-na pela cintura, aproximando bem os corpos. Deveria ter ficado completamente insano, mas era mais forte que ele; não conseguiu resistir. Nenhum deles parecia querer encerrar o beijo, mas depois de algum tempo tiveram que parar.

O silêncio os envolveu por vários segundos que mais pareceram uma eternidade. Os lábios de ambos estavam vermelhos e inchados, e as respirações eram descompassadas. O mesmo sentimento de confusão os atormentava, mas nenhum deles ousou dizer uma palavra. Harry, então, se afastou, e saiu do apartamento. Hermione fechou a porta, estava igualmente chocada.

N/A: Bom... Eu nem peço mais desculpas pela demora Pink cara de pau, pq vcs já sabem que Pink anda super corrida e os estudos qualquer dia vão deixá-la louquinha Oo Sei que demorei, mas finalmente aqui está o cap... Infelizmente, não está do jeito que eu queria, me desculpem... Eu não sei... Achei horrível E eu reformulei esse final, pq o que eu tinha escrito da primeira vez estava pior O Anyway... Mil desculpas!! xD Contudo, eu acredito que o proximo seja mais interessante, ehehehehhee... Finalmente as coisas vão começar acontecer entre os HHs \o/ \o/ \o/ Sei que esse beijo aí não foi lá essas coisas, mas esperam que tenham gostado xD Bom... Talvez eu demore um pouco para voltar aqui, mas eu juro que volto e que não vou abandonar esta fic, oks?! D AHh... Agradeço a todas as pessoas que leram e votaram, e um obrigada especial àquelas pessoas que tb deixam um comentário!! Aimm... Mil desculpas mesmo pela demora eu não consigo não me desculpar xD, eu juro que queria poder estar atualizando mais frequentemente, mas não posso mesmo!! Peço compreensão e paciência!! \o/ E torço para que tenham curtido essa att!! Obrigada mais uma vez!! Grande beijo!! PinkPotter : )


	12. Entre beijos e discussões

12) Entre beijos e discussões

O despertador a acordou, mais pouco conseguira realmente dormir naquela noite. Por mais que tentasse, parecia impossível tirar Harry de seus pensamentos. O beijo que trocaram na noite anterior parecia errado, mas ao mesmo tempo provocara uma sensação indescritível. Suspirou, ainda deitada na cama, mirando o teto; deveria ter perdido completamente a razão.

Nunca pensara em Harry como um homem com o qual pudesse se relacionar. Sempre o vira como um amigo querido, alguém em que podia confiar. E por mais que estivessem brigados, a esperança que secretamente nutria era de que algum dia voltassem a ser amigos. Como agora poderia desejar outra coisa? Balançou a cabeça várias vezes, tentando convencer-se de que estava apenas confusa. Esqueceria o beijo; e se o moreno quisesse fazer as pazes, seriam apenas amigos.

Além disso, lembrou-se de que Harry era casado. Respirou profundamente, ao mesmo tempo em que imaginava a reação de Gina se soubesse daquele beijo. Sua cabeça doeu, e Hermione simplesmente preferiu ignorar aquele assunto. Definitivamente não queria confusões com a ruiva. Afastou as cobertas, e caminhou para o banheiro. Precisava de um banho frio e muita coragem para encarar Harry no Ministério.

- Quer mais suco, querido? – Gina perguntou, mas Harry não a ouvira. Estava distante, seu olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer das torradas a sua frente – Harry? Harry?

- Hum? – despertou somente quando a ruiva o cutucou.

- Eu perguntei se quer mais suco!

- Não, obrigado.

- O que houve? – ela parecia desconfiada.

- Não foi nada – desconversou, e apanhou uma das torradas. Nesse momento, Sara chegou.

- Bom dia – a menina cumprimentou.

- Bom dia, filha – Harry respondeu e sorriu – Está tudo bem?

- Está – ela correspondeu ao sorriso – Eu sinto muito ter brigado com o senhor ontem, mas eu estava chateada.

- Não tem problema, querida – ele pareceu mais aliviado.

- Como não tem problema? Ela fez um escândalo! Harry, você deveria ser mais duro com a Sara – Gina falou – Você a mima demais!

- O papai mentiu para mim, como eu não ia ficar chateada?

- A Sara tem razão Gina, eu errei...

- "A Sara tem razão, Gina"... – a mulher revirou os olhos – Eu realmente acho que deveria dar mais limites a essa menina. E poderia começar impedindo-a de ver a Hermione!

- O quê? – Sara olhou horrorizada para a mãe – Vocês não podem fazer isso!

- Por que não? A Hermione não é companhia para você – Gina disse – Não estou certa, Harry?

- Sara, você a conheceu há pouco tempo, não sabe quem Hermione realmente é – Harry falou.

- Isso mesmo! Aquela mulher é...

- Nem comece, mamãe! – Sara cortou Gina – Nada do que vocês disserem vai mudar a minha opinião. A Mi é um amor de pessoa, me trata com respeito e carinho, eu já disse que confio nela!

Harry olhou bem nos olhos da filha. Podia ver só pela expressão da menina o quanto ela estava sendo sincera, e ele percebeu que seria inútil tentar maldizer Hermione na frente de Sara. Ao mesmo tempo, Harry lembrou-se das tantas vezes que Gina falara mal de Hermione perto dele, e de jamais tê-la defendido daquela forma. Hermione era sua amiga há anos, por que não conseguiu agir assim no passado?

_- Eu sabia que você não ia apoiar! – ele falou cruzando os braços, irritado. Hermione bufou de raiva.___

_- Claro que não, Harry! Se estivéssemos em outras condições, além de um pouco mais velhos, eu o apoiaria sem pensar duas vezes. Mas eu não acho que agora é o momento para casamento! ___

_- E quando será? Daqui a quarenta anos eu terei idade suficiente para você? ___

_- Harry, estamos no meio de uma guerra! – ela parecia indignada.___

_- E daí? Eu amo Gina, ela me ama, por que esperar? ___

_- Foi idéia dela, não foi?___

_- Por favor, não comece Hermione... – a morena soltou um muxoxo – Por que você tem que implicar tanto com a Gina?___

_- Eu não estou implicando com ela.___

_- Você não era assim, Hermione... O que está acontecendo? Gina acha que você está com ciúmes, porque éramos inseparáveis, mas agora eu passo mais tempo com ela e...___

_- Aí está o problema, Harry... Tudo agora é o que a Gina acha... O que aconteceu com **você**? Harry, você está tão influenciável... É como se não tivesse mais sua personalidade – ela desabafou, irritando-o.___

_- Não seja ridícula! – ele a encarou – Pelo visto, agora, além de implicar com a Gina vai implicar comigo? ___

_- Eu não estou implicando com ninguém, Harry – Hermione levantou, e caminhou até ele – Você que não é mais o mesmo. Onde está o meu amigo de opinião própria? Onde está aquele amigo que me defendia não importava a situação?___

_- Eu **sou** o mesmo, Hermione, com minhas opiniões e personalidade... Talvez você quem não esteja merecendo ser defendida – ele falou, mas se arrependeu ao perceber que ela ficara sem palavras e seus olhos marejaram. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso triste antes de se afastar. _

- Papai? Papai? – Harry balançou a cabeça para afastar aquela lembrança.

- Sim?

- Vamos? – a menina já estava de pé.

- Terminou seu café da manhã? – ele questionou.

- Já sim!

- Então vá escovar os dentes antes de irmos, mocinha – Sara resmungou algo, mas seguiu a ordem do pai.

- O que está acontecendo, Harry? – Gina ergueu a sobrancelha – Está ausente, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, desde hoje cedo.

- Não foi nada, já disse – o moreno levantou da cadeira, em caminho da sala. Gina fez o mesmo e o seguiu.

- Eu realmente duvido que seja "nada", Harry! Diga-me em que tanto pensa?

- Gina, por favor...

- É naquela mulher, não é? Maldita Hermione! – Gina bufou de raiva – Eu sabia que se ela voltasse seria para transformar nossa vida num inferno!

- Nossa vida não é um mar de rosas desde antes a Hermione voltar, e você sabe disso! – Harry disse, já irritado. 

- Mas ela certamente deve estar tentando colocar você contra mim novamente! – a respiração de Gina estava irregular, e sua face vermelha de raiva.

- Você já está ficando paranóica... – a mulher respirou fundo, e se aproximou do marido, abraçando-o. 

- Perdoe-me, meu querido – Gina o beijou na curva do pescoço – É que fico louca só de pensar que possam tentar nos separar e...

- Você deveria parar de pensar que todo mundo quer nos separar. 

- Eu sei, mas é difícil... Eu te amo, Harry, não conseguiria viver sem você – ela sorriu, mas o semblante do moreno permanecia sério.

- Gina...

- Pronto, papai! Já escovei os dentes – Sara apareceu, interrompendo a conversa.

- Ah... Ótimo, então... Vamos, querida – ele sorriu para a menina, e se afastou da esposa. Gina cruzou os braços e se jogou no sofá quando ficou sozinha.

- Maldita.

Hermione agradeceu mentalmente por não ter cruzado com Harry assim que chegou ao Ministério. Pelo visto, havia chegado mais cedo, e se pudesse faria o possível para não encontrá-lo. Arrumou os pergaminhos sobre a mesa, e começou a trabalhar. Passou as duas primeiras horas trabalhando sem que ninguém viesse interrompê-la, até que recebeu uma mensagem do ministro, chamando-a a sua sala.

Preferia não ter que sair de sua sala, mas não era um pedido e sim uma ordem, então ela não tinha escolha. Rezando mentalmente ela deixou a sala, e agradeceu por conseguir chegar à sala do ministro sem encontrar Harry. Após quase meia hora, o ministro a liberou, contudo, no retorno à sua sala, ela não teve a mesma sorte... Harry estava saindo do seu escritório, e a viu. O homem ficou ligeiramente pálido, e ela percebeu que não era a única a querer evitar aquele encontro.

- Bom dia – ela murmurou baixinho enquanto passava. Harry não respondeu, mas a segurou pelo braço. Hermione soltou a fechadura e o encarou – Algum problema?

- Precisamos conversar... – ele falou.

- Não temos nada para conversar, Potter – ela se soltou dele, e abriu a porta principal, fechando-a em seguida. Caminhou para sua sala, mas percebeu que Harry a seguia, então parou antes de entrar na outra sala – Eu já disse que não temos nada para conversar!

- Eu discordo... – Hermione estava encostada à porta, e Harry bem em frente. A morena se assustou quando uma das mãos dele foi em direção a sua cintura, mas ela logo entendeu o porquê. Harry abrira a porta de seu escritório, e quase a empurrou para dentro – Temos um assunto pendente.

- O que aconteceu ontem foi... – ela foi surpreendida pelos lábios de Harry nos dela, e por alguns segundos não soube o que fazer. Entretanto, Hermione logo relaxou e correspondeu ao beijo. As mãos dele percorriam suas costas, ao mesmo tempo em que a aproximava mais. Contudo, em algum momento, Hermione pareceu retornar a razão e se afastou – Não! Isso é errado... 

Ele estava com a respiração irregular e os lábios inchados. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente, e ela não conseguia decifrá-los. Harry manteve o silêncio por vários minutos, assim como Hermione. Ela, então, respirou fundo e sentou numa poltrona que havia ali, e apoiou o cenho nas mãos.

- Isso não deveria estar acontecendo – ela murmurou confusa. Seu mundo de repente estava de pernas para o ar. Uma coisa era ter sido amiga de Harry e voltar a sê-lo, se ele permitisse. Outra coisa era beijá-lo daquela forma. Sua cabeça doeu só de pensar nas conseqüências que um romance com Harry traria. E Hermione não tinha certeza se estava disposta a enfrentá-las.

- Mas está acontecendo – a voz dele saiu meio rouca. Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos, ligeiramente irritado – Por Merlim, Hermione, não acha que eu queria que isso acontecesse, acha?

- Hermione? O que aconteceu com a "Granger"? – perguntou ironicamente.

- Por favor, não é o momento para esse tipo de observações.

- E é o momento para quê? Para continuarmos a nos beijar e depois trocar juras de amor? Francamente!

- Por que você tem que ser tão racional?

- Alguém tem que ser, não é? – ela revirou os olhos – As coisas não são tão simples, como você costuma acreditar...

- Que droga, Hermione, não dá para você ser menos irritante? – a mulher levantou irritada.

- Eu não sou irritante, você que é impulsivo!

- Impulsivo? Eu?

- Sim... Quem começou os beijos? Tanto esse como o de ontem?

- Não lembro de em nenhum desses momentos você ter me impedido imediatamente – respondeu, sarcasticamente.

- Eu fui pega de surpresa! – Hermione rebateu.

- Ah... Claro, ótima desculpa. Pois não foi isso que você demonstrou correspondendo aos beijos que eu comecei... – a mulher bufou de raiva.

- Isso é definitivamente um erro! Nós não conseguimos nem ser amigos novamente, quanto mais namorados! – ela disse, cruzando os braços.

- E quem disse que eu quero namorar você? Isso, definitivamente, nunca!

- Então, por que está aqui? Por que o segundo beijo? – ela questionou.

- Eu precisava ter a certeza de que estou começando a enlouquecer...

- Ha-ha-ha, muito engraçado... Pois então que vá procurar tratamento agora mesmo – a mulher abriu a porta – Fora da minha sala!

Harry a olhou por alguns instantes, mas nada disse. Respirou fundo, e caminhou até a porta. Parou perto dela, e sentiu vontade de beijá-la novamente, mas dessa vez se controlaria. Deveria estar cansado e estressado por causa do trabalho e das brigas com Gina, por isso acabou beijando aquela mulher. Contudo, prometera a si mesmo que nunca mais aquilo iria se repetir. Deixou a sala, sem mais uma palavra.

- Maldito! – ela resmungou, enquanto batia a porta violentamente. 

Passara o resto do dia completamente irritado e de mau humor. Desejava tirar da memória as últimas horas de sua vida, e não pensar mais nos beijos que trocara com Hermione. Todavia, isso parecia impossível. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por ser tão fraco, e se questionou milhares de vezes como poderia sentir algum tipo de atração por aquela mulher. Era verdade que Hermione estava mais bonita, mas Harry já conhecera mulheres mais bonitas que ela, e nem por isso sentira-se atraído daquela maneira. Não conseguia encontrar uma razão, por isso, no fim do dia seu humor estava ainda pior. 

Deixou o escritório meia hora antes do horário normal para não correr o risco de vê-la. Foi direto para casa, mas encontrou o apartamento vazio. Estranhou, pois àquele horário, geralmente Sara estava em casa. Pressupôs que a menina havia saído com a mãe. Seguiu direto para o banheiro e demorou vários minutos no chuveiro, na tentativa de relaxar um pouco. Quando saiu do banho, vestiu uma roupa e jogou-se na cama. 

Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir, e ao levantar-se para pegar uma poção para dor de cabeça, ele avistou uma coruja negra na sua janela. Devido aos feitiços de proteção apenas algumas corujas tinham permissão para entrar em seu apartamento. Harry, então, caminhou até a janela e a abriu a fim de pegar o envelope que o animal trazia. Um calafrio percorreu o seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que mirava as contorcidas letras vermelhas no envelope. Tinha escrito apenas, "Para Harry Potter". Antes de abrir o envelope, ouviu a voz de Gina o chamando da sala; logo, ela chegou ao quarto, sorridente.

- Ah... Aqui está você! – ela disse, e nesse momento a coruja voou para longe – Gostou do meu novo corte de cabelo? – perguntou aproximando-se e o beijando nos lábios.

- Sim, está linda... – falou, mas pouco havia prestado atenção à esposa. Estava curioso sobre o conteúdo da carta.

- Obrigada! Passei a tarde arrumando o cabelo para a festa dos... – Gina começou a falar, mas em determinado momento Harry não mais a ouvia. O ar começou faltar em seus pulmões, enquanto lia a carta.

_"Saudações, senhor Potter...__  
__Provavelmente, o senhor deve ter ouvido falar de mim, mas pelo visto não tomou as precauções necessárias. Não acreditou na ameaça de minha presença, mas finalmente posso demonstrar que posso ser temido, principalmente pelo famoso Harry Potter. Eu voltarei a fazer contato.__  
__Não se preocupe, cuidarei bem de sua filha. __  
__V."_

- Harry? – Gina o chamou ao perceber que o marido estava pálido – Aconteceu alguma...

Ela não teve tempo de terminar, pois Harry saiu correndo em direção ao quarto da filha, chamando-a. Ele, entretanto, não obtinha resposta. Procurou por quase toda a casa, mas definitivamente Sara não estava ali.

- Onde está a Sara, Gina? – ele questionou quando a ruiva chegou à sala de estar.

- Eu não sei, oras... Talvez tenha ido à casa de Hermione... – a mulher revirou os olhos.

- Você a buscou na escola? – ela ficou em silêncio – Gina, você a buscou na escola hoje e a trouxe para casa?

- Na verdade, eu... Eu esqueci, mas eu tenho certeza que ela deve ter vindo sozinha. Sara já é uma mocinha – as pernas de Harry cederam, e ele se ajoelhou. Ainda não conseguia assimilar direito a informação, e aos poucos o desespero o tomava – não precisa se preocupar, querido.

- Você é a pior mãe que eu poderia ter escolhido para Sara – ele disse, mas aquilo não pareceu abater a mulher, e o irritou ainda mais – Como pôde esquecer de buscá-la e nem se preocupar com isso?

- Querido, eu... – ele não quis ouvi-la. Levantou e caminhou até a porta, batendo-a em seguida.

Sua filha fora seqüestrada, mas não podia contar com a própria esposa. Sem nem pensar direito, Harry entrou no elevador, e inconscientemente apertou o número do andar de Hermione. Caminhou até a porta da mulher e tocou a campainha. Não demorou para que está fosse aberta. Hermione ficou surpresa ao vê-lo ali, havia acabado de chegar do ministério. Percebeu imediatamente que algo estava errado.

- O que... – a mulher foi surpreendida com um abraço desesperado. Ia afastá-lo, mas ao ouvi-lo chorar, ficou sem ação – Harry...

- Minha filha, Hermione... – ele murmurou baixinho. Não precisava dizer mais nada.

N/A: Bom... Depois de vários dias aqui estou \o/ \o/ \o/ Não tenho muito para falar, apenas torço para que curtam a fic!! \o/ E claro, desculpem-me pela demora, mas eu estava louca por causa dos estudos estes últimos dias, então... Não tive condições para postar antes!! D Acredito que atualizarei outras fics em breve, pq eu fiquei de férias \o/ espero que continuem acompanhando!! Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! \o/ Um beijo enorme!! PinkPotter : )


	13. Alguém com quem contar

13) Alguém com quem contar

Sua filha fora seqüestrada, mas não podia contar com a própria esposa. Sem nem pensar direito, Harry entrou no elevador e, inconscientemente, apertou o número do andar de Hermione. Caminhou até a porta da mulher e tocou a campainha, não demorando para que esta fosse aberta. Hermione ficou surpresa ao vê-lo ali, havia acabado de chegar do ministério, mas percebeu imediatamente que algo estava errado.

- O que... – a mulher foi surpreendida com um abraço desesperado. Ia afastá-lo, mas ao ouvi-lo chorar, ficou sem ação – Harry...

- Minha filha, Hermione... – ele murmurou baixinho, não precisava dizer mais nada.

- Vem, Harry... – a mulher o convidou a entrar e o guiou até a sala. Assim que sentou, ele entregou a carta à Hermione – É ele... Droga! Eu não acredito que ele levou a Sara!

- Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Calma, nós vamos achá-la, eu prometo. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso, uma de suas mãos repousava no ombro do moreno.

- Como? Nós não fazemos idéia de onde a Sara está. – Harry ficou de pé, passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos – Além disso, há essa hora ela... Ela pode estar...

- Não, claro que não! – Hermione também ficou de pé, de frente para o moreno – Harry, não pense nisso. Eu tenho certeza que a Sara está viva e bem.

- Ela é só uma garotinha, Hermione. – ela podia ver o desespero em seus olhos – Deve estar assustada, com medo.

- A Sara é uma garota muito forte, nós sabemos disso. – a morena segurou as mãos de Harry – Lembra-se de quem ela é filha? Lembra? Ela é filha de Harry Potter, aquele que desde pequeno enfrenta bruxos malvados.

- Eu estou com medo.

- Eu sei... Eu também estou. – ela sorriu – Mas estamos juntos nessa, Harry.

- Estamos? – Harry a olhou nos olhos.

- Sim, estamos. Eu vou te ajudar, eu prometo. Nós vamos trazê-la de volta sã e salva.

- Obrigado. – ele a abraçou. Encontrar apoio em Hermione era a última coisa que esperava, entretanto, saber que podia contar com sua ajuda, de certa forma, o tranqüilizava.

- Eu preciso ir ao Ministério.

- Agora? Fazer o quê? – perguntou confuso.

- Se eu rever os meus relatórios, talvez encontre alguma pista.

- Hermione, você não vai encontrar nada. Aqueles relatórios já foram avaliados diversas vezes, até por você mesma. Não temos pistas sobre esse bruxo. – Harry disse.

- Eu devo ter deixado passar alguma coisa e... – foi a vez de Harry segurar as mãos dela. A mulher o encarou.

- Você não deixou passar nada e não adianta ir ao Ministério uma hora dessas.

- Mas eu vou, Harry... Eu preciso ir.

- Então, eu vou com você.

- Não, não é necessário.

- Eu quero ir com você. – ele disse.

- Você deve descansar agora, talvez breve precisaremos enfrentar este homem, por isso precisa estar bem.

- Mas...

- Por favor, vá para casa e tente descansar um pouco. Assim que eu voltar do ministério, eu passo lá e...

- Não vou voltar para casa. – ele a cortou. Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha confusa.

- Claro que vai, precisa ir para casa e dormir um pouco.

- Você não entendeu, Hermione... Eu não quero voltar para casa, eu... Eu não quero ver a Gina.

- Por quê?

- Foi culpa dela... Ela esqueceu de busca a nossa filha, Hermione. Você entendeu o que eu disse? Ela esqueceu de nossa filha porque estava arrumando o cabelo! – ele parecia bem chateado ao contar isso e por algum tempo, Hermione não soube o que dizer.

- Não é hora de ficarmos apontando culpados. Talvez se a Gina tivesse ido buscar a Sara, ela também fosse seqüestrada.

- Eu não quero vê-la, Hermione. – ele respirou fundo – Pelo menos, ainda não.

- Tudo bem. Então, pode passar a noite aqui.

- A-aqui?

- Sim, eu tenho quarto de hóspedes. Venha comigo. – ela o guiou até os quartos do apartamento, entrando em um ao lado do seu – Você pode ficar aqui. Tem comida na cozinha, sinta-se à-vontade. Pode tomar um banho, se quiser também.

- Eu... Eu não sei como agradecer. – Harry a olhou bem nos olhos, deixando-a levemente corada.

- Você não precisa agradecer. – a mulher ia se afastar, mas Harry a impediu segurando seu pulso.

- Obrigado. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Volto em algumas horas, tente dormir um pouco. – o moreno acenou com a cabeça, e ela deixou o quarto.

Havia apenas uma fresta de luz vinda de uma minúscula janela. Estava sentada, abraçando suas pernas, na tentativa de aquecer-se um pouco; o lugar era frio e úmido. Cansara-se de chorar, sabia que de nada adiantaria, por isso fechou os olhos, mas o sono não vinha. Só queria que aquele pesadelo terminasse logo, que seu pai a resgatasse. Sua atenção voltou-se para a porta, e um homem apareceu. Não era o mesmo que a seqüestrou, mas também não parecia uma boa pessoa.

- Aqui está seu jantar, pirralha. – ele disse após jogar um pão no colo de Sara.

- O meu pai virá e todos vocês serão presos. – Sara disse fingindo não ter dado importância para o alimento. O homem gargalhou alto, irritando-a.

- Ah sim... Quando ele tiver uma bola de cristal, quem sabe! – ele a encarou – Até lá, você ficará conosco e continuaremos livres.

- Ele vai me encontrar, eu tenho certeza. – ela insistiu.

- Esquece, garota. Ele só virá quando o chefe quiser. Até lá, o Potter vai ficar apenas sofrendo, imaginando o que aconteceu com a filhinha dele.

- Eu duvido. Vocês não conhecem o meu pai.

- Potter não tem como nos achar.

- Ele não está sozinho nessa, eu garanto. – ela sorriu – Aposto como a Mi vai ajudá-lo.

- Mi? Quem diabos é Mi? – ele quis saber.

- Alguém certamente mais inteligente que vocês. Hermione vai conseguir me encontrar. – Sara sorriu confiante.

- Hermione? Hermione Granger? – a menina ficou em silêncio – Ela não tem como nos encontrar.

- Quer apostar? – Sara desafiou, irritando o homem.

- Claro, pirralha. – ele revirou os olhos – E eu vou ganhar, afinal mortos não têm como descobrir coisas...

- V-vai matá-la?

- Não, vou convidá-la para jantar! Você é mesmo burra, menina... Acabou de condenar a i Mi /i . – ele gargalhou antes de sair. Um sorriso satisfeito surgiu nos lábios de Sara.

- Vamos ver quem é burro aqui. – ela então olhou para o pão duro em suas mãos, seu estômago roncou. Melhor que nada, pensou.

Parou em frente à porta de seu apartamento. Parecia hesitar; a verdade era que não desejava encontrar o olhar de Harry e contar-lhe que não conseguira quase nada. Passou horas relendo os próprios relatórios e apesar de ter conseguido formular uma hipótese sobre o novo bruxo, não era nada que os levaria até Sara. Respirou fundo e finalmente entrou no apartamento.

Fechou a porta e após dar alguns passos viu uma silhueta perto da janela, tomou um susto e abafou um grito com as mãos. Após perceber a sua chegada, Harry saiu das sombras e se aproximou. Suspirou aliviada ao confirmar que era apenas o moreno.

- Você quase me matou de susto! – ela reclamou.

- Desculpe.

- O que eu falei sobre dormir um pouco?

- Eu não consegui, Hermione. – Harry disse. Percebeu que seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos. Perdeu, assim, a vontade de reclamar com ele – E então?

- Eu não achei nada que nos ajudasse a encontrar a Sara, sinto muito. – ela baixou a vista.

- Eu sabia.

- Mas... Após reler diversas vezes os meus relatórios, eu acabei pensando numa hipótese sobre esse novo bruxo. – Hermione disse. Caminharam juntos até o sofá, e a mulher iluminou a sala.

- Qual?

- Todos os ataques que tivemos nos últimos quatro meses foram direcionados a bairros trouxas nobres de Londres. Várias pessoas morreram, inclusive líderes políticos e empresários. Existem quinze bairros tidos como "ricos" aqui e seis deles foram atacados.

- Está querendo dizer que este bruxo quer destruir todos os bairros nobres de Londres?

- Não exatamente os bairros, mas sim seus moradores. Entende? Políticos e pessoas ricas e influentes para o mundo trouxa moram nesses bairros. – ela explicou – Imagine se todos os líderes trouxas morressem? A parte trouxa de Londres viraria um caos e, consequentemente, depois de um tempo esse caos nos atingiria.

- Acho que estou entendendo. – Harry a encarou – Ele nos enfraqueceria e assim seria mais fácil de nos derrotar.

- Exato. – Hermione massageou as têmporas e fechou os olhos.

- O que foi?

- Nada. – ela respirou fundo – Sinto muito, Harry, mas foi tudo que consegui descobrir essa noite.

- Você não está bem. – o moreno parecia analisá-la.

- É só uma dor de cabeça. Provavelmente porque eu não jantei... – Hermione levantou.

- Você não jantou? – ele levantou também, ficando na frente da mulher, impedindo-a de passar.

- Não. Quando você chegou mais cedo, eu tinha acabado de voltar do Ministério e... – ela ergueu a sobrancelha confusa, ao olhar para a face irritada de Harry – O que foi?

- Como pode estar sem comer até agora? – reclamou visivelmente chateado – Eu não quero que passe mal por aí.

- Mas eu tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer!

- Também é importante comer, Hermione. E como você mesmo disse, a Sara precisa que estejamos fortes e bem para salvá-la. Agora, é melhor ir tomar um banho e vir comer alguma coisa!

- Daqui a pouco.

- Agora!

- Você não manda em mim! – ela bufou de raiva.

- Pare de agir como uma criança birrenta! – Harry reclamou.

- Oras, seu... – ela parou de falar quando Harry a segurou pelos braços e a olhou bem nos olhos. Seu coração disparou; odiava quando isso acontecia... Por que seu coração tinha que acelerar quando Harry a olhava daquela forma? Sentiu a respiração dele perto de sua bochecha e depois sentiu os lábios do moreno em sua pele.

Fechou os olhos e suspirou quando as mãos dele envolveram sua cintura. Após beijar-lhe a bochecha, os lábios dele procuraram seu pescoço, mordiscando-o de leve e fazendo-a se arrepiar. Sentia o calor tomar-lhe o corpo e uma sensação de contentamento jamais sentida. Ao perceber o arrepio da mulher, um sorriso maroto se esboçou nos lábios dele. Harry decidiu provocá-la, começou a sugar o lóbulo da orelha de Hermione, provocando um gemido abafado na morena.

Decidida a parar aquela "tortura", ela "fugiu" dele e, após segurar a face de Harry com as mãos, o beijou nos lábios. Quando pararam, ele ainda continuou perto dela, encarando-a com seus brilhantes olhos verdes.

- Vá tomar banho, Hermione. Eu... Eu vou preparar algo para você comer. – ele murmurou perto dela.

- Está bem. – eles se soltaram – Harry...

- Não. Não vamos falar sobre isso agora.

- Mas... – ele a silenciou com um leve beijo no canto dos lábios.

- Deixa as coisas acontecerem.

- OK. – Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso – Ah! Eu guardo algumas poções num dos armários da cozinha, pode pegar uma para dor de cabeça?

- Claro. – o moreno a beijou na testa – Eu te espero.

Harry foi até a cozinha de Hermione, e após pegar algumas coisas na geladeira e na dispensa começou a cozinhar. Apesar de não conseguir deixar de pensar em Sara, era impossível não pensar no que estava acontecendo entre ele e Hermione. Esse novo sentimento que parecia nutrir por Hermione o deixava confuso, entretanto, era um sentimento que o deixava feliz, por isso, ele decidiu que o melhor seria que as coisas fluíssem naturalmente.

Quando ela veio para a cozinha, vinte minutos depois, o cheiro da comida dele fizera seu estômago roncar. Deu um pequeno sorriso ao vê-lo terminar de colocar um prato na mesa. Harry, ao perceber a presença da mulher, correspondeu ao sorriso. Então, a incentivou a se aproximar.

- Espero que goste. – ele falou enquanto a morena se sentava.

- Impossível não gostar, o cheiro está maravilhoso.

- Aqui está a poção que pediu. – Harry colocou o frasco sobre a mesa. Após servi-la, sentou-se a sua frente.

- Obrigada.

- Por que tem tanta poção para dormir? – questionou curioso. A morena sorriu sem graça, corando levemente – Frequentemente tem problemas para conseguir dormir?

- Não exatamente. – ela falou antes de experimentar o jantar – Está maravilhoso, Harry.

- Então por que as poções? – insistiu no assunto. Percebeu que Hermione não queria falar sobre isso, mas ficara preocupado. Fazia tanto tempo que não se preocupava com a amiga, mas percebeu que, como há muitos anos, era desconfortável pensar que ela estivesse com algum problema.

- As poções são... Para quando eu tenho pesadelos. – ela descansou o garfo sobre o prato. Seu olhar ficou fixo num ponto qualquer da mesa.

- Pesadelos? – ele a lançou um olhar preocupado.

- Antigas lembranças que ainda me assombram. Elas vêm, às vezes, durante os meus sonhos, e se eu não tomar essas poções, eu não consigo mais dormir. Além disso, elas me garantem que os sonhos não voltem, pelo menos não mais naquela determinada noite. – Hermione o olha com um sorriso triste nos lábios – Será que podemos falar sobre outra coisa?

- Claro, Mione. – ele segurou uma das mãos dela que estava sobre a mesa. Poucos instantes depois, assustou-se ao vê-la chorar – O-o que foi? Por favor, perdoe-me por ter tocado em um assunto delicado para você, não era minha intenção fazê-la chorar e...

- Há quanto tempo eu não ouvia você me chamar de Mione? – a mulher sorriu – Acho que nem posso acreditar.

- Pode sim. – Harry agora tocou carinhosamente a face dela – Mione... Eu também sentia falta de te chamar assim.

- Eu sinto tanta saudade, Harry. Saudade da nossa amizade. Será que... Eu posso pedir uma coisa?

- Sim, é claro.

- Me abraça? – ele sorriu para ela em resposta. Ficaram de pé, e então ela pôde abraçá-lo fortemente. As lágrimas ainda escapavam de seus olhos, e o moreno percebeu que o choro dela ficou mais desesperador – Ah, Harry! Eu estou tão feliz, mas ao mesmo tão triste. Eu queria tanto que a Sara estivesse aqui conosco e pudéssemos comemorar juntos esse momento.

- Eu também. – os olhos dele brilharam. Passava as mãos gentilmente pelos cabelos dela.

- Não quero mais brigar com você. Eu quero ser sua amiga novamente. – ela falou afastando-se um pouco. Harry enxugou-lhe as lágrimas.

- Eu não sei, Mione.

- Você não quer voltar a ser meu amigo? – questionou o encarando.

- Não. Eu acho que... Quero mais que amizade de você. – a morena corou ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso se esboçava em seus lábios.

- E a Gina?

- Há muito tempo a Gina deixou de ser minha esposa.

- Mas vocês continuam casados. – ela lembrou.

- Eu não me sinto como um homem casado. Você me conhecia muito bem, Mione, sabe que eu jamais trairia minha esposa se ainda a amasse. – Harry falou – Só que você também deve lembrar-se da Gina. Ela insiste em continuar, nega-se a ver que não somos mais marido e mulher, apenas dois adultos que moram sob o mesmo teto.

- Acho que também não quero ser somente sua amiga. – a mulher ruborizou, fazendo-o sorrir – Mas eu também não quero ser sua amante, Harry.

- E não será. Quando a Sara estiver de volta, eu conversarei com a Gina e pedirei o divórcio. Você aceitaria, então, ser minha namorada?

- Talvez... – ela fingiu pensar no assunto.

- Talvez? – ele a abraçou e a beijou nos lábios – Eu sei que é difícil, mas esqueça tudo de ruim que lhe disse, Mione. Eu estou feliz que tenha voltado. Enlouqueceria se estivesse sozinho nesse momento.

- Tudo bem. O que importa é que estamos juntos... E eu prometo que encontraremos a Sara.

N/A: Bom... Novamente, minhas milhões de desculpas, mas além da falta de tempo para escrever, eu tive algumas dificuldades criativas, heuiehuiehuihe, e estava meio travada no cap, pois não tinha certeza se deveria escrever logo essa cena de reconciliação, ou esperava mais um pouco... Well... Espero que vocês tenham curtido! Eu vou fazer o possível para o próximo sair mais rapidinho, mas acredito que no mínimo, demora umas duas semanas, oks!? Desculpa mesmo, queria ter tempo para atualizar mais rapidamente! Torço para que tenham curtido o cap, não teve muita coisa interessante, mas apesar de tudo eu amei escrevê-lo, e os próximos acho que serão bem mais legais!! xD heuiehuiehuiehuieh... Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Um beijo enorme!! PinkPotter : )


	14. O trio maravilha

14) O trio maravilha

Bocejou e abriu os olhos, ainda cansada. Era como se a noite não tivesse sido suficiente. Desejou poder permanecer na cama mais algumas horas, mas sabia que não podia, tinha que levantar e preparar o café da manhã. Quando seu olhar recaiu sobre o relógio do criado-mudo, Hermione pulou da cama. Eram nove e meia da manhã. Amaldiçoou o despertador, e questionou-se mentalmente por que não teria tocado, enquanto caminhava, apressada, para o banheiro.

Após um banho rápido, vestiu-se e abandonou o quarto. Mil e uma maldições vinham à sua mente e Harry seria o alvo de todas elas por ter permitido que dormisse tanto. Começou a chamar o moreno, mas não obteve resposta. Parou na sala e cruzou os braços, irritada, "Onde ele se enfiou?", perguntou-se.

Seguiu para a cozinha e sua irritação desapareceu ao ver a mesa de café da manhã pronta para ela. Havia até um vaso de flores brancas e perto dele um cartão. Após abrir o envelope, sorriu ainda mais, porém, ao lembrar que Harry não a acordara, tentou ficar chateada com ele novamente. Resmungou algo inaudível e sentou.

- Maldito! Nem começamos a namorar e eu já me derreto por um simples café da manhã e flores. – ela rolou os olhos.

Quando finalmente conseguiu deixar o apartamento, eram quase dez horas. Caminhava apressada, mas então se sentiu estranha, como se alguém a seguisse. Tentou ignorar, continuando a andar, mas seu coração já estava acelerado e a sensação de estar sendo seguida não passava. Se realmente não fosse apenas uma sensação, tinha quase certeza de que era alguém vinculado ao seqüestrador de Sara. E ao mesmo tempo em que temia ser pega e assassinada, não podendo mais ajudar Sara, temia que aquele homem fosse sua única chance de chegar até a menina.

Respirou fundo e fingiu parar para olhar a vitrine de uma loja. Discretamente, olhou para trás e voltou-se, logo em seguida, para o reflexo no vidro da loja, mas não conseguiu enxergar ninguém que parecesse suspeito. Decidiu continuar seu caminho e apenas torcer para chegar ao Ministério em segurança. Lá, pensaria melhor no que fazer.

Alcançou o prédio do Ministério, e seguiu rapidamente para sua seção. Apenas desejava bom dia para quem aparecia em sua frente, mas não parava para conversar com ninguém. Nem passou em sua sala, entrou diretamente no departamento de aurores e então na sala de Harry. Ao avistar o moreno, começou a falar, sem perceber que ele não estava sozinho.

- Harry Potter, como se atreve a me deixar dormindo até nove horas da manhã? O que fez com meu despertador, eu posso saber? – perguntou visivelmente irritada.

- Eu pensei que o super café da manhã te acalmaria. – Harry brincou com um pequeno sorriso.

- E eu pensei que você tinha me dito que voltaram a ser amigos. – uma terceira voz fez Hermione virar-se, encontrando Rony sentado no sofá.

- Rony?

- Olá, Mione. – o ruivo sorriu para a antiga amiga e, após levantar-se, caminhou até a morena e a abraçou – Eu realmente senti sua falta.

- Eu também. – ela correspondeu ao abraço e fechou os olhos – É tão bom ter vocês de volta.

- Fiquei muito feliz quando Harry me disse que se acertaram. Contudo, estou triste pela minha sobrinha.

- Contei a Rony o que aconteceu. Acho melhor só nós três sabermos o que houve, pois se a notícia se espalha pode ser pior para Sara. – Harry falou.

- Eu concordo. Mas o que vai dizer para Gina? Ela foi para a casa da mamãe desesperada ontem, porque você havia saído e não retornou.

- Ela ficou preocupada porque _eu_ não dormi em casa! – o moreno revirou os olhos – A Gina é surpreendente.

- Calma, Harry. Podemos dizer à Gina que a Sara passou a noite em minha casa. Depois inventaremos outra desculpa. – Hermione sugeriu.

- Por enquanto, nenhuma pista, certo?

- Sim. – Harry suspirou, tristemente.

- Bom... Não é bem uma pista, mas preciso contar algo a vocês. Enquanto eu vinha para o Ministério, estava com a sensação de que alguém me seguia.

- E você está bem? Está machucada? – o moreno perguntou, fazendo Rony rir.

- Estou bem, nada aconteceu. Agora, se não foi apenas uma sensação, esta pessoa vai continuar me seguindo, até me pegar. Só que eu sugiro...

- Pegá-la primeiro! – Rony completou.

- Exato. Quando o expediente acabar, eu sairei sozinha, mas vocês vêm logo em seguida. Posso conseguir alguma poção polissuco para disfarce. Finjo não perceber que estou sendo seguida e "facilitar" uma captura. Nesse momento, vocês o capturam antes.

- É muito arriscado, Mione. – o ruivo comentou, olhando para Harry que parecia concordar.

- É nossa única chance de conseguir uma pista sobre a localização da Sara.

- Não agüentaria te perder também. – Harry disse. Ela sorriu e se aproximou dele.

- Você não vai me perder, Harry. Nós vamos conseguir, eu tenho certeza.

- Tudo bem, mas precisamos arrumar melhor esse plano. – o moreno disse. Os amigos concordaram.

- Ah, mas não pense que eu esqueci a história do despertador.

- Ih, Harry... Detenção! – Rony brincou. Harry e ele, então, gargalharam – Pelo visto o espírito de monitora-chefe continua firme e forte na nossa Mione.

- Bobos! – ela acabou sorrindo também. 

Durante o aperfeiçoamento do plano, decidiram que Harry seria o responsável por conseguir a poção polissuco. Então, às três da tarde, o moreno seguiu em busca da poção, enquanto Rony e Hermione retornaram à sala de Harry, onde o aguardariam. O ruivo parecia realmente muito feliz em ter a amiga de volta. Rony nunca entendera direito o motivo da briga.

- Quando tudo se resolver, e tivermos a Sara conosco, você precisa ir à minha casa conhecer minha esposa. Eu sei que você a viu no restaurante aquele dia, mas eu gostaria que fosse amiga da Clarissa.

- Eu vou adorar, Rony. Ela me pareceu uma ótima pessoa, e não será difícil nos tornarmos amigas. – Hermione sorriu – E filhos?

- Temos dois meninos. Philipe de sete anos, e John de três. – ele buscou algo nas vestes. Após retirar a carteira, procurou algumas fotos – Aqui estão.

- Ah... São uns amores. Sua família é muita linda, Rony.

- Obrigado. Eu só queria que estivesse aqui conosco naquele tempo.

- Eu também queria. – ela baixou a vista.

- John ainda não tem padrinhos, você gostaria de ser a madrinha dele? – Rony perguntou.

- Jura? – ele confirmou, então Hermione o abraçou forte – Eu adoraria. Prometo ser a melhor madrinha do mundo!

- Eu tenho certeza que será sim. Não confiaria meu filho a qualquer pessoa. – ambos sorriram.

- É bom estar de volta, não só de volta à Inglaterra, mas de volta aos meus melhores amigos.

- É maravilhoso ter você de volta. – ele segurou a mão da amiga – Eu nunca entendi o que houve...

- Sinceramente? Eu também não. Só me arrependo de ter deixado minha felicidade escapar de minhas mãos com tanta facilidade. Eu desisti muito rápido da amizade de Harry, você mesmo sabe o quanto eu sou orgulhosa... E por isso acabei perdendo a sua amizade também, o carinho dos Weasley's. Não foi apenas Harry que eu perdi naquele dia, foi toda uma família. 

- Eu prometo que não deixarei isso se repetir. Eu também me culpo, às vezes, Mione. Eu vi vocês se afastarem, mas jamais pensei que acabaria assim. Além disso, Gina é minha irmã, e por mais que notasse que o amor possessivo dela estava isolando Harry de todos, eu não sabia como reagir. – Rony disse.

- Eu entendo, Rony. Acho que todos víamos que Harry estava "cego" naquele tempo, mas eu fui a única que tive coragem de tentar trazê-lo para a realidade. Pena que o que eu fazia era visto de uma forma distorcida, por ele e pela Gina. Eu jamais quis separá-los.

- Tenho pena da Sara, sabia? – o ruivo confessou – Logo depois que você foi embora, a Gina apareceu grávida, e no início era tudo maravilhoso, pois Voldemort já havia sido derrotado, mas depois que ela nasceu e minha irmã percebeu que teria que dividir os carinhos de Harry com a filha, ela mudou. É terrível admitir isso, mas ela é uma péssima mãe. Pobre Sara, não sei como seria a vida dela se não tivesse o Harry.

- Ele é um pai muito dedicado.

- Sim, Harry é louco pela filha. E a Sara é um amor de menina.

- Verdade. Estou com saudades dela... – ela disse, fazendo o ruivo sorrir.

- Já deu para perceber que você tem um carinho muito grande por ela. – Rony comentou e, nesse momento, a porta foi aberta.

- Consegui! – Harry tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Usava constantemente poções polissuco em suas missões, mas sempre tinha permissão para usá-las. Naquele momento, como apenas o trio sabia da "missão", sentiu-se como se estivesse em Hogwarts mais uma vez e estivessem em uma de suas aventuras às escondidas.

- E os fios de cabelo? – ela perguntou.

- Também.

- Beleza. Só nos resta esperar agora. – Rony falou.

- Nós vamos conseguir! – Hermione sorriu para os amigos. 

Respirou fundo e finalmente começou a andar. A tarde já estava terminando e aos poucos o céu ia mudando seu tom de azul. Mantinha os passos firmes e, apesar de seu coração querer sair pela boca, ninguém conseguiria notar seu nervosismo. Estava fingindo muito bem. A presença de seus amigos ajudava a aliviar o nervosismo e dar-lhe a segurança necessária para arriscar-se daquela forma.

Quando se aproximou do local combinado, reduziu a velocidade. Estava perto de um beco, o qual naquele momento estava completamente vazio. "Perfeito!", ela disse mentalmente e parou. Fingiu, então, procurar algo na bolsa, enquanto as pessoas passavam por ela. Era um alvo fácil. E o alvo não demorou a ser atingido. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que Hermione nem soube bem o que aconteceu primeiro. Só percebeu que estava caída e havia um peso sobre ela.

Ouviu a voz de Harry gritar o nome de Rony e logo em seguida sentiu o alívio de não ter nada sobre si. Contudo, seu braço esquerdo doía bastante, pelo visto estava fraturado. O moreno a ajudou a levantar-se, enquanto Rony tratava de amarrar o homem com algumas cordas invisíveis.

- Você está bem? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

- Machuquei o braço, mas não é nada grave. O que aconteceu?

- Descobrimos quem estava te seguindo e quando percebemos que ele estava se aproximando para pegá-la, nós fomos mais rápidos e o atingimos com feitiços não verbais. – ele explicou. A morena deu uma olhada na figura que jazia imóvel e desacordada.

- Precisamos tirá-lo daqui e interrogá-lo imediatamente. – Rony falou ao se aproximar dos amigos.

- Sim, mas é melhor a Mione cuidar desse braço logo. – Harry aconselhou.

- Eu estou bem, Har... AI! – ela exclamou quando o moreno cutucou o braço dela.

- Isto prova que você não está bem! – ele disse e deu o assunto por encerrado – Vou levá-la até o St. Mungus. Rony leva o prisioneiro para o local combinado. Não vamos demorar.

- Eu odeio esse seu jeito autoritário! – Hermione resmungou, fazendo os amigos sorrirem.

- Não se preocupe, Mione. Eu espero vocês para começar o interrogatório! – o ruivo disse.

- OK. – ela concordou, sabendo que não adiantaria discutir. 

- Você é tão teimosa! – Harry sussurrou para Hermione quando saiam do ST. Mungus – Nem doeu.

- Mas perdemos tempo.

- Mione, você não poderia ficar com o braço fraturado.

- Isso poderia esperar! – a moça caminhava mais a frente, demonstrando toda sua raiva. Iam à direção de um beco, para desaparatar.

- Eu realmente sinto-me feliz por saber que se preocupa tanto com a Sara, mas em momento nenhum quero ver sofrendo as pessoas que me ajudam. – ele a puxou pelo braço.

- Desculpa. Eu estou sendo uma chata, não é?

- Não, você está sendo adorável. Só que precisa entender que não quero que se machuque. – ele falou, acariciando a face dela.

- É que finalmente temos uma pista e isso significa que poderemos encontrar Sara logo. – Hermione sentia seu coração disparado.

- Sim, e nós vamos encontrá-la. – Harry a abraçou – Às vezes, eu me sinto tão confuso.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu jamais imaginaria que você seria a primeira pessoa a quem eu pediria ajuda, e que aceitaria me ajudar.

- Oh, Harry... Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, sempre foi assim, não lembra?

- Você era assim, mas depois... – ele baixou a vista.

- O quê? Por favor, continue.

- Esqueça. Eu prometi que não ficaria remoendo o passado. Quero esquecer tudo de ruim que houve entre nós.

- Tudo bem, mas um dia será que podemos conversar sobre isso? Sobre o passado? Eu quero entender o que fizemos de errado para terminarmos como "inimigos". – ela pediu.

- Claro. Só que não somos mais inimigos. – ele encostou sua testa à dela.

- Não, não somos. – Hermione sorriu, antes de sentir os lábios dele tocarem os seus levemente – Melhor nos apressarmos.

- Certo.

Eles desaparataram. O local combinado era uma casa abandonada que havia perto do parque de Londres. Harry e Hermione surgiram na entrada da casa, e sem mais demora, adentraram nesta. Com a ajuda da varinha, iluminavam o caminho até o quarto onde Rony estaria com o prisioneiro. Ao alcançarem o cômodo, encontraram o amigo de pé, andando de um lado para o outro, e o prisioneiro amarrado em uma cadeira.

- Chegamos. – Harry falou assustando Rony, que deu um pulo. Tanto ele quanto Hermione sorriram.

- Quer me matar do coração? – ele reclamou chateado.

- Desculpa, Rony. – ele não parecia muito arrependido – Ainda inconsciente?

- Sim. Precisamos de um feitiço. – Hermione aproximou-se do homem e, após apontar a varinha para a face dele, murmurou um feitiço. Ele despertou assustado.

- Hora de acordar. – o moreno disse com um olhar nada amigável para o homem, que o fez tremer de leve – Seremos bem objetivos aqui... Queremos informações, as quais você responderá de boa vontade.

- Podem me matar, mas nada sairá de minha boca! – o homem gaguejou, mas tentou manter-se calmo.

- Matá-lo? Não, não... Matar é algo tão rápido! Por que o mataríamos, se podemos torturá-lo? – Rony disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Calma. Vamos dar uma chance a ele. – foi a vez de Hermione se pronunciar – Se ele não colaborar por bem... _Diffindo!_ - ela falou, apontando a varinha para a perna esquerda do homem, provocando um enorme corte, do qual começou a jorrar sangue. Ele soltou um grito abafado e cerrou os dentes.

- Isso é só o começo. – Harry murmurou perto do ouvido do homem – E então, vai colaborar por bem, ou precisaremos usar algumas técnicas para arrancar as informações?

- V-vocês não vão sobreviver dessa vez! – ele balbuciou, tentando esconder o medo – Não vão escapar.

Harry olhou para Rony e depois para Hermione. Então, puxou o braço do homem e após rasgar com força a manga de sua camisa, viu a marca negra no braço dele. Largou o braço do homem e deu alguns passos para trás, ao mesmo tempo em que passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Calma, Harry, é apenas a marca negra. – Rony murmurou perto do amigo.

- Quem é? Quem é o novo Voldemort? – ele segurou a gola da camisa do homem – RESPONDA! Quem é o maldito que está por trás disso!?

Não houve resposta. Aquilo só aumentou a raiva do moreno, que não conseguiu se controlar e deu um murro na face do homem. Hermione arregalou os olhos e Rony puxou o amigo, que ia dar outro golpe. O antigo comensal sorria, mesmo com seu lábio inferior sangrando.

- _Flagrate_ - Hermione apontou a varinha para a barriga do homem e marcou com fogo as letras HP. Ele gritou de dor e, involuntariamente, lágrimas saíram de seus olhos – É bom começar a falar, ou irá se arrepender!

- NUNCA! – ele disse entre dentes, com um sorriso quase insano nos lábios.

- Hermione, vire-se, por favor! – Harry pediu.

- C-como?

- Vire-se. – ela o olhou confusa, mas fez o que ele pediu – Agora, Rony... Faço-o ficar de pé.

O ruivo lançou um feitiço e as cordas que prendiam o homem à cadeira sumiram, mas ele estava agora preso pelos pés. Com outro feitiço, Harry abaixou as calças do homem, deixando-o completamente despido na parte inferior. O antigo comensal arregalou os olhos. Tentou cobrir seu órgão genital, mas suas mãos não o obedeciam.

- Eu só vou falar mais uma vez... Ou diz agora mesmo quem é esse seguidor de Voldemort e onde está minha filha... Ou sairá daqui castrado!

Hermione não conseguiu controlar um sorriso. Rony e Harry, contudo, permaneciam sérios e, pela primeira vez, o homem realmente desejou poder escapar dali. O moreno começou uma contagem regressiva, para desespero do outro. Quando o tempo terminou, ele apontou a varinha para o homem e já ia executar o feitiço, mas o antigo comensal o impediu.

- Eu conto, eu conto, mas pelo amor de Mérlim, não faça isso! – ele implorou. Um sorriso satisfeito se esboçou nos lábios de Harry. Com um feitiço, as calças subiram e Hermione pôde virar-se para participar do interrogatório – O nome dele é Venon.

- Venon? Aquele traidor? – Rony perguntou. O homem confirmou com a cabeça. Quando Voldemort ainda estava vivo, um integrante da Ordem traiu a confiança dos demais e aliou-se ao inimigo.

- Diferente do que muitos haviam pensado, Venon não morreu na batalha final. Ficou gravemente ferido, mas sobreviveu. Após alguns anos, ele começou a reunir aqueles comensais que não foram presos, além de recrutar novos adeptos para sua causa. 

- E qual a causa dele? – Hermione quis saber.

- Continuar os planos de nosso mestre. Fazer um reinado de Trevas, e exterminar todos os imundos!

- Malditos! – foi a vez da morena dar um tapa no homem – Até quando essa idéia ridícula permanecerá no mundo bruxo?

- Até o dia em que todos os trouxas e sangues-ruim forem mortos! 

- _Cruccio!_ - Harry gritou, com raiva. O homem se contorceu e gritou. Quando cessou a maldição, ele perguntou - Onde está minha filha?

- Não conseguirá salvá-la, Potter! Se eu não voltar, o novo mestre descobrirá que estão indo atrás dele.

- Eu perguntei, onde está minha filha! – Harry insistiu.

- A menina está na floresta Tees.

- Como a encontramos? – Hermione perguntou.

- Devem seguir pela grande floresta, sempre em direção ao norte. Encontrarão uma montanha, mas ela é apenas uma ilusão. Podem atravessá-la e assim chegarão ao esconderijo dela. – ele explicou – Terão de percorrer isso a pé, pois o mestre lançou um feitiço contra aparatação em torno da floresta.

- Sabe que se estiver mentindo, eu não terei piedade, não sabe? – o moreno questionou.

- Não estou mentindo.

- Ótimo. Agora, onde é o esconderijo de seu mestre? – Hermione perguntou.

- Eu não sei. Ninguém sabe. Nossos encontros são no mesmo local onde a menina está presa, mas Venon só aparece lá quando há reunião.

- Está dizendo que seu mestre não confia em seus próprios seguidores? – Rony olhou para os amigos.

- Antes, eu também não gostava disso, mas agora percebo que foi necessário. O mestre é muito inteligente, por isso digo que não escaparão dessa vez. – o homem sorriu.

- É o que veremos. – o moreno apontou a varinha para o comensal - _Dormio_!

- O que faremos? – a mulher questionou aos amigos.

- Eu irei atrás da Sara.

- Nós vamos com você! – ela disse.

- Não, além de perigoso, não podemos sumir de Londres por uns dias.

- Eu quero ir, Harry. Você não pode ir sozinho. – Hermione insistiu.

- Também quero ajudar, amigo. – o moreno olhou para os dois e suspirou.

- Rony, você sabe que não conseguiríamos convencê-la a não ir, então, se importa em ficar? Precisamos de alguém aqui, caso Venon faça contato.

- Tudo bem.

- Você dirá ao Ministério que Harry e eu partimos para uma missão de emergência, pois descobrimos pistas sobre Venon, mas sem entrar em detalhes. – ela sugeriu – Nós partimos ainda hoje, não podemos perder tempo.

- Certo. Ele estará, você sabe disso, não sabe? – Harry encarou Hermione.

- Sim, é bem provável que ele já esteja lá quando chegarmos, mas eu tenho certeza que manterá Sara viva, pois pensará em usá-la como escudo.

- Tomem cuidado, amigos. Eu deixarei uma equipe em alerta, façam contato se precisarem de ajuda.

- Rony, você deverá manter o prisioneiro aqui, pois se a informação estiver errada, precisaremos dele. – ela alertou.

- OK.

- Precisamos passar em nossas casas para pegar algumas roupas e suprimentos. – Hermione lembrou.

- Gina está em casa? – o moreno quis saber.

- Acredito que não, acho que ainda está com a mamãe. Falarei com ela que saiu em uma missão.

- Ótimo. Vamos! – ele disse, então desaparataram. 

N/A: Bom... O meu tradicional pedido de desculpas pela demora, mas eu realmente não pude terminar o capítulo antes... Contudo, ele ficou bem grandinho... D Digamos que não é daqueles capítulos cheios de "ação", mas é um capítulo importante, para o próximo, o qual espero para escrever desde que pensei na fic... D Tentarei fazê-lo bem legal e interessante... Por enquanto, espero que tenham curtido esse!! Desculpa se tiver ficado meio chatinho, mas como disse, é um capítulo necessário. Agora, eu gostaria de agradecer a Náyra, pois ela me ajudou nessa última cena... Esses feitiços, e essas idéias perversas foram dela, ehieuheuihieuhe... Vocês sabem que Pink é um anjo de autora, e jamais tortura seus personagens!! D E também gostaria de dizer que esse cap é um presente de niver para duas pessoas... Para a Nay (é um presente atrasado, mas você sabe que estou trabalhando naquela outra fic D), e para a Angeli (que faz aniversário hoje – 15/04)... Eu disse que ia postar, não foi? Demorou mais chegou, heuiehuihuieh!! D Bom... Melhor eu ir agora... Espero que tenham gostado!! Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Beijoss!! PinkPotter : )


	15. Cicatrizes

15) Cicatrizes

Hermione terminava de colocar algumas roupas numa mochila. Imaginou que seria impossível aparatar diretamente no local indicado pelo homem, então teriam uma longa caminhada pela frente. Após colocar a última peça de roupa, fechou a mochila, e caminhou até a sala. Ao ouvir o som da campainha, dirigiu-se até a porta.

- Estou pronto. – Harry avisou.

- Também. Apenas preciso pegar alguns mantimentos. – ele entrou no apartamento, e a seguiu até a cozinha.

- Quanto acha que teremos que andar?

- Eu não posso afirmar agora, mas assim que chegarmos ao início da floresta, eu te respondo.

- Como? – perguntou ele.

- Eu criei um dispositivo que pode encontrar barreiras mágicas, e delimitar a sua distância. Quando chegarmos lá, usaremos esse dispositivo para saber a localização do esconderijo de Venon, que provavelmente está delimitado por magia.

- Você é mesmo um gênio! – Hermione corou de leve.

- Imaginei que seria útil. O Ministério americano financiou minhas pesquisas, e quando eu consegui realmente que o dispositivo funcionasse, ele tornou-se um equipamento básico dos aurores de lá. – ela sorriu, orgulhosa.

- Poderíamos usá-los aqui, por que nunca me falou sobre isso nas reuniões?

- Porque estava preocupada demais em me defender de suas acusações e provocações, Harry.

- Eu sinto muito, Mione.

- Esquece... – ela sorriu. Harry correspondeu ao sorriso, então tocou levemente a face dela, e a beijou.

- Será que... Será que vamos encontrar mesmo a minha filha?

- Claro que sim. Venon certamente vai querer usá-la contra você, então para isso precisa mantê-la viva. Nós vamos resgatá-la, eu te prometo.

- Eu realmente não sei o que faria se não estivesse aqui. Provavelmente já teria enlouquecido. – ela riu.

- Você tem a Gina. – Harry olhou feio para Hermione, e se afastou.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não posso contar com ela.

- Não era isso que costumava pensar. – ela provocou.

- Acho que não é o momento para discutirmos sobre isso!

- E quando será, Harry? Quando será o momento de esclarecermos o passado? – Hermione perguntou, irritada.

- Não agora. - ele caminhou até a porta – Espero você lá embaixo! – a morena bufou de raiva ao vê-lo bater a porta.

Ela, então, terminou de guardar alguns alimentos, pegou sua mochila, e deixou o apartamento. Odiava saber que Harry conseguia deixá-la feliz e furiosa com a mesma facilidade. Entrou no elevador, ainda com raiva; por que eles não sentavam e resolviam de uma vez o passado que tanto os atormentou? Encontrou-o conversando com o porteiro.

- Ficarei fora alguns dias. – ela avisou ao porteiro – Guarde minhas correspondências, por favor.

- Sim, senhora. – Hermione agradeceu e se afastou, sem nem olhar para Harry. O moreno esperou alguns minutos antes de se despedir do porteiro e partir.

Ela o esperava há alguns metros da entrada do prédio. Harry a conhecia muito bem e sabia que aquele não era o momento de começar um diálogo; muito menos beijá-la. Então, ele a seguiu em silêncio e sem protestar. Queria resolver as divergências do passado, mas não naquele momento. Não só porque não conseguia parar de pensar em Sara, como também porque tinha o pressentimento de que fora muito injusto com Hermione; estava com medo de enfrentar o passado.

Estava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos que sequer percebeu quando Hermione parou, e por isso acabou esbarrando nela. Ela olhou feio para Harry, que murmurou um pedido de desculpas e sorriu sem graça. Estavam num beco sem saída.

- Vamos desaparatar agora. – ela disse.

- Para aonde vamos?

- Estação de trem. Lá pegaremos um trem para chegarmos à cidade mais próxima da floresta Tess.

- Certo. – Harry concordou, e no instante seguinte eles desaparataram.

Surgiram numa estação de trem de Londres, e compraram as passagens. Seguiram para o trem que saia em dez minutos. Hermione mantinha o silêncio, e ele já estava começando a ficar chateado. Após acomodarem-se na cabine, Harry questionou.

- Até quando pretende manter o voto de silêncio? – ela deu de ombros – Hermione, por favor... Eu prometo que logo vamos conversar sobre o passado, deixe apenas eu ter a Sara de volta.

- Isso é golpe baixo, Harry. Não use a Sara como desculpa. Poderíamos muito bem conversar agora.

- Mas eu não quero conversar agora. Por favor. – ela suspirou derrotada.

- Tudo bem, Harry. Eu não vou mais falar sobre isso.

Harry, que estava sentado em frente à Hermione, levantou-se para sentar ao lado dela. Passou um braço envolta das costas da mulher, e a trouxe para perto de si. Hermione pensou em se afastar, mas acabou cedendo ao abraço dele. Então, acariciou os cabelos dela, e um sorriso se esboçou nos lábios da morena.

Hermione acabou adormecendo nos braços dele, e acordou apenas quando o ouviu sussurrar seu nome. Já tinham chegado, e ele a acordava para descerem do trem. Pegaram suas mochilas, e desembarcaram. Já podiam ver a floresta Tess da estação. Ela sorriu para Harry, que correspondeu. Ambos caminharam sem demora para a entrada da floresta.

- Não vai demorar muito. – a morena comentou enquanto buscava na mochila o dispositivo. Lembrava um celular, tinha um visor e alguns botões, os quais Hermione começou a pressionar agilmente. Quando o aparelho começou a fazer um barulho, ela apontou para a floresta.

- E então? – ele quis saber. Hermione mirou o visor do dispositivo.

- Há uma enorme barreira mágica, com cerca de cinco quilômetros de extensão. Deve ser após a tal "montanha" que ele se referiu.

- Estamos há quantos quilômetros dela?

- Vinte. Não sei se é seguro aparatarmos diretamente lá.

- Concordo. O que acha de seguirmos dez quilômetros a pé? Tenho talismãs que nos alertarão quando estivermos perto de algum feitiço. – ele sugeriu.

- Tudo bem. – Hermione assentiu, e ambos desaparataram. Quando reapareceram estavam no meio da floresta – Há muito tempo eu não tinha uma missão desse tipo.

- Também não. – ele sorriu.

- Vou pegar minha bússola. – após verificar o aparelho e encontrar o norte, eles começaram a andar.

Andaram cerca de duas horas, e só quando o sol começou a se pôr, eles resolveram parar. Harry montou a barraca que trouxera, a qual era bem ampla por dentro. Havia uma cozinha, uma pequena sala, um banheiro e um quarto. Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha ao mirar a única cama.

- Alguém vai dormir no sofá, certo? – Harry riu.

- Eu sinceramente não me incomodo, mas não acha que já somos bem grandinhos?

- Grandinhos para que exatamente?

- Para dividirmos uma cama, a qual servirá apenas para dormimos. – ele disse naturalmente.

- Apenas dormir?

- Exato.

- Se realmente for apenas dormir, não tem problema. – ele se aproximou, e a abraçou.

- Eu jamais faria algo que não queira, Mione.

- Eu sei, mas talvez eu também queira... – ela corou de leve, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Então, não vejo qual o problema.

- Não acho certo, Harry. Por favor, vamos tentar apenas dormir. – Hermione pediu.

- OK. Eu prometo que vou _tentar_. – Harry sussurrou antes de beijá-la.

- Agora eu vou tomar um banho. Você pode ir preparando o jantar?

- Sem problemas. – ela sorriu, antes de seguir para o banheiro.

Quando Hermione terminou o banho, foi a vez de Harry entrar no banheiro. Ela terminou de preparar o macarrão que o moreno começara, e quando ele retornou, ambos jantaram. Era mais de sete horas quando se sentaram no sofá, após lavarem a louça.

- Acredito que amanhã alcançaremos o esconderijo de Venon. – ele disse.

- Sim, acordaremos bem cedo para continuarmos a caminhada.

- Está bem.

- Então, eu acho que vou dormir, agora. – Hermione levantou.

- Eu irei daqui a pouco. – ela assentiu, e saiu. Vestiu uma camisola, e estava começando a ajeitar a cama quando Harry apareceu.

- Pensei que demoraria mais.

- Mudei de idéia. – ele sorriu maroto para Hermione.

- Nem pensar, Harry! Já conversamos sobre isso e... – mas era tarde demais, e o moreno já a beijava intensamente.

Hermione até tentou afastá-lo, mas foi inútil. Logo, acabou cedendo aos carinhos dele, e sem nem perceber, já estava deitados na cama. Há muito tempo ambos não tinham aquele tipo de intimidade; Hermione tinha terminado com Paul há vários meses, e como o casamento de Harry estava em crise, ele evitava a esposa na cama.

Ele beijava a curva do pescoço dela, enquanto suas mãos puxavam a camisola da morena, a fim de acariciar-lhe as coxas. Hermione suspirava a cada beijo e toque, ao mesmo tempo em que o beijava também. Ele se afastou um pouco e sorriu, sua respiração já descompassada. Jamais pensou em fazer amor com Hermione, mas agora essa idéia não lhe saía da cabeça. Seus lábios capturaram os dela para mais um beijo cheio de desejo. Harry voltou a se afastar, e ia retirar a camisola dela, quando Hermione o afastou.

- Espera. – ele a olhou, confuso.

- Fiz alguma coisa errada?

- Não. Harry, é melhor pararmos.

- Por quê? Você não parecia querer que eu parasse. – Harry sorriu.

- Eu... Eu... – ela se encolheu na cama.

- Você está com vergonha de mim, Mione? – ela não respondeu, fazendo-o rir – Oh, querida, não precisa ter vergonha de mim...

- Você não entende, Harry...

- Talvez se você tentasse me explicar, eu entenderia. – ele acariciou delicadamente a face dela.

Hermione fechou os olhos, e começou a abaixar a camisola. A principio, Harry não entendera, mas à medida que ela se despia, ele viu o que a envergonhava. Ela tinha uma cicatriz entre os seios, e mais algumas no abdome. Por vários segundos, ele ficou imóvel, sem ação, apenas tentando imaginar como Hermione conseguira tantas cicatrizes; mas então, decidiu que pensaria naquilo depois, ou a morena poderia pensar que ele a rejeitaria.

Sempre fora difícil conviver com aquelas marcas. Custou a deixar Paul vê-las, temendo que o homem a rejeitasse, mas ele jamais fez isso, amando-a do mesmo jeito. Sentia-se nervosa, não tinha certeza se Harry também não se importaria com aquelas cicatrizes. Ela ia abrir os olhos, e sair dali, quando sentiu os lábios dele em sua pele. Manteve os olhos fechados por mais algum tempo, enquanto sentia as mãos de Harry acariciarem seu abdome, e seus lábios distribuírem beijos entre seus seios.

Ele parou de beijá-la, e finalmente ela abriu os olhos. Harry sorriu para ela, antes de tomar-lhe os lábios mais uma vez. Hermione, então, entregou-se ao moreno, e eles fizeram amor pela primeira vez. Quando terminaram, ela repousou a cabeça no tórax dele, e Harry começou a passar uma das mãos pelos cabelos dela.

- Não deveria ter vergonha de mim por causa disso, Mione. – ele murmurou.

- Não sabia se você se sentiria incomodado. – confessou baixinho.

- Claro que não. Sinto-me triste, pois elas indicam apenas que deve ter sofrido muito.

- Eu garanto que a dor física foi o de menos.

- Por quê?

- Porque depois dessas cicatrizes, eu só tive tristezas em minha vida. – Hermione deu um sorriso triste.

- O que houve?

- O que houve? – ela virou-se para encará-lo – Harry, eu perdi meus pais de uma maneira traumatizante, ainda posso escutar os gritos deles em meus pesadelos... E depois... Bom, eu achei que encontraria conforto com meu melhor amigo, mas ele simplesmente briga comigo e me expulsa da vida dele.

- Espera, espera... Como assim perdeu seus pais? Hermione, do que está falando? Os Granger morreram? Quando? – ela olhou horrorizada para Harry, e se afastou bruscamente. Vestiu a camisola, e ia deixar o quarto, quando o moreno, após vestir rapidamente um short, a impediu.

- Não seja cínico, Harry. Nem se faça de desentendido. Você sabe muito bem que meus pais morreram há anos! – ela disse, numa mistura de irritada com triste. Odiava relembrar aquele momento de sua vida.

- Não estou sendo cínico! Não sei do que está falando! Por Merlim, Hermione, eu não sabia que seus pais tinham falecido!

- Meus pais foram assassinados!

- C-como? – ele ainda estava chocado com as informações que ouvia.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – as lágrimas começaram a rolar pela face dela – Você quer me ver triste?

- Claro que não, Mione. Eu juro que não sabia, eu...

- Como não sabia? Assim que recobrei a consciência eu te escrevi contando o que havia acontecido, explicando que eu não poderia estar ao seu lado na guerra. Eu passei vários dias num hospital trouxa, por isso tantas cicatrizes... Mas os meus pais não resistiram, os comensais não tiveram piedade deles e...

- Comensais? – o mundo de Harry parecia que tinha virado de pernas para o ar. O que era tudo aquilo que Hermione estava falando? Como os Granger foram assassinados e ele não ficou sabendo?

- Eles me seguiram, Harry... – ela tremia. Era a primeira vez que falava sobre o que havia acontecido naquela época – Eu havia voltado para casa uns dias antes da batalha final, para me despedir dos meus pais, caso acontecesse algo comigo, lembra? Quando eu cheguei em casa, mal tive tempo de abraçar minha família, pois vários comensais começaram a destruir minha casa, torturar os meus pais...

- Mione, se acalme. – Harry a abraçou, tentando confortá-la. Imaginou o quanto ela deveria ter sofrido por ter passado por tudo aquilo sozinha. Deveria ter feito aquilo anos atrás, mas estava tão cego que não a escutou quando retornou à Ordem.

- Eu vi os meus pais serem mortos, e até hoje eu não consigo esquecer esses momentos. – ela correspondeu ao abraço com força – Pensei que ia morrer também, mas eu resisti.

- Mione, eu sinto tanto... Eu nunca recebi a sua carta.

- Você me respondeu, Harry. Disse que eu deveria ser forte, e retornar logo, pois ainda tínhamos a batalha contra Voldemort.

- Não! Eu não respondi a sua carta; eu nunca a recebi... Alguém deve ter recebido a carta e respondido... – ele falou.

- Por que alguém faria isso?

- Eu não sei, mas eu vou descobrir. Eu sinto muito pelos seus pais, sinto muito que tenha passado por tudo isso sozinha... Sinto muito ter te maltratado quando retornou, mas eu não sabia... Eu pensei que você tinha se acovardado por causa da batalha, e por isso não havia retornado.

- Eu tinha prometido que estaria sempre ao seu lado, não foi? Eu teria dado minha vida por você, Harry. Não estive na batalha porque não pude... Estava internada num hospital trouxa e... – ela começou a chorar novamente.

- Shh... Fique calma, depois conversaremos mais sobre isso. – ele continuou abraçando-a carinhosamente – Eu não vou deixar que nada te aconteça novamente, eu prometo. Vou cuidar muito bem de você.

Harry beijou a testa dela, e a carregou. Levou-se de volta para cama, e após deitar-se também, a trouxe para perto de si. Aos poucos ela parou de chorar, e não demorou a adormecer. As palavras de Hermione ainda martelavam na mente dele; como tanta coisa poderia ter acontecido e ele não ficar sabendo? Fechou os olhos, e se amaldiçoou mentalmente. Estava cego naquela época; seu mundo girava ao redor de Gina. Abriu os olhos e deixou escapar o nome da esposa...

- Gina! – de repente, tudo começou a se encaixar.

N/A: ¬¬ Ahhhhh... Polxaa... Eu queria tanto que esse capítulo tivesse ficado legal, mas infelizmente acabou não saindo como eu imaginava ( Sorry... Tudo gira em torno dele, e eu o imaginei desde o dia que comecei a fic, mas no fim das contas não saiu bem como eu queria, e não ficou emocionante como eu desejava chora. Espero, contudo, que vocês tenham gostado ao menos um pouquinho / E também queria me desculpar pela demora, mas só agora pude escrever, aproveitando que minha facul ta em greve... Bom... Eu volto em breve!! Um beijo enorme!! Mil desculpas!! Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Bjuss!! PinkPotter : )


	16. De volta ao lar

16) De volta ao lar

_Andava de um lado para o outro, as mãos nos bolsos da calça e uma expressão visível de preocupação. Ela estava demorando demais. "Volto em dois dias, Harry. Eu prometo", havia dito antes de partir. Mais de uma semana havia passado e ela sequer se importara em mandar uma coruja para dizer o porquê da demora. ___

_- Droga, Hermione! – ele murmurou, irritado, não percebendo que alguém se aproximara por trás.___

_- Harry? – ao se virar, ele viu Gina com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. ___

_- Oi, amor. Algum problema? – perguntou, após depositar um leve beijo nos lábios da ruiva. ___

_- Preciso te contar uma coisa. – ela segurou uma das mãos dele, e o guiou até o sofá – Prometa que não vai ficar triste.___

_- Gina, como eu posso prometer isso se nem sei sobre o que se trata? ___

_- É sobre Hermione. ___

_- Mione? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por Merlim... Eu sabia! Essa demora toda! Ela está bem? Onde ela está, Gina? – a ruiva baixou a vista.___

_- Ela está bem, Harry. Ótima, para falar a verdade. ___

_- Ah. – ele sorriu aliviado – Mas, então, o que quer me contar?___

_- Recebi uma coruja dela. Mione disse que não tinha coragem de escrever para você, porque...___

_- Por quê?___

_- Ela não vai voltar. Pelo menos não até a batalha terminar. ___

_- Como? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, confuso.___

_- Mione desistiu de lutar. – ela disse.___

_- Não acredito. – Harry ficou de pé, e deu as costas para Gina – Mione nunca faria isso e...___

_- Acho que os pais dela também a ajudaram nessa decisão, Harry. Eles temem pela vida dela, sempre temeram, você sabe. Nunca concordaram com a idéia de Hermione lutar nessa batalha.___

_- Eu sei, mas a Mione sempre preferiu manter-se ao meu lado e me ajudar. Eu não posso acreditar que agora ela mudou de idéia! – ele a olhou com tristeza, parecia surreal estar ouvindo aquilo. ___

_- Muito tempo se passou desde o dia em que ela decidiu isso, amor. Quantas perdas sofremos? Quantos amigos estão hoje no St Mungus? Eu a compreendo.___

_- Mas, Gina... ___

_- Não fique bravo com a Mione, nem triste por causa disso. Tente entendê-la, querido. Deve ter sido muita pressão por parte dos pais dela. – ela se aproximou, e o abraçou.___

_- Acreditei que a Mione sempre estaria ao meu lado. – ele murmurou.___

_- Eu sei, mas não se preocupe. Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado agora. – Gina falou.___

_- Obrigado, Gina. – Harry a abraçou ainda mais forte._

Ele abriu os olhos e mirou o teto da barraca. Quase não conseguiu dormir naquela noite, as lembranças indo e vindo em sua mente, como se quisessem atormentá-lo por seus erros do passado. Ainda não acreditava que fora manipulado por Gina. Suspirou ao mirar a mulher ao seu lado, que ainda dormia tranquilamente. Passou as mãos delicadamente pela face dela, e sorriu. Dessa vez, não a perderia novamente.

Aproximou os lábios da testa dela e começou a depositar beijos naquela região, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos acariciam a pele dela. Aos pouco, um sorriso começou a se esboçar na boca de Hermione, mas ela permaneceu de olhos fechados.

- Hora de acordar. – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela.

- Certo. – Hermione abriu os olhos, e suspirou.

- Bom dia, Mione.

- Bom dia. Vamos nos apressar, pois quero ver a Sara ainda hoje! – ela disse sorrindo.

- Eu também! – ela ia deixar a cama, mas Harry a segurou pelo pulso – Mione?

- Sim.

- Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu. – ela baixou a vista – Eu fui um fraco naquela época.

- Não vamos falar sobre isso agora, está bem? Temos que nos preparar para resgatar a sua filha.

- Está bem. Mas depois, precisaremos conversar.

- Claro. – Hermione tocou levemente a face dele – Mas saiba que apesar de tudo, eu fiquei feliz em saber que não foi me confortar naquela época porque não sabia o que ocorrera e não porque não se importava.

- E eu também fiquei feliz em saber que você não havia se acovardado e me abandonado. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Jamais, Harry! – o moreno a beijou nos lábios - Vou me arrumar. – ele concordou.

Estava parado em frente a uma imensa janela de vidro, e seu olhar fixado nas árvores que rodeavam o esconderijo. Sua expressão era fria e dura, havia uma cicatriz grande e feia em sua bochecha esquerda, e seus olhos negros brilhavam. "Ele está chegando!", disse em pensamento ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso malicioso se esboçou em seus lábios.

- Só que desta vez, será seu fim, Potter! – murmurou, convencido. Alguns segundos depois, o ranger da porta sendo aberta o fez virar-se.

- Aqui está ela, mestre. – o homem empurrou Sara, que cambaleou alguns metros para a frente.

- Ótimo. Logo começará o show. – Venon olhou para a menina e sorriu ainda mais.

- Meu pai vai pegar você! – ela disse, fechando os punhos.

- Eu não estaria tão certa se fosse você.

- Pois eu garanto que ele vai me salvar e você vai se dar muito... – ela não terminou de falar, pois o homem que estava atrás de si a golpeou com as mãos, fazendo-a cair de joelhos.

- Mais respeito com o mestre, pirralha! – disse ele. Venon gargalhou. 

- Calma, Walter. – ele falou – Não vamos querer que Potter pense que maltratamos a filhinha dele.

- Claro, mestre! – Sara olhou com ódio para Venon. Suas costas doíam por causa do golpe, mas nenhuma lágrima desceria de seus olhos. Seu orgulho não permitiria.

- Não seriam loucos de me matar! Meu pai acabaria com vocês em segundos! – Sara ficou de pé.

- Confia demais em seu pai, menina. – Venon cerrou os olhos – Não tenho nenhuma pretensão de matá-la, pelo menos por enquanto. Eu não seria tão estúpido. Você será meu triunfo!

Sara cerrou os olhos, sabia daquilo há muito tempo. Teria que ser forte quando chegasse a hora, pois seu pai seria um alvo vulnerável com ela como refém. Precisaria pensar em algo para fugir de Venon quando chegasse o momento. Rezou mentalmente para que tudo desse certo e pudesse sair dali o quanto antes; não agüentava mais aquela prisão.

- Ali está! – Harry disse apontando para a imensa montanha rochosa.

- Devo confessar que é um esconderijo muito bem bolado. – Hermione pegou a varinha e apontou para a montanha.

- O que vai fazer?

- Precisamos ter certeza de que aquele homem dizia a verdade ou não. Seria arriscado tentarmos ultrapassar a montanha assim, pode haver alguma armadilha.

- Tem certeza de que não é uma auror? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha, sorrindo.

- Bobo! Não sou uma auror, mas como disse, já participei de várias missões enquanto estive nos EUA.

- Repito que é muito bom ter você de volta.

- Desse jeito vou pensar que a única utilidade que tenho aqui é ajudá-lo nas missões! – ele riu, e se aproximou.

- Garanto-lhe que não. – Harry depositou um beijo em seus lábios – Seu retorno está muito além de uma companhia numa missão.

- Que bom! Agora, com licença. – ele se afastou e Hermione lançou um feitiço que atravessou sem problemas a montanha – Pelo visto, ele não estava mentindo.

- Eu sabia que ele não mentiria. Qualquer homem dá muito valor ao... – ela ergueu a sobrancelha, incrédula, e Harry calou-se.

- Está brincando, não é?

- Você não entende porque é mulher. Morrer é sem dúvida mais aceitável do que viver sem o...

- Vocês homens são tão patéticos! – Hermione revirou os olhos, e o deixou falando sozinho, enquanto avançava para a montanha – "Morrer é sem dúvida mais aceitável!", ridículo!

- Ei! Espera! – Harry teve que adiantar bem o passo para alcançá-la – E não somos patéticos, apenas valorizamos muito nossa masculinidade!

- Valorizam até demais!

- Não adianta discutir isso com você! Sem dúvida, Rony me entenderia. – o moreno falou, fazendo-a soltar um muxoxo, e decidir mudar de assunto. Pararam bem próximo à montanha.

- É agora, Harry. – ela o encarou, e o homem balançou a cabeça. Atravessaram a montanha e a sensação era semelhante a atravessar um dos fantasmas de Hogwarts. Do outro lado encontraram mais árvores, mas o topo de um castelo de pedras podia ser visto mais adiante.

Hermione buscou um de seus talismãs e enquanto caminhavam, prestava muita atenção no mesmo. Contudo, este continuava com sua coloração esverdeada, indicando que não havia feitiços por perto. Olhou para Harry, com uma visível preocupação em seus olhos.

- Está muito fácil. – a mulher sussurrou.

- Eu sei. Com certeza, ele sabe que estamos por perto. – uma sensação ruim percorreu a espinha de Hermione.

- Será uma armadilha?

- É o que vamos descobrir... – pararam em frente a uma imensa entrada, na qual suas portas de madeira estavam abertas.

Não havia outra saída senão avançar. Caminhavam lentamente, olhando em todas as direções e com suas varinhas em punho. Seguiam por um corredor iluminado por tochas, e alguns segundos depois, ouviram o barulho das portas sendo fechadas. Estavam encurralados. Vultos negros começaram a circundar os dois, e assim que ouviu o primeiro feitiço, começaram a contra-atacar.

Havia cerca de dez homens, que lançavam todo tipo de feitiço, enquanto Harry e Hermione tentavam se defender. Contudo, perceberam que se não mudassem a tática, aquele duelo não terminaria nunca. Harry tentou se aproximar o máximo de Hermione, e quando conseguiu, murmurou algo:

- Preciso que me dê cobertura! – a morena assentiu na hora. 

Então, Hermione encarregou-se de protegê-los, e Harry de atacar. Aos poucos, ele conseguia desarmar os homens, ou deixá-los inconsciente. Havia um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios dele; aqueles homens, sem dúvida eram amadores, e tinham poucas chances de vencê-los. Entretanto, ele estava enganado se sairiam ilesos.

Restavam apenas três homens, e Harry acabou se afastando demais para acertar um deles. Nesse momento, um deles percebeu a falha e após lançar um olhar ao amigo, sorriu com gosto. Ela teria escolher quem proteger, e no momento em que viu o homem apontando a varinha para si e o outro para Harry, lançou um feitiço, e impediu que Harry fosse atingido, mas no mesmo instante, acabou sendo atingida no braço, apesar de ainda ter conseguindo desviar um pouco.

Um gemido escapou dos lábios dela, chamando a atenção de Harry. As expressões dele tornaram-se sombrias, e os dois homens restantes tremeram interiormente. Como se sua ira tivesse o tornado mais forte, ele lançou dois feitiços que deixou os últimos homens inconscientes. Então, correu até onde Hermione estava.

- Eu sinto muito, Mione. – disse vendo que o sangue escorria pelo braço dela.

- Não foi nada. – ela sorriu, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Não! A culpa foi minha! Se tivesse permanecido perto, você teria como proteger nós dois ao mesmo tempo e... – Hermione tocou-lhe a face, com a mão do braço são.

- O que você fez foi necessário, não se culpe, por favor.

- Está bem. – ele suspirou, enquanto a morena retirava a mochila das costas. Harry pegou o kit de primeiro socorros para cuidar dela.

Eles caminharam sem saber exatamente para onde, até encontrarem uma porta de carvalho fechada. Quando pararam, Harry olhou para o braço ferido de Hermione, e depois para a face dela, encontrando-a sorrindo.

- Estou bem, Harry. Foi apenas um arranhão. – ele havia enrolado o ferimento com as ataduras que Hermione trouxera, e o sangue parecia ter estancado.

- Tem certeza de que está bem? Se quiser, pode esperar aqui.

- Posso muito bem empunhar minha varinha e ajudá-lo. – Hermione afirmou com coragem.

- Está bem, mas fuja se perceber que está perigoso demais! – ela riu.

- Um pouco tarde para um conselho assim, além disso... Poderíamos estar enfrentando o diabo e ainda assim eu não iria embora.

- Obrigado, Mione. Era isso que eu precisava ouvir para me dar a força que precisarei agora! – Harry acariciou a face dela com carinho, e a beijou rapidamente nos lábios. Ela sorriu antes de apontar a varinha para a fechadura da porta.

- _Alorro..._ - Hermione não precisou terminar de dizer o feitiço, pois a porta se abriu sozinha.

O ambiente estava completamente escuro, então, antes de entrar, Harry ergueu a varinha, e com a ajuda do "Lumus" finalmente deram os primeiros passos em direção ao aposento. Contudo, após estarem completamente dentro, a porta se fechou bruscamente atrás deles, e várias tochas se acenderam ao mesmo tempo, iluminando completamente a enorme sala. Harry cerrou os olhos ao identificar Venon no centro, sentado num "trono", com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Havia dois homens, um em cada lado dele.

- Seja bem-vindo, Potter! – ele disse.

- Pensei que seria um pouco mais original, Venon! – Harry comentou, friamente – Vejo, entretanto, que até os aposentos de Voldemort serviram de inspiração para você!

- Claro! O mestre foi e sempre será minha maior influência! 

- Pena que isto signifique seu fim! – o moreno falou arrancando uma gargalhada sonora de Venon.

- Verdade? – ele suspirou – Sempre tão confiante...

- Onde está minha filha, Venon?

- Sua filha? Uma menina muito corajosa, Potter. Estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho com ela, sem dúvida seria uma ótima auror e...

- Como assim seria? – as palavras saíram da boca de Hermione, sem que ela pudesse evitar. Harry tremeu por dentro ao ouvir novamente a risada do homem.

- Ela está viva, _ainda_, mas como não sairão vivos daqui... – a morena respirou aliviada. Venon lançou um olhar interessado em Hermione – Quase não acreditei quando soube de seu retorno, Granger. Pensei que tinha abandonado Potter para sempre.

- Nunca faria isso! – ela afirmou, fazendo Harry sorrir.

- Pensei que tivesse feito.

- Pois estava errado! Contudo, isso não lhe diz respeito, e pretendemos resgatar a Sara e irmos embora o quanto antes! – Venon riu da morena.

- Verdade? Eu estou começando a achar que essa confiança exacerbada venha do convívio com o Potter. Devo alertá-la que é extremamente prejudicial! – ele fez um gesto com a cabeça e os dois homens ao seu lado avançaram em Harry e Hermione.

Sabendo que Venon devia ter armado alguma coisa, Harry foi rápido, agitou a varinha enquanto Hermione lançou um feitiço, que os distraiu, não percebendo o movimento de Harry, que conjurava correntes e agora estas os envolviam e prendiam.

- Parece que está muito difícil encontrar ajuda qualificada hoje em dia, não é? – Harry pergunta sarcástico e Venon reage virando o trono e puxando Sara, que estava paralisada por um encanto.

- Continue fazendo piadinhas, Potter. – Venon o provocou rindo maleficamente como manda o manual dos vilões.

- Ela é só uma criança, Venon, solte-a e então poderemos negociar. – Hermione falou antes que Harry pudesse agir sem pensar e colocar tudo a perder.

- Granger, se eu soltá-la, você pretende que eu negocie o quê? – Venon ironizou, fazendo-a ter vontade de socá-lo.

- Certo, então eu proponho uma troca, o que acha? Eu vou até você e então você solta minha filha. – Harry falou em tom calmo, tentando calcular suas possibilidades.

- Até que é uma proposta interessante, mas ao invés de você, quero a Srta. Granger. – disse, após ponderar por um momento.

- Não, ela não. A troca será comigo, sou quem você quer. – Harry se mantém firme e Venon ri o irritando ainda mais.

- Falando desse jeito podem acabar pensando mal de mim, Potter. – zombou, observando os dois atentamente, sua varinha colada ao pescoço da menina. – Sei que você está ansioso para se render, mas eu prefiro a companhia da bela morena.

- Tudo bem. –Hermione se adianta a Harry e responde, já deixando sua varinha no chão.

- Sabia decisão, agora ande a metade da distância e depois se vire de costas para mim. – Venon instrui e Hermione cumpriu as ordens, fazendo um suave gesto que passava confiança a Harry assim que se vira para ele.

- Agora é sua vez, liberte Sara. – Harry falou em tom imperativo, os olhos acompanhando cada movimento de Venon, que andou até perto de Hermione, tomando o cuidado de ficar bem atrás dela.

- É toda sua, Potter. – Venon disse lançando Sara no ar, forçando Harry a se jogar para amparar a queda dela, dando assim tempo para que Venon amarrasse as mãos de Hermione nas costas através de um feitiço.

- O que você quer agora Venon? – Hermione perguntou enquanto o acompanha para trás, perto do trono. Harry já tirava Sara do efeito do feitiço.

- Está bem querida? – perguntou voltando a apontar a varinha para Venon, que agora tinha o corpo quase todo protegido pelo de Hermione.

- Sim, ele não me machucou. – Sara respondeu, tentando não preocupar ou distrair o pai.

-Certo Venon, agora o que você quer para soltar Hermione? – Harry questionou tentando pensar em algo ou captar algum movimento de Hermione.

- Quero que jogue sua varinha para longe. – Venon respondeu tranquilamente.

- Estou falando sério! – Harry vociferou, já perdendo a paciência com o outro.

- Eu também Potter! Assim que entrou nesta sala eu dei o sinal, dentro de instantes haverá mais reforços aqui e não poderá fazer mais nada, então se entregue pacificamente e posso poupar sua filha, afinal ela não me interessa em nada.

- Eu me rendo, mas deixe Sara e Hermione irem, Hermione também não tem utilidade nenhuma para você. – argumentou tentando manter o controle. Sara não parava de dizer para o pai não acreditar no outro.

- Ora, como é capaz de dizer que uma morena tão perfumada e quente não me teria utilidade? – falou aspirando o perfume do cabelo dela, enquanto uma de suas mãos lhe tocava o ventre e a apertava contra si.

- Se afaste dela!- Harry urrou enfurecido dando um passo a frente, mas Venon lançou um feitiço na direção dele, que recuou para se proteger com um feitiço escudo.

No entanto um urro de dor foi ouvido vindo de Venon, pegando pai e filha de surpresa, Hermione sustentava um sorriso vitorioso. Aproveitara que o bruxo a aproximara de si e deixara de apontar a varinha em sua direção, para alcançar seus testículos com uma das mãos e apertá-lo com toda força que tinha. Após mais um esforço, torceu o órgão e isto o fez urrar ainda mais e soltar sua varinha, se afastando o mais rápido possível dela.

Harry não hesitou correu até Hermione e lhe soltou as mãos, Sara entregara a ela sua varinha e em instantes os três corriam depois que Harry explodira a parede. Vultos negros os perseguiam e lançavam feitiços tentando atingi-los, mas o relevo acidentado e as inúmeras árvores os ajudava a se proteger. Após ganhar alguma distância, eles pararam.

- Hermione, quero que leve Sara daqui! Não posso deixar Venon escapar! – o moreno falou, rápido.

- Não, Harry! Não vou permitir que cometa loucuras agora que estamos bem e com a Sara! Você não pode enfrentar todos sozinhos! – Hermione apontou sua varinha para o castelo.

- O que vai fazer? – ele questionou, sem entender.

- Vou lançar um feitiço de confusão no castelo. Eles estarão presos aí, até os aurores chegarem, não têm como fugir. Nem mesmo Venon! – após explicar-se, a mulher lançou o feitiço.

- Você tem certeza, Mione? – Harry parecia incerto.

- Absoluta. Não confia em mim, Potter? – ela perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios. Sara assistia aquela conversa, confusa. 

- Claro que sim.

- "Mione"? – Sara olhou para o pai, depois para Hermione – O que aconteceu em minha ausência?

- Depois explicamos, mocinha! Nossa, sabe o susto que nos deu? – Harry abraçou forte a filha, depois Hermione fez o mesmo.

- Melhor irmos o quanto antes. Precisamos avisar a Rony, e também contatar os aurores! – Hermione sugeriu.

- Certo! De volta para casa! – o moreno sorriu, abraçando a menina novamente.

N/A: Bom... Mil desculpas pela demora, mas eu tive uns probleminhas com o pc, e com a criatividade... Capítulos com batalhas são um terror para mim; e eu gostaria muito de agradecer à Náyra que me ajudou nesse cap, fazendo a batalha para mim ) Espero que tenham curtido, apesar de ser um cap sem muitas novidades. Próximo será mais interessante, eu acho... Fic próxima do fim, mais uns 2 ou 3 caps, oks!? Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Beijos! PinkPotter : )


	17. Recomeços

17) Recomeço

Quando Hermione retornou à sala, encontrou Harry lendo um pergaminho. A mulher sentou-se num dos sofás da sala, e esperou que ele concluísse a leitura. Recostou a cabeça numa almofada e fechou os olhos; estava exausta, e tudo que queria era tomar um banho quente e em seguida, deitar-se. Não percebeu a aproximação de Harry, apenas sentiu os lábios dele em sua testa. Ela sorriu.

- E então? – ela quis saber.

- Rony disse que prenderam todos os aliados de Venon que se encontravam no esconderijo, exceto Venon. – Harry contou.

- Ele conseguiu fugir?

- Na verdade, ele se matou. Acredito que Venon não aceitou a idéia de ser preso, e acabou com a própria vida.

- Jamais desejaria a morte dele, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não me sinto mais segura ao saber disso. – Hermione confessou.

- Sei como se sente. E a Sara?

- Ela dormiu. Queria que eu contasse tudo sobre como voltamos a ser amigos, mas a convenci a esperar até amanhã. – Hermione disse, sorrindo – Tem certeza de que não seria melhor tê-la levado para casa?

- Absoluta. Sara passou por um momento muito difícil, e precisa se sentir segura e querida; sei que estou te pedindo demais, mas não acredito que Gina será boa companhia para minha filha.

- Você não está pedindo demais, Harry. É um prazer ter a Sara aqui comigo por uns dias, mas Gina é a mãe dela e provavelmente vai se preocupar.

- Por favor, não vamos falar dela! – o moreno pediu.

- Não podemos fingir que a Gina não existe. Ela é mãe de sua filha e sua i esposa /i , caso tenha esquecido!

- Eu não esqueci, Hermione! – ele ficou de pé e se afastou.

- Ótimo! Terá que decidir se deseja continuar esposa dela, pois eu não estou disposta a ser apenas sua amante! – a mulher também ficou de pé, ligeiramente irritada.

- Eu estaria louco se continuasse com ela, pois além de ela ter me enganado por todos esses anos, eu não a amo mais. – Harry a encarou – Eu amo você, Mione.

Toda a raiva se dissipou ao ouvir aquilo e ver o sorriso dele. Ela se aproximou lentamente, e apoiou a testa no tórax dele. Harry a envolveu num abraço, e a ouviu sussurrar que também o amava. Então, Hermione afastou-se apenas o necessário para que o moreno pudesse beijá-la.

- E é com você que quero ficar. – ele disse, acariciando a face dela. Escondida no corredor, Sara sorria ao ver os dois juntos. Acreditava que Hermione poderia fazer seu pai feliz como sua mãe nunca fizera.

Assim que foi atendido pelo elfo doméstico que trabalhava na casa de Rony, Harry adentrou no local, e ficou por alguns minutos aguardando o amigo. Não demorou muito para o ruivo surgir com um sorriso de alivio nos lábios.

- Graças a Merlim tudo deu certo! – ele disse sentando-se ao lado de Harry.

- Sim, Venon agora está morto, e minha filha sã e salva.

- Mais tarde vou visitá-la. – ele pausou por alguns segundos, então, continuou – Harry, você ainda não foi para casa?

- Não. – a expressão do moreno mudou completamente.

- Gina está preocupada com você, já recebi dezenas de corujas dela pedindo notícias suas.

- Notícias minhas... E da Sara? Por acaso, ela perguntou em algum momento como está a filha dela? – Rony não respondeu – Gina sequer percebeu que quase perdeu a filha.

- Ela não é a melhor mãe do mundo, mas ainda assim, Harry... É sua esposa. – Harry respirou fundo, e olhou bem nos olhos do amigo.

- Rony, você sabia da morte dos Granger? – o ruivo piscou, surpreso.

- Os pais da Mione morreram? Quanto tempo tem isso? Por Merlim, a Mione deve estar arrasada... – ele ficou de pé – Preciso vê-la agora mesmo e...

- Eles morreram anos atrás. Na verdade, foram assassinados.

- C-como? – Harry também ficou de pé.

- Você sabia que a Mione quase morreu pouco tempo antes da guerra?

- A Mione? Mas do que está falando?

- Rony, se eu lhe disser que fomos injustos com a Mione, principalmente eu, e que a culpa é da Gina, você entenderia por que eu não consigo olhar para a cara dela, pelo menos, por enquanto?

- Ai meu Merlim! – Rony passou as mãos pelos cabelos – O que minha irmã fez?

- Houve um ataque de comensais, e os pais da Mione morreram. Ela ficou muito ferida, foi levada a um hospital trouxa, mas felizmente sobreviveu. – ele contou, ainda sentindo raiva de si mesmo – Gina interceptou uma carta da Mione, e além de ter respondido fingindo ser eu, nunca nos contou sobre esta carta.

- V-você tem certeza? Gina não seria capaz de algo tão mesquinho!

- Mione tem cicatrizes, Rony. Você sabe que os métodos trouxas são diferentes dos nossos. Eu pude ver nos olhos dela toda sua tristeza, não só por ter perdido os pais de uma forma tão brutal, mas também por ter passado por tudo isso sozinha. Nós viramos as costas para ela no momento que ela mais precisou. E eu ainda a expulsei da Ordem como se ela fosse uma traidora. – Harry baixou a vista, envergonhado.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer. Preciso falar com a Mione, todos nós! – Rony falou.

- Gina não tinha o direito de fazer o que ela fez.

- Minha irmã está doente. – ele disse, também envergonhado – Há muito que eu percebia que o que ela diz ser amor é na verdade uma obsessão.

- Eu vou me divorciar dela.

- Divorciar?

- Não quero continuar com alguém que me enganou por tantos anos.

- Eu entendo. – Rony respirou fundo, imaginando a reação de Gina quando soubesse daquilo – E quando vai falar com ela?

- Quando eu estiver mais calmo.

- A Mione está em casa?

- Sim. Ela está com a Sara.

- Então, eu vou até lá. Mione precisa saber que também não sabia sobre a morte dos pais dela. – ele disse.

- Vamos.

Ela colocou uns biscoitos num prato, enquanto Hermione enchia dois copos com suco recém preparado. Depois, seguiram para a sala de estar, e sentaram no sofá. Sara sorriu antes de tomar o primeiro gole do suco. Estava um pouco mais magra, e mais pálida, porém, sentia-se segura agora, e era tudo que importava.

- Tem certeza de que não precisa ir ao médico, ver se tem alguma fratura? – Hermione quis saber.

- Absoluta. Estou bem, Mi. Eu sou muito forte.

- Verdade. Deve ter puxado a seu pai. – a menina riu.

- Tive medo que demorassem muito para me encontrar.

- Tivemos sorte de capturar um aliado de Venon. Percebi que estava sendo seguida, então, Harry, Rony e eu armamos um plano e o pegamos antes. – Sara sorriu, satisfeita.

- Sabia que tinha sido uma boa idéia!

- O quê?

- Mi, você vai ter que me perdoar, mas acho que este homem te seguiu por minha culpa. – ela se ajeitou no sofá, empolgada com sua própria idéia – Eu imaginei que Venon demoraria um pouco até entrar em contato com o papai, então, eu disse para um dos homens que ia levar comida para mim que você era muito inteligente e com certeza me encontraria.

- Ah. Muito esperta! – Hermione elogiou.

- Tive medo que ele conseguisse machucar você, mas era minha única chance.

- Não tem problema. Sua idéia foi ótima, e sem ela não teríamos você de volta tão cedo.

- Agora... Você vai me contar como as coisas entre meu pai e você melhoram? – ela pediu, fazendo Hermione corar de leve. A mulher não sabia se deveria contar tudo para Sara.

- Bom... Eu posso resumir e dizer que esclarecemos finalmente o passado.

- Está muito resumido, Mi! – ela reclamou, cruzando os braços.

- Pequena... Entenda que há assuntos que ainda são muito complicados para você entender, muito embora, eu saiba o quanto é uma garota inteligente.

- Mas eu queria saber todos os detalhes.

- Eu lhe prometo que um dia eu lhe contarei tudo o que aconteceu.

- Promete mesmo?

- Sim. Quando você for um pouco mais velha conversaremos novamente, e eu contarei tudo que aconteceu. – Hermione sorriu para a menina – Por enquanto, basta saber que Harry e eu voltamos a ser amigos.

- Certo. Embora, eu já saiba que vocês não são apenas amigos. – a mulher engasgou com o suco ao ouvir aquilo.

- C-como?

- Eu vi vocês se beijando, Mi. – Hermione corou complemente, fazendo Sara sorrir.

- Sinto muito, querida. Não queríamos que soubesse ainda, porque seu pai é um homem casado e isso é errado, e...

- Na verdade, eu aprovo que vocês namorem.

- Verdade?

- Sim. Claro que meu pai precisa se separar da mamãe. – ela falou.

- Não ficou com raiva de mim?

- Eu posso ser uma criança ainda, mas não sou boba, Mi. O casamento dos meus pais vai mal há muito tempo. – Sara disse seriamente – Meu pai é a pessoa que mais amo nesse mundo, e eu sei que ele não estava feliz. Mas ontem, eu vi meu pai sorrindo como nunca havia visto antes; ele realmente gosta de você, e se isto o deixa feliz, eu também fico feliz.

- Oh querida. – Hermione a abraçou – Fico tão aliviada ao saber isso. Saiba que tentarei fazer de seu pai o homem mais feliz deste mundo.

- Eu sei. Eu confio em você. E...

- O quê?

- Se vocês casarem... Eu... Eu poderia ir morar com vocês? – Hermione sorriu ao ver a expressão preocupada na face dela.

- É claro, Sara. Seu pai morreria se tivesse que se separar de você. – ela beijou a testa da menina – E eu amo muito você, querida.

- Sério, Mi? – os olhinhos da pequena marejaram.

- Sim, eu a considero como uma filha. Uma filha maravilhosa, da qual me orgulho muito! – Hermione sentiu novamente o abraço apertado da menina.

- Obrigada. Eu também amo você, Mi. – a mulher sorriu, afagando o cabelo da garota.

- Então... Vamos agora experimentar esses biscoitos? – Hermione sugeriu – Estão com um cheiro ótimo, mas como é a primeira vez que eu faço, melhor comer antes de elogiar.

- Parecem bons. – Sara pegou um dos biscoitos e mordeu. Hermione ficou na expectativa, e ao ver a cara meio estranha de Sara ela perguntou.

- Muito ruim?

- Um pouco sem açúcar. – ela pegou o copo de suco e tomou um gole.

- Não acredito. – a morena suspirou chateada, quando a companhia soou – Só um minuto. – ela levantou para atender e sorriu ao ver Harry e Rony.

- Bom dia, Mione. – Rony cumprimentou, e a abraçou.

- Bom dia. Entrem, por favor.

- Está um cheiro bom! – Harry comentou enquanto chegavam à sala.

- Lamento informar, mas é só o cheiro que está bom. – Hermione diz, fazendo Sara sorrir.

- Está sem açúcar. – a menina contou.

- Ah, mas a Mione nunca foi boa na cozinha mesmo... – o ruivo brincou, recebendo por isso um tapa da amiga.

- Sara, vamos até a cozinha por um instante? Tio Rony quer conversar com a Mione. – ela assentiu, e seguiu Harry até a cozinha.

- Algum problema? – Hermione quis saber.

- Mione, eu... Eu vim para me desculpar. – ele a encarou – Harry me contou tudo que houve, e... Eu sinto tanto. – o homem se aproximou, abraçando fortemente à amiga – Sinto muito por seus pais, eu realmente não sabia. Sinto ter virado as costas para você quando mais precisou.

- Oh, Rony. – sem poder se conter, as lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos – Receber esse abraço, mesmo anos depois, é tudo que eu queria.

- Sinto muito pelo que Gina fez, que vergonha... Nem sei como meus pais ficarão quando souberem.

- Não sei por que a Gina fez tudo aquilo, mas isso já passou, não guardo mágoas de ninguém.

- Ela deve estar doente, sempre esteve... Obcecada pelo Harry, incapaz de amar qualquer coisa que não seja ele. – Rony se afastou um pouco para encará-la.

- Eu sinto pena dela.

- Eu também, Mione, mas o que ela fez foi muito errado, e ela precisa entender isso. – ele respirou fundo – Só posso dizer que fico feliz por ter descoberto a verdade, e por você ter me perdoado.

- Eu te amo tanto, Rony! – Hermione o abraçou novamente, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Aos poucos estava recuperando a alegria que perdera quando se afastou da Inglaterra.

- Eu também, Mione!

N/A: Bom, eu sei que demorei um pouquinho, mas aqui está o capítulo novo...!! ) Espero que vocês curtam... Como já disse, fique chegando ao final, acredito que mais dois capítulos, e pronto!! \o/ Finalizarei mais uma fic, mas já tenho um novo projeto em mente, que começarei assim que terminar esta!! Agradeço a todos que leram, comentaram e votaramm!! Beijos!! PinkPotter : )


	18. Obsessão

18) Obsessão

Andava de um lado para o outro, não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Onde estaria? Por que não voltava para casa? Praguejou baixinho, inconformada por ter sido "esquecida". Fitou um porta-retratos que havia sobe a mesinha de centro da sala, estavam abraçados, felizes! Ela o fazia feliz, tinha certeza, e ele precisava dela para continuar sendo feliz. Então, por que ainda não voltara para casa?

- Deve estar com aquela maldita! – resmungou, irritada. Por que Hermione tinha que voltar? Aliás, por que tinha que estar viva? Deveria ter morrido anos atrás. Teria sido melhor para todos!

O som da campainha a tirou de seus pensamentos, e ela sorriu. Provavelmente era Harry. Quando sumiu, esquecera de levar a chave de casa, mas agora finalmente estava de volta. Caminhou empolgada até a porta, e abriu com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Todavia, o sorriso desapareceu ao ver não somente Harry, mas também Rony e Hermione.

- O que ela quer aqui? – questionou, mas não obteve resposta de imediato. Os três adentraram no apartamento, mesmo sem o devido "convite".

- Temos muito que conversar, Gina. – Rony foi quem falou, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

- Conversar? Eu não tenho nada para conversar com esta mulher! – ela se virou para Harry – Querido, que bom que está de volta! Estava com tanta saudade e...

- Não se aproxime. – ele a alertou, quando a ruiva fez menção de abraçá-lo.

- E-eu te amo, Harry, você sabe disso. – Gina olhava atordoada – Você também me ama e precisa de mim!

- Não, você não me ama. Se me amasse não teria feito o que fez! – Harry disse, seriamente.

-Eu não fiz nada! Foi ela, não é? Ela colocou coisas na sua cabeça... Ela o envenenou novamente contra mim! – a respiração de Gina começou a ficar irregular.

- Fui estúpido uma vez, não serei novamente! – o moreno olhou feio para a esposa – Você tem noção do que nos fez? Você faz idéia do quanto sofremos por sua causa? Nós éramos amigos, os melhores amigos e você destruiu nossa amizade!

- Eu destrui? – ela deu um sorriso maldoso – Talvez vocês não fossem tão amigos quanto pensavam!

- Eu vou...

- Calma, Harry! – Hermione o segurou, e Gina gargalhou.

- Oh, mais que lindo! O trio maravilha voltou a ativa, é isso? 

- Gina, o que houve com você? – Rony olhou com pena para a irmã – Está doente?

- Eu não acho que amar seja uma doença, Ronald! – ela revirou os olhos – E eu amo o Harry, assim como sei que ele também me ama, mas a Hermione não quer que fiquemos juntos, ela nunca quis!

- Não seja ridícula! Eu sempre torci para que ficassem juntos, eu os ajudei a se entenderem! – Hermione disse – Só que depois eu percebi que você não amava mais o Harry, você o queria só para si, tinha ciúmes de tudo e de todos! Você estava obcecada, Gina!

- Não, eu estava apaixonada! E eu tinha que defender o que era meu!

- Eu não sou uma propriedade, não pertenço a ninguém. – Harry respirou pesadamente – Eu estava tão apaixonado por você naquela época que não percebia, mas você me sufoca, Gina. Você foi me afastando de todos que eu amava, mas eu só notei isso quando você tentou me afastar da Sara! Ela é nossa filha, mas você tinha ciúmes dela também!

- Você é só meu, Harry, eu já disse! Se eu soubesse que teria que dividir você com ela, jamais teria pensado em engravidar!

- Por Merlim! Cala a boca, Gina! – o moreno passou as mãos pelos cabelos – Você é um monstro!

- Não, eu sou uma mulher apaixonada! Querido, por favor... – ela tentou se aproximar dele, mas Harry se afastou.

- Não encoste em mim! Sou capaz de fazer uma loucura!

- Calma, Harry! Gina, por favor, você não está bem... Precisamos levá-la a um medibruxo e... – Rony tentou ajudar, mas tudo que conseguiu foi fazer Gina rir.

- Acham que estou louca? Não estou louca, entenderam! - ela fixou o olhar em Hermione – Foi você, não é? Novamente querendo roubar o Harry de mim! Agora está tentando convencê-los de que estou maluca, é isso?

- Não estou fazendo nada, Gina. Seus próprios atos a condenam!

- Maldita! Por que tinha que voltar? – ela perguntou, irritada – Por que está tentando roubar o Harry de mim? Deveria ter morrido naquele ataque! Sua miserável! Por que você não morreu?

- Gina! Por Merlim, se controle! – Rony olhou horrorizado para a irmã.

- O que você fez não tem perdão. – Harry falou, fazendo o possível para se controlar – Como pôde?

- Não me arrependo! Faria tudo novamente se fosse preciso! Fiz para o nosso próprio bem. Teria ido correndo atrás dela se soubesse que ela estava mal... A última batalha estava chegando; eu não poderia deixá-lo desviar de seu foco! 

- Não fez isso por causa da batalha, fez isso por você! Só se preocupava com você. – o moreno olhou com raiva – Eu mal posso acreditar que é a mesma pessoa que eu amava... Porque eu amava você, Gina, amava muito.

- Você ainda me ama, Harry!

- Não, não amo. Você destruiu todo amor que eu sentia por você.

- Foi ela... Ela o fez acreditar que não me amava mais! Maldita Hermione! Ela o quer só para ela, Harry, não consegue perceber isso? Ela tem inveja de mim, ela quer ficar com você! – a ruiva fulminou Hermione com o olhar.

- A Hermione não tem nada a ver com o assunto. Como eu disse, você foi a única responsável por eu ter parado de amar você. – Harry disse.

- Mas você pode me amar novamente, não é? E-eu sei que pode. – Gina começou a tremer, e sua respiração ficou ainda mais irregular.

- Não posso, nem quero.

- Por quê?

- Gina, por favor, vamos nos acalmar. – Rony tentou se aproximar da irmã, mas ela se afastou.

- EU PERGUNTEI POR QUE! – a ruiva gritou, dando um passo para trás – Existe outra pessoa, é isso? – ela olhou para Hermione – Ela? Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Harry.

- Não temos mais nada para conversar, Gina. – Harry respirou fundo, e acenou para Hermione – Vou contratar alguém para cuidar do nosso divórcio!

- Divórcio? Eu não darei o divórcio para que fique com ela, entendeu! – o moreno fingiu que não ouviu.

- Eu cuido dela, podem ir. – Rony sussurrou.

- _Estupefaça!_ – Gina atingiu o irmão que voou alguns metros, e bateu na parede. Harry e Hermione olharam chocados para a ruiva que mantinha a varinha erguida e apontada para eles – Eu não vou permitir, Harry!

- Abaixe essa varinha, Gina! – ele alertou, enquanto lentamente tentava pegar a sua varinha no bolso traseiro. Ela, então, mirou para Hermione, e murmurou um feitiço que a separou de Harry. Seu corpo bateu com força no teto e depois caiu novamente no chão.

- _Expelliarmus!_ - o moreno gritou e a varinha de Gina voou longe. Rony já de pé, correu até a irmã e a agarrou pelos braços – Mione! – Harry agachou ao lado da amiga.

- Ela está bem? – o ruivo quis saber, enquanto se esforçava para controlar Gina.

- Mione? – ela abriu os olhos, e o encarou. Um pouco de sangue escorria por sua testa, e sua boca.

- N-não estou conseguindo respirar, Harry. – a mulher murmurou, sua respiração estava irregular.

- Precisa levá-la ao St Mungus agora mesmo! – Rony disse, preocupado. Sem perder mais tempo, Harry segurou Hermione, e desaparatou.

- Espero que dessa vez ela morra! – a ruiva disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não acredito que você fez isso. – ele falou, envergonhado.

- Ela está doente. Sei que não é uma desculpa, mas tente entender. – Rony se pronunciou. Estavam no hospital aguardando noticias de Hermione e Gina.

- O que vai acontecer agora? – Harry perguntou, preocupado.

- Eu não sei, mas acho que ela precisará de ajuda, de cuidados especiais.

- E os seus pais? – ele questionou.

- Estão envergonhados e preocupados também. Querem falar com a Mione assim que possível.

- Apesar de tudo, eu acho que este pesadelo finalmente está chegando ao fim. – Harry deu um pequeno sorriso – Rony...

- Sim?

- Não sei se deveria contar agora, mas é meu melhor amigo, então... – o moreno hesitou, antes de prosseguir – Eu e a Mione nos apaixonamos, e assim que eu conseguir o divórcio, pretendo casar com ela.

- Eu já imaginava. – Rony disse, rindo.

- Aqui está papai. – Sara retornou e entregou o suco ao pai.

- Obrigada, querida.

- E a Mi?

- Ainda estamos aguardando. – o ruivo respondeu – Bom... Eu preciso ir agora.

- Está bem. Obrigado por tudo, Rony. – o amigo disse.

- Mande notícias assim que puder, está bem? – Harry assentiu, e logo depois se viu sozinho com Sara.

- A mamãe não está bem, não é?

- C-como assim? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu ouvi o tio Rony cochichando com o vovô. – Sara contou.

- É verdade, querida. Sua mãe está doente, mas ela vai receber ajuda e com certeza vai ficar boa logo, logo!

- Eu vou poder vê-la?

- Claro, hoje não, mas assim que for possível, faremos uma visita. – Harry prometeu. Apesar de tudo, Gina era a mãe de sua filha. Naquele momento, uma medibruxa apareceu, e imediatamente, ele questionou – E a Mione?

- Ela já está bem. Fraturou algumas costelas e teve alguns cortes, mas já estamos dando um jeito nisso.

- Podemos vê-la? – ele quis saber.

- Sim, vou levá-los até ela. – os dois seguiram a medibruxa – Hoje mesmo ela poderá ir para casa.

- Que bom! – Sara comemorou com um sorriso. Após entrarem num quarto, encontraram Hermione sentada numa cama, e uma enfermeira ao lado, que acabava de administrar uma poção.

- Vamos deixá-los à vontade, com licença. – a medibruxa falou, e abandonou o quarto com a outra moça.

- Como está, Mi?

- Quase boa! – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

- Tem que ter mais cuidado quando usar a escada! – a menina alertou, e Hermione trocou um olhar cúmplice com Harry.

- Tem razão, querida. E como estão as coisas? – ela tentou ser o mais discreta possível, para que Sara não suspeitasse sobre o que realmente acontecera.

- Estamos resolvendo tudo. – ele disse – Rony e os Weasley estão com ela.

- Ótimo. Quando vou poder ir embora? – Hermione questionou. 

- Hoje mesmo, Mi! Papai e eu vamos cuidar de você! – a pequena disse, animada.

- Então, eu sei que estou em ótimas mãos!

- Com certeza!

A medibruxa só liberou Hermione pela tarde. A morena deixou o hospital acompanhada de Harry e Sara, e os três seguiram para o apartamento dela. Rony mandou uma coruja dizendo que estava aliviado por saber que ela estava bem, e também contou que os medibruxos internaram Gina. A ruiva ficaria sob cuidados especiais por pelo menos alguns dias.

Harry e Sara não permitiram que Hermione fizesse nada quando chegaram em casa, por isso, enquanto a morena ficou repousando no quarto, os outros dois se encarregaram do jantar. Assim que ficou pronto, jantaram juntos, e logo após, Sara alegou que estava cansada e foi para o quarto, deixando os dois sozinhos, na sala de estar.

- Sinto muito, Mione. – ele disse, segurando uma das mãos dela.

- Pelo quê? – a morena questionou, com um sorriso.

- Por tudo. Pelo passado, pelo que houve hoje, pela Gina...

- A culpa não é sua, Harry.

- Ainda assim, gostaria que me perdoasse.

- Eu o perdôo. – ela pegou a mão dele que estava entrelaçada à sua, e beijou – Eu só quero esquecer todo o passado.

- Eu também. – Harry sorriu.

- E em relação à Gina?

- Vou entrar o quanto antes com o pedido de divórcio, e assim que for novamente um homem solteiro, nos casaremos. – a mulher riu.

- Calma, mocinho... Primeiro, nós vamos namorar. Se continuar dando certo, então, quem sabe... Eu aceito me casar com você!

- Quem sabe você aceita?

- Exato!

- Apenas "quem sabe"? – ele cerrou os olhos, fingindo estar sério – Pois eu duvido que recuse!

- Ah, claro... Convencido!

- Realista, querida. – ele se aproximou mais dela – Eu sei que você me ama e eu também sei...

- O quê? – Harry agora estava bem perto dos lábios dela.

- Que você não saberia viver sem mim. – ele falou, antes de beijá-la.

N/A: ¬¬ Ok, ok... Quanto mais eu chego no final das fics, piores elas ficam... Oh my God... Sinto muito gente, mas o capítulo não ficou mui bom... Tenho a impressão de que o último capítulo ficará igualmente ruim... Digamos, que eu ando meio sem imaginação esses tempos... Really sorry! Contudo, espero que gostem, ao menos um pouquinho... A fic terá mais um capítulo, e se eu conseguir, um epílogo também!! Enfim... Obrigada a todos que leram, comentaram e votaram!! Um beijo enormeee!! PinkPotter : )


	19. Família

19) Família

Abriu a porta ansiosa, assim que ouviu a campainha, mas Harry não começou a falar como ela desejava. Mantendo silêncio e suspense, o moreno adentrou no apartamento, e ela o seguiu até a sala, onde ele se jogou no sofá. Hermione o olhou, ansiando por uma resposta, mas Harry parecia querer torturá-la. A morena revirou os olhos, antes de sentar ao lado dele.

- E então? – quis saber, olhando-o nos olhos. Há quase três meses Harry havia entrado com o pedido de divórcio, mas Gina recusava-se a assinar os papéis todas as vezes que ele ia ao St Mungus procurá-la. A ruiva estava recebendo tratamento psiquiátrico, mas pelo visto, sua obsessão continuava.

- É o seguinte, Mione... – ele respirou fundo, sua expressão completamente séria.

- Vamos, Harry! Conte de uma vez. Ela assinou dessa vez ou não?

- Só tenho a dizer que... Está diante de um homem divorciado! – um enorme sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela, antes de pular sobre ele e abraçá-lo.

- Verdade?

- Sim. A princípio, ela se recusou, como das outras vezes, mas então, o medibruxo que está acompanhando o caso dela a aconselhou novamente, e após pensar muito, Gina assinou, dizendo que realmente era o melhor para nós. – Harry contou.

- Não tem idéia do quanto estou feliz!

- Tenho sim, pois estou tão ou mais feliz que você! – ele disse, antes de beijar os lábios dela de leve – Onde está a Sara?

- Com os Weasley. – ela entendeu o sorriso que se formou nos lábios dele – E só volta à noite...

- Então, nós dois vamos comemorar agora. – o moreno passou o braço por baixo dos joelhos dela, e a carregou. Hermione o envolveu pelo pescoço, e os dois rumaram para o quarto.

Harry a colocou na cama, e começou a distribuir beijos pelo colo dela, arrancando alguns gemidos da morena. Afastou-se um pouco para observá-la, e sorriram um para o outro. Então, ele tirou a blusa dela, beijando carinhosamente a curva de seu pescoço, enquanto as mãos da morena bagunçavam ainda mais os cabelos dele. Harry parou novamente, e com a mão tocou levemente a face dela.

- Eu te amo, Mione.

- Também amo você. – ela sussurrou de volta, sorrindo.

- E agora, ninguém mais vai me afastar de você. – Harry disse, antes de voltar a beijar os lábios da morena.

Estava parada em frente à casa de Rony, e tinha Harry de um lado e Sara do outro. Tinha um friozinho na barriga, o qual a fez sentir-se um pouco tola, afinal já conhecia a esposa do amigo. Contudo, queria que tanto ela quanto seus filhos gostassem dela, e a deixasse fazer parte de suas vidas. Assim que o ruivo atendeu a porta, sorriu para os recém-chegados.

- Entrem, amigos! – Rony disse animado – Como estão?

- Bem, e você? – foi Hermione quem respondeu.

- Muito bem. Clarissa está terminando de se arrumar e já está vindo.

- E onde estão meus primos, tio? – Sara quis saber.

- No quarto de brinquedos, querida. Por que não vai lá vê-los? – Rony sugeriu.

- Vou sim. Daqui a pouco eu volto! – ela disse, e saiu cantarolando.

- Sara parece muito feliz. – o ruivo comentou.

- Nós contamos a ela que... Vamos nos casar! – Harry anunciou e um largo sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Rony.

- Sério? Então a Gina assinou o divórcio?

- Sim. Ela assinou ontem mesmo, e como agora não há mais nada que nos impeça, casaremos no próximo mês. – Hermione disse.

- Eu sinceramente mal posso acreditar. – ele confessou – Vocês eram amigos e depois... Bem, ficaram brigados por anos. Juro que jamais imaginei que um dia se casariam.

- Eu também não, mas agora eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem a Mione.

- Eu desejo muitas felicidades! Vocês merecem.

- Obrigada. – Hermione agradeceu, sorrindo. Nesse momento, a esposa de Rony apareceu.

- Olá! Boa noite! – ela cumprimentou cordialmente os convidados, que corresponderam ao cumprimento.

- Adivinha o que acabei de saber, querida!

- O quê?

- Harry e Mione vão casar mês que vem! – o ruivo contou, empolgado.

- Verdade?

- Sim. – Hermione hesitou por um momento, mas então continuou – E queríamos convidá-los para ser nossos padrinhos. Vocês aceitam?

- Vocês têm certeza? Entenderia perfeitamente se quisessem outra madrinha...

- Certeza absoluta, Clarissa. – a morena continuou – Estou tentando voltar para uma grande família que tive que abandonar anos atrás, e você faz parte dela agora também. Eu gostaria muito que fossemos amigas.

- Também adoraria ser sua amiga. – ela sorriu – Será um prazer ser madrinha do casamento de vocês.

- Obrigado, Clari... – Harry falou, com um enorme sorriso.

- Bom, agora vamos chamar as crianças e jantar! Eu estou morrendo de fome! – Rony disse, ficando de pé.

- Como sempre! – Hermione brincou, fazendo os outros rirem.

- Como eu estou? – ela perguntou à menina ao seu lado. Sara olhou atentamente para Hermione, analisando cada detalhe da face e do vestido branco delicadamente bordado com pedrinhas de brilhante.

- Está linda, Mi!

- Acha que seu pai vai gostar? – a garotinha riu.

- Eu tenho certeza. – Sara se aproximou mais de Hermione – Bem-vinda à família, Mi.

- Obrigada, querida. – Hermione sorriu e a abraçou. Mal podia acreditar que os seis meses que seguiram seu noivado com Harry já haviam passado e agora estava ali prestes a se casar com o moreno.

- Eu te amo.

- Também amo você, pequena. – ela disse, sorrindo. Estava casando-se hoje, mas há muito tempo já tinha uma família. Uma bela família.

- Acho que está na hora de irmos, ou o papai vai ter um treco de nervoso! – Sara alertou, e as duas finalmente seguiram para o carro.

Estava apenas quinze minutos atrasada, mas como Sara previra, Harry estava enlouquecendo no altar. Percebeu a expressão de alívio ao vê-la na porta, ao lado do senhor Weasley, o qual aceitara o singelo pedido da morena de a acompanhar até o altar. Assim que a música começou a tocar, Sara entrou na frente, seu vestido era azul celeste e também bordado. Hermione veio logo em seguida, caminhando ansiosa até Harry.

A cerimônia foi realizada por um juiz bruxo, e seguiu as tradições bruxas. Quase todos os Weasley estavam presentes, exceto Gina, a qual ainda permanecia internada na ala psiquiátrica do St Mungus, mas Hermione soube que estava melhorando e breve obteria alta. Decidira começar uma nova vida e por isso não guardava ressentimentos em relação à Gina. Desejava de coração que a ruiva se recuperasse.

A festa que sucedeu a cerimônia foi restrita aos amigos mais chegados. Hermione sentiu-se novamente em casa e feliz; estava rodeada pelos amigos que tanto amava, mas que teve que abandonar anos atrás. Agora, tudo seria diferente. Sorriu ao ver Paul se aproximar ao lado de uma bela ruiva.

- Meus parabéns, Mione. – ele disse após abraçá-la – Eu só posso dizer que estou imensamente feliz por vocês. Harry sempre foi um grande amigo e você... Uma pessoa incrível.

- Obrigada, Paul. – a morena sorriu emocionada.

- E agora, eu gostaria de apresentá-la a minha noiva! – Hermione o olhou surpresa – Lila!

- É um enorme prazer conhecê-la! – Hermione disse com um sorriso que a outra correspondeu.

- O prazer é meu. Paul me falou muito de você!

- Eu espero que tenham sido coisas boas. – os três riram.

- Com certeza. – Lila olhou para Paul, e riu. Nesse momento, Harry se aproximou, e após beijar Hermione sorriu para os outros dois.

- Vejo que Paul lhe apresentou a noiva dele! – Harry disse.

- Sim.

- Ele já disse que nos quer como padrinhos?

- Sério? – Hermione olhou para o casal a sua frente.

- Você é um estraga-prazeres, Potter! – Paul brincou, fingindo raiva – Eu mesmo queria ter falado com você, Mione, mas visto que seu marido já o fez por mim... Estou esperando a resposta.

- Claro que sim. Nós adoraríamos, não é Harry? – o moreno assentiu.

- Ótimo! – Lila disse, e beijou levemente a bochecha de Paul – Nos casaremos no próximo mês, e como viemos dos Estados Unidos para o casamento de vocês, sabem que terão que ir até lá para o nosso.

- Pode deixar! – Harry garantiu, sorrindo.

- Nós vamos falar com outros amigos. Com licença. – Paul disse, e se afastou ao lado de Lila.

- Ainda bem que ele veio com uma noiva! – ele comentou, virando-se para abraçá-la.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Porque sei que ficaria morrendo de ciúmes, afinal ele era apaixonado por você! – a mulher riu.

- Que posso fazer se sou uma mulher irresistível! – ela brincou, fazendo-o sorrir.

- Muito. – ele murmurou perto do ouvido dela – E é por isso que vou tirá-la daqui agora mesmo!

- Agora? Mas Harry, não temos nem uma hora aqui!

- Isso não importa. Eu quero levar você para nossa nova casa agora mesmo.

- E a nossa lua-de-mel? O vôo sai em duas horas!

- Estaremos lá no horário, se deixarmos essa festa agora mesmo. – a morena deu uma olhada nos convidados.

- Eles nem sentirão nossa falta, não é? – ela murmurou, com um sorriso travesso.

- Com certeza!

- Está bem. Vamos apenas avisar ao Rony e a Sara. – ele assentiu – Mal posso esperar por nós dois sozinhos na Grécia...

- O lugar não importa. – Harry disse, com um cálido sorriso – Só importa você.

- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas.

N/A: ¬¬ Eu nem vou comentar sobre esse final... Só peço desculpas, pois achei ele super fraco!! Contudo, gostei muito de ter escrito essa fic, foi a primeira na qual consegui fazer os HH's começarem brigados, e muito embora eu não seja muito boa em escrever brigas, até que achei legal os primeiros capítulos! Enfim... Chegou ao final, espero que tenham apreciado a fic como um todo! Gostaria de escrever um epílogo, mas não sei quando poderei... Minhas aulas recomeçaram e está uma correria esses dias, mas eu prometo que assim que der eu tento escrever. Também aviso aqui que atualizarei em breve "A garota do quarto ao lado", mas sinceramente ainda nem comecei o capítulo!! Farei o possível para adiantá-la durante o próximo feriado. Termino esta fic, mas já tenho outra iniciada, chamada "O silêncio dos inocentes"; também é HH e não tem nada a ver com o filme do qual eu peguei emprestado o título xD Como disse, tão logo escreva o epílogo, posto aqui para vocês!! Gostaria de agradecer a todos os leitores da fic, e mais ainda aqueles que além de ler, votam e comentam! Leio cada comentário que me é deixado, e fico mais que feliz com todos eles. Um beijo enorme!! PinkPotter : )


End file.
